


You Make Me Crazy

by Vegetatarian



Series: Intergalactic Love Story [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball AU - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Alternate Universe, Bulma Briefs - Freeform, Bulma loves Vegeta, Capsule Corp, Capsule Corporation, Crime Fighting, Cute, Dragon Ball AU, Drama, Drama & Romance, Earth, Eventual Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Galactic, IN SPACE, Love, Mild Smut, Planet Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, Romance, Some Humor, Vegebul, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta loves Bulma, space stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian
Summary: Bulma Briefs works at a company that she runs along with Capsule Corp. She works for Galactic Auto and is an engineer, mechanic, scientist, whatever the Saiyan troops need. The Saiyan Army is a great one and this is an AU where Freiza doesn't appear. Galactic Auto is a space station right outside of Earth where the Saiyan troops sleep and conduct training, business, and what have you. Prince Vegeta is a grumpy Captain who runs a squad with Toma, Turles, Raditz, Nappa, and his brother, Tarble. The Saiyan race wasn't obliterated, rather they protect Earth as Earth has formed an alliance with the Saiyan race. Will Bulma and Vegeta ever end up together for sure? Or will all of these hardships ultimately split them for good?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by my love for Vegeta and Bulma, and while I love the real story between them, I wanted to play around with the idea of them meeting while Vegeta was still among his Saiyan race and working with Bulma as his mechanic. Something about his being in the Saiyan royal military gives me goosebumps. Perhaps it can be partially attributed to the fact that I have a thing for men in uniforms myself. It's inspired also by another fic I read and absolutely loved and this is kind of a tribute to both of them, I think. I hope you like it, and if you don't, comment and tell me why. I can always improve. I want to improve. My readers deserve my best. Help me be my best. Without further ado, here's "You Make Me Crazy".
> 
> "You Make Me Crazy" was nominated for the category Audience Choice for Humor, and I wanted to say thank you to all of my readers. Being notified that my work was nominated was such an honor and I am unbelievably grateful; beside myself. This is an absolute honor and I'm so glad you liked my work this much! I'll be continuing it soon, I decided to make it part one of a series called "Intergalactic Love Story"! I hope you keep reading what I put out-- much love,
> 
> Vegetatarian

Space was a cold wasteland. It was unforgiving, relentless, merciless, and worst of all, lonely. Nappa knew all too well what his Captain was pondering as he glanced over at him as he sat at the command chair in their small vessel. It was undoubtedly something about dominating the universe. That was all he ever thought about. The Captain had piercing black eyes that were constantly shadowed by a deep set scowl, though his face had no wrinkles to indicate his almost constant scowl. His coarse Saiyan hair was jet black and stood up in a flame on top of his head. His features were as sharp as his glare. Nappa had always found his Captain to be fearsome, despite his 5’3” stature. Though he wasn’t the tallest Saiyan to ever exist, he was definitely the most fierce Nappa and the rest of the squad had ever known. The Captain was a man of few words but of many deeds. Deeds to be left unspoken, due to their horrifying nature. He had only ever done things in a display of self-perseverance or self-glorification. He had never known anything other than a life of destruction, not that it bothered him, especially since he was so damn good at it. Nappa returned his focus to the vacuum of space, taking in its vast emptiness. His greatest desire was to fill the galaxy with color again, return it to its former glory before the ongoing war had destroyed anything and everything that could ever have been considered beautiful out there.  
The vessel came to an abrupt halt and everyone became tense, knowing what was coming. Raditz, the co-commander, stood from his seat and began barking orders to get the vessel moving again. “We don’t have time for this bullshit, you worthless morons. We need to get this piece of shit moving so we can get to Earth before General Onio has our heads.”  


The Captain said nothing, simply sitting in his chair, nodding at the crew to confirm that they had better follow Raditz’ order.

The Saiyan crew scrambled about the vessel to get it moving again, only to realize one of the engines had quit working, and they all groaned in disbelief after realizing the last man they lost in battle was their engineer/mechanic.

“How far are we from Earth?” The Captain finally spoke, the room went from complete chaos to dead silence.

“Approximately 3 miles, sir.” Nappa answered.

“Hand me a communicator.” He ordered.

Nappa obediently handed him a communicator, unsure of what he planned to do, but knowing he’d somehow get them to where they needed to be. He was not only known for his devastating strength, but also his incredible intelligence in the way of getting his crew out of unfavorable situations.

The gruff Captain dialed in a long string of coordinates and a phone number and waited patiently as he heard it ring on the other end.

“Galactic Auto, how may I help you?” came an annoyingly chipper female voice.

“Our engine is burnt out and we need a mechanic if we are to make our arrival on Earth as General Onio has ordered.” He answered curtly.

“Oh, of course, may I have the name of your vessel, your rank and your name, sir?”

“The Quixotic. Captain. Prince Vegeta.”

“Oh! Forgive me, Vegeta. I had no idea it was you. I’ll send out a mechanic right away. Please dial your coordinates and a mechanic should be there in no less than an hour.” The woman answered.

Vegeta hung up without saying anything else.

“Sir, what did we talk about?” Nappa asked Vegeta with a thin layer of scolding to his tone.

“I don’t need to thank that stupid harpy.” Vegeta grumbled. “It’s obvious what she’s interested in, anyway. Did you hear the way she changed upon learning she was speaking to the Prince?”

The other men in the ship all exchanged shocked glances. Could the Captain possibly be referring to… a woman being interested in him?

“She wants a promotion and she thinks being a kiss ass will get her that promotion. Use your brains, morons.” Vegeta snorted, walking away.

The crew did all they could to keep from laughing. How naïve he was.

Raditz was beyond amused. Vegeta may be the smartest of the bunch, but he knows absolutely nothing about women, Raditz thought to himself. He decided to rest while they waited for the mechanic to arrive at their location.

Vegeta sat in the windowsill of the small vessel and stared off into space, literally. He wasn’t a fool; he knew plenty about women and about romance and love and all that crap. He had also seen the strongest of warriors brought to their knees because of love. With love often came pain, unhappiness, discord, and always inconveniences. Vegeta would be stupid to let himself ever get sucked into feelings for someone. He had seen it end in disaster, be it from tragedy, betrayal, or just plain rejection. He’d rather die at the hands of a pathetic Earth dweller than let something as stupid and impractical as such a superficial emotion like love be his downfall. He prided himself on being cold and unfeeling and made for nothing but battle. He wasn’t about to sully his reputation as a fighting machine for some woman. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a rescue transport humming nearby. Finally, the mechanic was here so they could get to Earth and begin their assignment.  


Vegeta stepped out onto the outer platform to greet the mechanic only to find that he or she was already at work. Mechanics were typically very ugly because of explosions and accidents, so he prepared himself to take in the ugliness and not flinch. “Hello, would you mind stepping out of the engine chamber for a moment? Just so I may verify you’re the mechanic we requested. I understand there’s another vessel nearby who requested a mechanic and I want to make sure we didn’t get the wrong mechanic.”

“Sure, pal, one sec.” A woman’s voice echoed from the engine chamber.

Shortly after, a set of large, vibrant, blue eyes were staring up at Vegeta from underneath a space suit’s visor. “Howdy partner. I’m the mechanic sent here for vessel #645334. That’s you guys, right?” the woman asked.

“Y-yes, that’s correct. Thank you.” Vegeta was flustered because the woman didn’t seem to grasp the concept of personal space.

“You okay there, buddy?” the woman asked.

“Could you back up? Don’t you know it’s against protocol for a female employee to be this close to a male employee during work hours?” Vegeta snorted.

“That rule applies to Saiyans. Which I am not; I’m a human. Don’t get your tail in a knot. I’m only close because sound doesn’t travel in space as it is, and the communicators they give us to speak with outside of vessels with have weak signal strength, so I’m making sure we have a strong enough signal to conduct the business we need to conduct.” The woman snorted back.

Vegeta smirked. “You’ve got quite the mouth, don’t you?”

The woman glared up at him. “Wouldn’t you like to know? You’ve got quite the Napoleon complex, don’t you?”

Vegeta’s smirk turned into a scowl and he bared his teeth in annoyance. “What is your name, woman?” he barked.

“Bulma. Bulma Briefs. I’m the head mechanic, so if you’d like to talk to my boss, I’m right here, you stupid gorilla.” Bulma got in Vegeta’s face. “You don’t intimidate me, you Trolls movie reject.”

Vegeta’s temper began to rise, but he was surprisingly impressed by the woman’s audacity and wit. “Tell me, are all Earthlings like you?”

“There is no one like me.” Bulma said indignantly.

“I see. So you must be the most irritating of the bunch then?” Vegeta pressed, trying to see how far he could go before she broke.

“I can be. I can be the biggest headache you’ll ever have, Captain. Or I can be as pleasant as a rose.”

“I doubt that. Roses are quiet.”

“Ha, well look at that. That’s the closest you’ve come to damage since you opened that banana blender you call a mouth.”

“Now you’re just being racist.”

“Don’t act like you’re a saint. We’re very familiar with your race on Earth, and we all know exactly how you feel about us earth dwellers.” Bulma sneered.

Vegeta smirked. “So, what have you heard of me?”

“Nothing, other than that you’re a bratty Prince who is always grumpy and has never been intimate with a woman.” Bulma answered, smirking back.

Vegeta couldn’t identify this bubbling feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he knew he didn’t like it. Foreign feelings made for unpreparedness and Vegeta wasn’t about that life.

“Well, seeing as how your rescue transport has gone off to pick up the other mechanic, you may as well get on our ship and save us the trouble of waiting around for you.” Vegeta crossed his arms.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. “So, the fierce prince does have a heart after all.”

“Bulma, was it? This is out of concern for myself and my squad being late to our expected arrival time on Earth, not out of concern for you in any capacity.” Vegeta said in annoyance.

“Oh, please. You know I’d suffocate and freeze if I was left out here for too long being that I obviously don’t have the proper equipment to sustain my oxygen and warmth for too long without assistance.” Bulma smirked at him. “It’s okay, it’ll be our secret.” With that, Bulma prissed off to complete the last few adjustments she needed to make to the engine.

Vegeta couldn’t believe the nerve of this woman, talking to him like she had. He wanted to backhand her, but at the same time, he felt like it would be a horrible lapse in judgement on his part were he to lay a hand on her. As Bulma prissed away, he watched her walk. She carried herself with confidence and walked with attitude. He admired that, as he could totally respect a person with confidence, not to mention he just liked the way she walked. He couldn’t see much of the shape of her body because of the baggy space suit she was wearing. He continued to think about the positive qualities of this Earth woman when he suddenly realized what was happening. He was wasting his precious time thinking about some stupid woman. “Vegeta, get your shit together. Women are treacherous snakes to be left in the garden they slither around in.” He snarled at himself in disgust. How could he, the Prince of All Saiyans, be distracted by such a worthless harpy? He shook his head and walked back into the vessel. Vegeta knew for a fact that he was beyond what any woman could possibly deserve and that he need not concern himself any further with this one or any others.

He stopped short as he saw the woman plop herself into his command seat. He was strangely calm, and didn’t mind what he saw. She swung her legs over the arm of the chair, took the breathing mechanisms off and let her perfect blue hair, dampened with sweat, slip out of her helmet. She was in a grungy jumpsuit, and yet Vegeta swore she was the most attractive creature he’d ever laid eyes on. He said nothing to her, and simply decided to stand in the back of the vessel, knowing full well that Raditz would direct the squad until they made it to Earth.  
Raditz stared in disbelief at the woman lounging in Vegeta’s chair, but wasn’t particularly upset when he realized from where he was standing, he could see into her jumpsuit. He observed the tank top she was wearing which was stretched tightly across her particularly large breasts. They were spectacular. The woman was also sweaty from working, so her chest had a subtle shimmer to it. Raditz also said nothing, and simply directed the crew to wear they needed to go.

Once they arrived on Earth, Vegeta watched the crew all pour out of the vessel while Bulma, who had fallen asleep, remained curled up in his chair, he scoffed and walked out of the ship. Raditz walked over to her and decided it was time for her to get the fuck out of his Captain’s chair. He walked over, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. She woke in a panic when she realized she was in the arms of a Saiyan.

“What the hell are you doing? Put me down you ape!” Bulma started to struggle fiercely.

“I see. So you are all bark and no bite.” Raditz laughed. “You sure have a big mouth for someone who can’t even fight me off when I’m barely holding you. Anyway, I got tired of seeing you in the Captain’s chair that you invited yourself to.”

She squirmed until he finally put her down. The blue eyed woman clenched her hand into a fist and took a swing at him, hitting him squarely in the jaw. “All bark, huh?” She screeched.

Vegeta looked at her in shock, Raditz’s ki rising dangerously as his eyes flashed a dark look that made Bulma’s skin crawl. “How dare you hit me, you stupid woman!” He was seething with rage.

“Don’t put your hands on me without permission then, asshole!” Bulma screamed, scrambled to her feet, and then spun around on her heel and stormed off.

Vegeta liked how strong willed she was and the fact that she had stood up to Raditz, even if it had momentarily pissed him off. He’d be damned if she ever knew that, though. He pegged her as the type to be arrogant like he was, but obviously it was different with him. His arrogance was justified in every way. She was just a stupid human. It just wasn’t the same. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma groaned as she heard her alarm clock go off. She had been up considerably late the night before working on a whole new robotics system designed to independently fly into space and fix ships with any kind of problem that wasn’t too complicated in order to save time for the mechanics. Her run in with the asshole Prince of all Saiyans had inspired her to build new technology so she could avoid any other run-ins of that nature. It was still dark out, as Bulma never let the sun beat her to rising. She was the type of woman who, although perpetually sleep deprived, enjoyed waking up early. Except today. Today, Bulma wanted to stay in bed and pretend she didn’t have a job or responsibilities, or that her stupid boyfriend Yamcha wasn’t a total moron. Today she had to meet with Vegeta and his crew once again. She wasn’t looking forward to it, but she figured if she tried to distract them by looking her best, they might not be such a pain to deal with. She’d done it before; all she had to do was fix her hair, get a little dolled up, wear something tight fitting and BAM. Whatever Saiyan she was dealing with suddenly became putty in her perfectly manicured hand; free for her to manipulate however she wanted and/or needed.  


She rubbed her eyes and rolled over, accidentally falling out of bed and flat onto her face. Of course. Bulma thought to herself. She picked herself up and trudged sleepily to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. She knew a cup of hot coffee and a hot shower would give her the pick-me-up she needed. After she got the coffee started, she dragged her feet to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. The warm water felt great and helped relax her tense shoulders. Hunching over a work bench all day wasn’t the healthiest in terms of posture, but Bulma loved her work and wasn’t interested in building a comfortable workspace because in her opinion, if you weren’t exhausted and feeling physical stress from working hard, you weren’t working hard enough. It was a stupid way of thinking, but she was stubborn. Once she finished showering, she dried herself off, wrapped her towel around herself, and walked to the kitchen with a spring in her step. She already felt awake and ready for the day. She poured herself a cup of coffee and added some cream and sugar, then downed the whole cup in one go. She set the coffee cup down and walked back to her bathroom and got ready. She dried her hair and fixed it perfectly, put on a bit of makeup, (only a little because she was naturally blessed with perfect looks) and put on a knee length red business dress and some cute red pumps to go with it. This was a business meeting, and Bulma figured the louder the color of the dress, the more she’d have everyone’s attention. She looked in the mirror one last time to fix her hair and then she was walking out her front door, her keys, purse, and lab coat in hand.  


Once she arrived at Galactic Auto, she threw on her lab coat and got to work until it was time for the scheduled meeting.

“Hey babe.” Came a familiar voice.

Bulma rolled her eyes before turning to look at him.

“Hi Yamcha. Didn’t we talk about you visiting me at work? I’m very busy and I don’t have time to just chat. What do you need?” Bulma wasn’t trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

“I just wanted to bring these to you and tell you that I got the promotion.” Yamcha handed a cheap looking bouquet of roses to Bulma.

Bulma smiled. “Thank you babe, they’re beautiful. I’m so proud of you!” Bulma truly was proud of him for getting the promotion, but she sensed something was off with the way he was behaving. These flowers were also ugly as shit. He never brought her flowers, half-dying or otherwise. “Is there something else you wanted to say?”

“Yeah um, I brought you the flowers to say I’m sorry.” Yamcha looked down at the ground.

“Sorry? What for?” Bulma was confused.

“I’m breaking up with you, Bulma. You just aren’t leading the type of lifestyle that I want for myself and I don’t see you embracing the pursuit of fame like I’m after.” Yamcha said seriously, but in a sheepish tone of voice. “I hope you understand. I just need to surround myself with models and movie stars and other professional athletes. I can’t keep adjusting my schedule to fit yours because I work as a professional baseball player and a sports model, B. I just can’t keep doing this.”

Bulma couldn’t say anything. Yamcha was breaking up with her? After all of the work she had done to get him where he is, and he has the nerve to leave her behind to pursue the fame SHE gave him? All at once, her temper bubbled up. “You dirty rotten rat!” She threw the flowers to the ground. “I got you to where you are, and you’re telling me that I don’t have the lifestyle you want? I’m the only reason you HAVE that so-called ‘fame’! I am the world’s most famous female scientist, I own Capsule Corp now, and I have created almost every piece of tech that you idiots use for your stupid modeling shit! Go take a long walk off a short pier you jerk!” Bulma was enraged. “Get out of here! Don’t ever come back and don’t ever let me see your stupid face in my auto shop again!” She slapped him with all her might and turned around and stormed off to her office.

Yamcha was frozen in shock. He had expected her to be upset, but in a saddened sort of way, not full on fury. He had no idea what to do. He was almost going to go after her when his phone started to buzz. It was the woman he was leaving Bulma for. 

“Hey baby!” Yamcha forgot Bulma immediately.

“Hey baby, are you coming? We’re supposed to have lunch and then the photoshoot.” This woman had a slutty way of saying everything, and the simpleton that Yamcha was thought it was great. He didn’t often think with his brain, and this time was no exception. Yamcha never intended to hurt Bulma, but he was also tired of hearing her say no to furthering their futures together. Yamcha had wanted to get married to Bulma, but she constantly gave him excuses as to why she couldn’t marry him yet. He wanted to settle down even if it meant settling down with a super hot, big breasted, fat assed blonde. 

Bulma didn’t hear the conversation from her office. She had shut her door and got back to work fixing up the new door latch for ship 225, and her office was soundproof.

Yamcha left Galactic Auto and went off to meet his model girlfriend.

Bulma’s alarm went off in her office, letting her know it was time for the meeting. She fixed her hair, buttoned her lab coat, hiding her dress, and walked confidently to the conference room after calming herself down. As her heels clacked against the concrete floor of the space station, she took deep breaths to ensure she didn’t walk into the meeting mid-emotional breakdown. She sat at the head of the table, being that she was the main lady in charge, and waited patiently for all of those lazy Saiyans to arrive.

One by one they started to wander into the conference room and sat down. Vegeta was the last to arrive, a stack of files in his hand. He was busy studying them as he walked in and didn’t seem to notice Bulma at all.

“Ahem.” Bulma cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. It didn’t’ work. So she sighed, rolled her eyes, flipped her hair, and took off her lab coat, revealing her form fitting dress. Instantly, all eyes were on her. Including Vegeta’s.

“Alright, everyone. I called this meeting because Galactic Auto has been receiving a few complaints here and there by commanding officers and I need to know what the most common complaint is so I can fix whatever the problem is.” Bulma went on.

Vegeta was very distracted. He tried so hard to focus on what she was saying, but for the first time in his life, he was engulfed in the beauty of the female figure. Bulma may be strong willed and a bit annoying, but she was the perfect specimen of what he imagined an angel would probably look like. She was gorgeous, and her red dress made her big blue eyes even more vibrant than they already were. He took in every detail of her. Her lips were full and supple, her cheeks were prominent and rosy, and her eyes had a sparkle to them that couldn’t be matched by even the brightest of stars. He was lost in thought.

“How about you, captain?”

He looked up realizing Bulma was talking to him. “Sorry woman, I was thinking. What did you want?” Vegeta answered honestly, causing the rest of the room to laugh. He was always brutally honest.

“I asked you if you had any particular complaints with your vessel and if you’d like an upgraded model, but as I can see, you have the attention span of a goldfish. What were you thinking about that was so very important?” Bulma clapped back, again, the room was filled with snickers.

“Battle techniques. Not that your tiny brain could comprehend such complicated tactical information.” Vegeta snarled. Almost always honest. The other officers in the room shifted uncomfortably in their seats as they sensed Vegeta’s energy level rising with his temper. They all braced for what they were sure would turn into a slaughter.

Bulma clenched her teeth. “It seems that all of the competent people have already spoken their minds, and now all that’s left is this babbling moron.” Bulma stared right at Vegeta.

“You wouldn’t know competency if it bit you in the ass, you stupid bitch.” Vegeta spoke through his teeth, his temper rising.

“Oh? Then why did I have to come work on the engine of your stupid ship? OH! That’s right! Because YOU AREN’T SMART ENOUGH TO FIX A SIMPLE ENGINE.” Bulma was inches away from his face, unaware of how dangerous her current position actually was.

Vegeta’s energy level started rising more as he stood up and all of the other Saiyans in the room stood up and backed away.

“Miss Briefs, please, calm down. The captain has a short temper and it’s not a good idea to test his patience!” Nappa begged her to take it down a few notches.

Bulma put her hands on Vegeta’s shoulders and slammed him back in his chair. “You are not going to throw a temper tantrum. You’re going to shut up and pay attention to this lesson, or so help me, I will shove this biomechanics textbook so far up your ass you’ll be barfing dissertations for months.”

Vegeta was taken aback and calmed down instantly. To everyone else’s relief, he crossed his arms and sighed. “Whatever. Carry on. I will pay attention.”

Bulma went on discussing different mechanical issues with certain ship models, how to fix them, and handed out instructions for simple issues that any crew could fix themselves. She also discussed the new robotics design she’d been working on that would further assist with any technological issues they may be having with their ships until Galactic Auto released the newest models.

”Meeting dismissed.” Bulma finally said, after she was sure everyone’s questions and concerns had been addressed.

Everyone got up, including Vegeta and headed for the door.

“Except for you, captain. I need a word with you.” Bulma hissed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and plopped back into his chair and slammed his feet up onto the table. “What is it, earth bitch?” He smirked.

Bulma grabbed his ankles and threw his feet off of the table. “You are going to show me some respect. Have you not ever spoken to a woman before? I’m sure there must be some women above you in your military, correct?”

Vegeta looked at her, bewildered. “Well duh, of course the women are in our military. But no, there are none of a higher position. They’re all Section 7. Meaning they’re either foot soldiers or medics. This is because they have more patience than the males of our race.”

Bulma didn’t know what to say to that, but suddenly she felt less angry at him, since it was obvious he had limited contact with women in general, and he had clearly never learned how to answer to a woman. “I see, well I guess I’ll have to educate you.”

Vegeta looked at her suspiciously. “What do you plan to do?”

“I’m just going to teach you how to work with a woman without being so damn hostile about it.” Bulma smiled a little.

Suddenly, Vegeta felt the need to be rude to her melt away. “Very well. I am willing to learn if it will make my time on Earth easier.” He looked at her earnestly for the first time, and wasn’t scowling.

Bulma smiled warmly at him and extended her hand. “Hopefully we can be friendly with one another, if not actual friends.”

Vegeta hesitantly shook her hand. “You should know that my life is all about working, so don’t be expecting me to go shopping with you or whatever it is you Earth women do with ‘friends’.”

Bulma laughed. “Don’t worry, captain, I won’t be making you do anything girly.” With that, she collected her things and started to head out the door when she was stopped once more by the overly suspicious prince.

“Woman.” Vegeta stood up.

“Yes, captain?” Bulma turned to look at him.

“You uh, you look nice in that color. It suits you well. Perhaps you should wear it more often.” Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at the ground beside him as he said it.

*Ba-bump*

Bulma’s heart started to flutter slightly. “O-oh, thank you, captain.” Her cheeks turned pink as she turned around and walked out the door.

Vegeta felt strange, but decided not to focus on it too much. He kept his arms crossed and walked out the door, his tail tightening around his waist. He maintained his thoughts that although this woman wanted to be friendly, she was still just a worthless Earth woman. 

Bulma flopped down next to her workbench in the bean bag chair she almost never used. Her cheeks were flushed and she felt incredibly flustered. There was NO way she was attracted to one of those psycho aliens. “Bulma Briefs, what the hell is *wrong* with you?” She smacked her cheeks and got back up and got back to work.  
By the end of the day, Bulma had finished several prototypes for the new robots that would assist with the fixing of minor ship issues. She felt accomplished as she grabbed her purse and her lab coat and the blue-prints for the new ship designs. She took off her pumps and walked out of her office, accidentally running into someone. She looked up, and to her displeasure, it was Yamcha.

“Did I not make myself crystal clear? I don’t want to ever see your sorry face again.” Bulma hissed.

“Bulma, babe, I shouldn’t have done what I did today… I was stupid. I love you. Please take me back.” Yamcha gave her those puppy-dog eyes she couldn’t say no to. Yamcha, though he was definitely having his fun with his new model, he definitely missed Bulma. They had history. The type of history that Yamcha simply wasn't ready to let go of. He'd been thinking about it since they last spoke and he just couldn't take it. 

The model he was with was the type of woman you had your fun with, and Bulma was the one you married. In his mind, Yamcha was doing the right thing. He'd have his fun with his side girl, and he'd marry Bulma and have the perfect wife. He never had any malicious intentions; he wasn't that kind of guy. He just had a weakness for big breasts and blonde hair, but also Bulma. He figured this to be the perfect way to handle it.

“Yeah, okay. But you’re making me a romantic dinner at your place and then you’re buying me a new dress.” Bulma said indignantly.

Yamcha’s face lit up for a moment, but then looked a bit weird as he realized Marlene’s clothing and other stuff was at his apartment, but then went back to a smile. “How about we just have a night to ourselves, huh? We can go back to your place and turn on some music and get reacquainted.” He winked.

Bulma wasn’t stupid, but sometimes hormones make it difficult to see bullshit when it’s right in front of you. “Sounds good to me.” Against her better judgement, they slept together. She woke up the next morning, though, to a Yamcha-less bed. She would normally be angry, but she figured she had gotten her guy back. Might as well just be glad he came to his senses.

She stretched, got ready for work and thought nothing more of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always hate the build up part of the story because I always like to get to the good part where Geets and Bulma do some mattress dancing, but what can I say? The build up is what gets us all interested enough to follow the story!

Vegeta had been lying awake in bed all night, every night, after each time he had met with Bulma for him to learn how to calmly socialize with women and just people he worked with in general. He had been unable to get the blue haired scientist out of his mind. She was gorgeous. He couldn’t deny that. He very much enjoyed the sight of her. He had wondered what it would be like to have her in his arms. However, he refused to accept that he had slowly started to develop feelings for her that were more than just an admiration of her physical beauty. He craved her presence whenever she wasn’t around. He got up, stretched and walked to the bathroom of his Saiyan command dorm. His tail swung sleepily behind him as he turned on the shower. The warm water felt nice on his ever-tense shoulders. He was constantly stressed. Being captain of sector 1 meant he managed the top fighters, dealt with the largest piles of paperwork and fought in the most dangerous of battles. He had a lot to be in charge of, and sometimes he wished he could just live a relaxing life of fighting whomever he pleased and being royalty. He got out of the shower still pondering Miss Briefs. He wondered if she ever thought about him, too. The tired prince got dressed meticulously smoothing out any crease, wrinkle or other flaw in his uniform, carefully put on his chest armor, and slid on his pristine white gloves. He loved wearing white gloves. They looked clean and professional. He smiled at all of the times his gloves had furthered him in battle. The first time someone had managed to hit him and cause him to bleed, he wiped his mouth, getting blood on his nice white gloves, and that had made him angry enough to finish the fight with a single galick gun. Vegeta walked out of his dorm, closed the door and marched down the hallway, his usual scowl spread across his face, and his tail wrapped tightly around his waist. He walked around for a bit and decided to rest against a wall and think about things. He closed his eyes for a moment when he felt a hand on his arm. He opened one eye to see who dared touch him but was secretly relieved to find that it was his brother, Tarble.

“Hiya!” Tarble greeted him cheerfully. “How are you?”

Vegeta grunted. “Hello, Tarble. I am fine. What do you need?”

Tarble looked around before leaning in and whispering. “I saw that blue-haired woman with some other man.”

Vegeta suddenly felt the fur on his tail bristle in displeasure. “She what?”

Tarble looked at him seriously. “You two are not together, right? That would mean she’s cheating on you.”

Vegeta realized they were not together, and his fur smoothed back out. “No, we are not together. She’s simply a coworker.” Vegeta closed his eyes once more.

Tarble sighed. “What a relief. When I saw them kissing I thought for sure I had to be mistaken about your relationship with her. Glad to know everything is as it should be!” Tarble happily patted his brother’s shoulder before walking away. “Take care, brother!”

Vegeta grumbled. He didn’t like the idea of another man having his lips pressed against Miss Briefs. Not that he wanted to press his lips against hers, but still. He just knew he didn’t like it.

Later in the day, it was almost sunset. He walked to the conference room where he was supposed to meet Miss Briefs, but saw that the room was empty. He sighed. She must still be in her office. He walked to her office and found her working away unaware of the world around her. She bent over to reach for a screwdriver she dropped under her work bench. Her skirt raised just enough for Vegeta to see the upper part of her thighs exposed. He couldn't tear his eyes away from them. He knocked softly on the door. She turned and saw him, and then scrambled to her feet realizing she had lost track of the time. She ran to the door and opened it.

“Captain! I am so sorry! I completely lost track of the time!” She blushed and gestured for him to enter.

Vegeta looked at her and took note of how exhausted and unhappy she looked. “ I didn't have to wait at all, not that I would have even considered waiting.”

Bulma seemed to be relieved at that, and offered him to sit in the beanbag chair in the corner of her office.

“I’m fine.” Vegeta stood at the workbench, eyeing the blueprints, and trying to hide the impressed feeling he had that kept seeming to creep its way outward. “Is this what you were talking about at the conference we argued at? These blueprints?”

Bulma smiled and nodded. “That would be them. I’ve been working on them for a month now, but I’m trying to figure out the best way to design the interior to make it as comfortable as it can be for extended travel, since when you guys leave, it’s usually for a month or two at a time.”

Vegeta stepped closer to her unintentionally. He was now only inches from her.

Bulma looked up at him, surprised. “Capt-“

“Vegeta. You may call me Vegeta.” He said, his voice a low grumble.

Bulma smiled warmly. “Then it’s only fair that you call me Bulma.”

“Very well, woman, I'll try to remember your name.” He leaned in closer to her face, taking in the sweet scent of her perfume.

Bulma’s face was red, and for the first time she actually noticed how handsome Vegeta was. His features were perfectly chiseled. He looked like a sculpture. He had deep, black eyes, coarse hair, prominent eyebrows and a jawline sharp enough to cut the tension in the room. As she started to lean in, she came to her senses and pulled back. “A-anyway, um, what were we going to go over in today’s socializing lesson?”

Vegeta sensed her desire, but he pulled back as well. “I believe you were going to teach me about speaking to women in a manner that flatters them.” He looked into her eyes deeply.

Bulma’s face was now on fire as she sat down and tried to think clearly enough to teach him anything. “W-well you should know that you should always be respectful of a lady and you should always greet her in a gentlemanly manner.”

Vegeta knelt down next to her. “And what might that greeting involve?”

Bulma fidgeted. “Well, usually the man will shake her hand or kiss it, depending on the occasion.” Bulma tried to remember the etiquette she had learned as a child.

Vegeta softly took her hand in his and pressed his lips against her knuckles gently. “I am familiar with this greeting. My mother taught me this when I was a cub.”

Bulma tried very hard not to turn any darker red than she already was. “Sometimes, the man will kiss the woman on the cheeks, but that’s only if they’re very close, at least that’s how I was taught.”

Vegeta nodded. “I see. So when you and I become very close, is that how I should greet you?” He was still holding her hand in his.

He was answered with silence as Bulma tried her best not to lose her composure. 

"Sometimes you can..." Bulma's voice trailed off as she saw Vegeta's gloved hand gently grip her thigh. She bit her lip as he slid his hand upward.

Vegeta smirked when he saw her struggling to control herself. He leaned forward and studied her as she stared back into his eyes. All he could think about was the way she had spoken to him with such fire in her voice and her personality. She was strong willed, and whether he knew why or not, Vegeta was undoubtedly attracted to her. It didn't hurt that she was so physically perfect, either. 

Bulma swallowed and continued looking at him, her lips quivering now and her skin fevered. "V-Vegeta..."

"Yes?" His voice cocky and soft as he raised an eyebrow at her while he teased her with his lips just inches from hers. 

"Vegeta.. kiss..." Bulma stood up abruptly. “Vegeta, we are just friends. I am in a relationship. Things can’t go past friendship.”

Vegeta felt a twinge of jealousy in his chest. “I understand, woman. I’m sorry to have made you uncomfortable. Perhaps that should be it for today. I will behave better tomorrow.” With that, he walked out of her office. Bulma was inarguably disappointed when he left so quickly - could she deny the fact that she had wanted him to kiss her? Not at all. But she was in a relationship, and her mind was instantly distracted from that once her phone started to ring. When she saw that it was Yamcha her heart skipped a beat.

“Hey babe!” Bulma answered cheerfully. “I can’t wait to see you for dinner tonight!”

“Hey babe, I’m sorry, I can’t make it tonight. I have some work I have to catch up on.” Yamcha answered flatly.

Bulma’s face fell, until she thought of a way to convince him to still make time for her. “Well, maybe you can just come over to my house then?” She spoke in a sultry tone.

“Sounds great, babe. I’ll be over tonight.” Yamcha hung up.

“I…love you…” Bulma said into the phone to the dial tone. Something was off. She figured Yamcha was probably really stressed and she decided to surprise him at work with takeout from his favorite place. She wouldn’t stay long, since he had to work, but she wanted to at least show him how much she cared.

Bulma strode into where Yamcha worked and asked for him and was given a confused expression in return by the receptionist. “Are you his girlfriend?” 

“Yes, yes I am.” Bulma smiled.

“I’m sorry, dear. Yamcha left for the day about 25 minutes ago. I assumed he was leaving to meet you since he said he had to meet with his girlfriend Marlene tonight.” The receptionist told her.

“M-Marlene? My name is Bulma.” Bulma was very confused.

“Oh dear… honey, I… I don’t know what to say.” The receptionist looked at her apologetically. “I’m so sorry.”

Bulma took a deep breath, smiled and put the takeout onto the receptionist’s desk. “In that case, this is for you. It’s a full meal, and it’s on me. Please enjoy.” With that, she flipped her hair and walked out of the building. She knew exactly where she was going. Bulma got back to Galactic Auto and threw her stuff on the floor, dialed Yamcha’s number and waited for him to pick up.

“Hello? Bulma?” Yamcha answered in a very breathy voice. He continued to bite and kiss the bare shoulder of the model in his bed. 

“Hi Yamcha. I’m busy tonight as well. Sorry.” Bulma said.

“Oh… Okay it’s fine babe. I’ll catch y-” Yamcha said.

“Kay, bye then.” Bulma hung up quickly. She threw her phone to the ground and started to cry. She heard footsteps behind her, but had no desire to see who it was. She suddenly felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

“Are you okay, Miss Briefs?” said a gentle voice.

She turned around. It was Tarble. “Hello, officer. Yes I’m fine.”

“Tarble is fine, Miss Briefs.” He said kindly. “I’m sorry if this is a bit nosy, but why are you crying?”

“My boyfriend is cheating on me.” Bulma said in a bitter tone of voice.

“I see. I’m sorry to hear that. I assume that would mean the end of that relationship, correct?” Tarble asked.

“Yes, why?” Bulma looked at him inquisitively.

“My br-erm, friend, would just be interested to know that you’re newly available. Not that he’d pounce on you in your vulnerable state, I’m just telling you he has taken a liking to you, though he’d never be so bold as to tell you. At least, I don’t think he would. He’s not very good with feelings.”

Bulma was angry, but still interested. A Saiyan man was interested in her? If she needed anything, it was a change of pace, and what better way to change your pace than go from an Earth man who cheated on you all the time to an alien warrior from a race known to have a one track mind? 

“Who is your friend?” She figured it was better than being cheated on by some joker who had only used her to climb the social ladder. In her mind, she hadn’t really suffered much of a loss if the man she was losing was cheating behind her back and lying to her face. 

Tarble realized he had said too much. “I don’t think it’s my place to put him on the spot like that, perhaps you’ll just figure it out on your own. Especially considering you’re the only woman he’s ever really shown any sort of interest in. I am pleased to see you aren’t put off by the fact that a Saiyan man is interested in you.” He did his best to keep his expression neutral so as not to give away anything. Tarble was considerably less skilled at keeping secrets than his brother, Vegeta. 

Bulma smirked. “It’s not every day an alien shows interest in a human in that manner, especially one from a warrior race.” She gave Tarble a wink.

Tarble smiled and laughed softly. “That’s better. A smile suits you much better than tears.” He wiped away the tears on her face. “You should meet my wife, Gure, someday. She’d love you. She’s not Saiyan either, though she is from another planet. We met as children.” Tarble had a faraway look in his eyes as he reminisced happily about meeting his wife for the first time. Bulma was envious of the love he had for his wife. She wondered if she’d ever find love and happiness like that.

“I’d love to meet her, Tarble.” Bulma smiled and hugged him.

Tarble gently patted her back and started to walk away. “Chin up, Miss Briefs. You’ll be just fine.”

“Thanks, Tarble, and please, call me Bulma.” Bulma smiled, and decided to wander the halls of the military complex that was connected to Galactic Auto. She found herself in a hall filled with doors that all looked the same. She realized she must’ve accidentally found her way to the dorms. She decided it would be best to be as quiet as possible, considering it was late and the Saiyans might be aggressive if woken. 

“What are you doing here, woman?” Vegeta was stepping out of his dorm when he saw her.

“Oh, um, I just thought I would wander around.” Bulma was only partially lying.

“Why do you smell like tears?” Vegeta squinted at her. “You’ve been crying. Why?”

Bulma was shocked for a moment before remembering the Saiyan race was notorious for their heightened senses and decided to answer him honestly. “My boyfriend is cheating on me, so I’m eventually going to have to break up with him.”

Vegeta felt his temper rise. A man had made her cry? Had caused her sadness? It was unacceptable. Vegeta would slaughter him. “Where does he live?”

Bulma blinked several times. “What?”

“The man that has caused you pain. Where does he live? I’ll neutralize him in a single ki-blast.” Vegeta spoke matter-of-factly.

Bulma smiled. “You don’t need to do that. I’m going to dump him.”

“Where are you dumping him? I can help.” Vegeta didn’t seem to understand what she meant.

“N-no, Vegeta, I mean like, I’m going to end the relationship.” Bulma stepped closer to him.

“And that’s it? No other consequences?” Vegeta became angrier; totally unaware of his emotions showing themselves.

“Vegeta, why are you so angry? This happens to a lot of people.” Bulma was confused for a moment until a knowing smile spread across her face. “Vegeta, are you perhaps, being protective?”

“What? Of course not, you’re just a stupid earth woman.” The prince crossed his arms in annoyance. 

“Oh, I see.” Bulma pressed. 

“NO ONE will hurt you and get away with it.” Vegeta raised his voice, but once he realized what he had said, he turned away from her. “I’m going for a walk.”

Bulma’s face turned red. “I-I see…”

Bulma silently walked with him, unaware of how tense her presence was making him.

Vegeta abruptly stopped walking and looked intensely at Bulma. She stared back at him, confused. He stepped closer to her until she was pinned against a wall. He let his eyes roam her body and he leaned in, his lips once again only inches from hers. He pushed away from the wall and turned around, his back now to Bulma. He couldn't even look at her. 

“Bulma, you’re messing me up. Everything about you is in my way, and you’re everything that I never wanted. Stay away from me.” Vegeta spoke with venom in his voice.

Bulma’s lips started to quiver as tears flowed out of her eyes. “W-Why are you being so cold? After our friendship blooming you… you j-just treat me like g-garbage! You only think about yourself! Everyone was right!” She turned and ran back down the long hallway crying.

Vegeta clenched his fists. “Woman! I am trying to keep you at a distance for your safety! Saiyans aren’t exactly the cuddly type, and I can already see this being more detrimental to you than anything else. Why can’t you see that?”

Bulma stopped running and turned around to look at him. “I am a grown woman and I do NOT need anyone to make judgement calls like that for me. Screw you, captain. That’s nothing more than an excuse to be an ass!” Bulma ran as fast as she could to the laboratory and collected her things, hurriedly running to the transport pick up point so she could get the hell out of there. Once a transport finally pulled up, she asked to go home.

Vegeta was already storming down the hallway to where Bulma had run off to. There was no way in hell he was going to allow her to believe and ACCUSE him of such nonsense. He followed the smell of her perfume and her coconut shampoo. He caught a glimpse of her just as she closed the door to her transport. He had to follow her and clear things up, or there’d be no way he’d get any sleep, and Kami knows he needs his sleep, regardless of what little amount he may get.

Bulma finally got home, and stumbled upstairs, her eyes blurry from the tears. Once she got to her bedroom, she threw all of her stuff on the floor and crawled into her bed and began sobbing heavily into her pillow. How could she have such bad luck with men? And all in one day? She should’ve taken the job offer from her father as a partner in Capsule Corp, rather than trying to run her own company and Capsule Corp all by herself. She had chased her dream and had gotten heartbreak and cruelty in return.

Vegeta followed Bulma’s transport to her house and completely overlooked the fact that he should probably knock before entering her home. As he flew through a window, he heard it. The most painful sound he’d ever heard. The sound of a woman crying with all of her might. It was a sadness from deep within. He knew all too well what that sadness felt like, and to hear another person project that sadness was difficult for him to handle. Still, determined to go set things straight, he followed the sound of her sobbing to her bedroom and stood in the doorway. “Woman.”

Bulma screamed, scared half to death, her face shiny from the tears that were streaming down her face. Her blue eyes were big and innocent. Her cheeks stained from the tears, and her lips still quivering. “How did you? What? Why are you here?”

“You’re wrong about why I tried to push you away. I am in fact doing it with your well-being in mind. I have no selfish intentions. I’m simply trying to protect you from the very cruel and unfeeling race that I belong to.” Vegeta spoke to her matter-of-factly.

“You don’t need to push me away for fear that you’re going to hurt me, captain. My own race does that to me just fine. Hurt me, I mean.” Bulma’s eyes fell to her hands which were anxiously wringing each other.

Vegeta felt pain in his chest. “Well then, what is it that you want from me, woman?”

“I wanted your friendship. You don’t have to do anything extraordinary, just be there for me, as I would be for you. We’d talk about things and hang out, and just enjoy each other’s presence.” Bulma’s face turned red. “But you’ve already made it clear that you don’t want that s-“

“Then we will be friends.” Vegeta said with finality in his voice. He turned to walk away.

“Captain.”

“Yes, woman?”

“The dorms would be locked down by now. You can’t go back. I’ll show you to the guest room and you can sleep at my house for the night.” Bulma got up and walked past him. “Follow me.”

Vegeta followed her without argument.

Bulma finally gestured to a more or less empty room; it had nothing in it but a bed and a nightstand and empty closet.

Vegeta nodded. “This will do. Thank you.” As he stepped forward to go to bed, he felt something on his chest. It was one of Bulma’s dainty and well manicured hands. 

Bulma spoke softly. “You know, you may be from a warrior race, but I don’t believe for a second that it means you’re unable to have healthy and loving relationships with people.” She kissed his cheek softly and walked back to her bedroom and went to sleep.

Vegeta continued to stand in the doorway, frozen. All he could think about was the kiss that had been gently planted on his cheek. He didn’t know the word for what that feeling could be described as. He didn’t know very many pleasant adjectives. He knew one pleasant adjective that his people used to describe only their home planet. He decided it was an appropriate word to describe Bulma and the kiss she had planted on his cheek. “Juaki.” He whispered, his hardened expression softening a bit, knowing no one would be there to see him, he decided it was okay to let his guard down for just a moment as he basked in Bulma and her kiss.

The next morning Bulma woke to the sound of her alarm clock, her eyes puffy from all the crying she had done the night before. She decided she’d better go wake Vegeta because she had no idea when he actually had to be up and ready for work. She made her way into the guest bedroom where she had left him for the night, but was surprised to see the bed made. “Where’d he go? Did he leave?’ Bulma asked out loud to herself. She shrugged and walked into the kitchen and found him standing there, fully dressed. He looked well slept. His face had a glow to it that she had not seen before. “Good morning, captain.”

He looked at her and tried his best not to blush. She changed into her pajamas after she showed him to his room, and they were, to say the least, fitting. “I told you. It’s Vegeta.”

Bulma smiled warmly and said, “Okay, Vegeta, would you like some coffee?”

“Yes.”He continued to study her.

“Is… something wrong?” Bulma finally noticed him staring.

“No.” Vegeta covered his face to hide the redness he felt creeping onto his cheeks. “I need a restroom. Where is it?”

“My bathroom is the cleanest, currently, so go up to my room and use mine.” She said, starting to set up the coffee maker.

Vegeta swiftly went up the stairs and walked into her bathroom. There were strange pieces of clothing strewn about the bathroom. He wasn’t sure what they were. They were triangular shaped cloths held together by thin pieces of fabric, some of them held together by colorful strings. He shrugged it off and relieved himself. Once he finished, he washed his hands and was about to walk out of the bathroom when he saw Bulma walk in and turn pink once she realized what she forgot to put away before he used her bathroom.

Vegeta, unaware of what the strange cloths were, walked past her and sat down in the chair she had in her room. “Bulma, what’s the matter?”

“Well, I seem to have left my panties all over the bathroom and now you know what all of my underwear looks like.” Bulma said, not facing him.

Vegeta was instantly embarrassed. It wasn’t like he had never seen a woman’s underwear before, but he’d never seen such frilly and skimpy panties before, and to have seen Bulma’s was even more embarrassing, considering she had said she only wanted to be friends. “I-I’m sorry… I’ve never seen any like that before, so had you not told me, I never even would’ve known what they were.”

Bulma was even more embarrassed at that. Had she been quiet, he never would’ve known. “Nice job, Bulma, nice job.”

They somehow managed to get through the rest of the morning without anything else embarrassing happening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tarble sat in the break room with Raditz, Nappa, Turles and Tora. They were playing a card game when Vegeta walked in, an aura of happiness about him.

Raditz looked up at him suspiciously. “Captain, ko jūs tik laimīgs par?” Raditz asked him what he was so happy about.

Vegeta looked at him sternly. “Am I not allowed to be in a good mood, Raditz?”

Raditz suddenly backtracked. “Of course captain, it’s just that I’ve-we’ve never seen you in a mood like this.”

Vegeta smirked. “I have finally found something that is… juaki.”

Nappa and Tarble gasped. “That’s great, brother!”

Vegeta didn’t smile, but he nodded in Tarble’s direction. “Well, I have work to do. All of you get your asses back to work after this game.” Vegeta walked out and headed toward the weapons sector. His ship needed to be armed better.

Raditz, Turles and Tora looked at each other then looked at the other two Saiyans. “What the hell does ‘juaki’ mean?”

Tarble was about to speak up and tell them, but Nappa spoke before he could answer them.

“Juaki is a very old Saiyan word.” Nappa answered.

“Well, how does Vegeta know it, then? He is the same age as the rest of us.” Raditz said.

“Vegeta knows that word because unlike you lot, he’s actually done extensive studies on our planet and race. As the eldest prince, he was required to know even the dead parts of our language.” Tarble answered.

Nappa and Tarble explained to the men what the word meant, and they all gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Bulma was working in the weapons sector to make sure all of the ships were equipped with the new ki-charged blasters she had developed in order to help reserve the Saiyan warriors’ stamina during travel, should they run into any trouble.

“Bulma! Hiya!” Goku, her oldest friend ran over to her. He picked her up in a great big hug and smiled a great big smile.

“Goku! Hey there! And Hi Gohan!” Bulma beamed at the sight of Gohan, the cute little kid that was the product of Chichi and Goku. Bulma always thought Gohan looked like someone she knew with that long hair of his, but she could never quite figure out who his face resembled. Gohan ran over to her and gave her a hug.

“Hi Aunt Bulma.” Gohan’s tail wagged back and forth as he spoke, which Bulma thought was the cutest thing ever.

Goku didn’t have a tail – he had lost it earlier in his life. He smiled and then walked up to Bulma. “Bulma I’m here to speak to Captain Vegeta. I think that’s his name. Chichi is making me get a job and I was told in order to apply for a job here I had to speak with him, being that I’m a Saiyan. Also, have you seen my brother, Raditz?”

Bulma smiled upon hearing Vegeta’s name. “I haven’t seen Raditz, but I can take you to the captain if you’d like.”

“That’d be awesome! Could you watch Gohan while I speak with him?”

“Of course! I love little Gohan!” She scooped the little boy up and began walking to where Vegeta’s office was but was surprised when he walked into the weapons sector just as she was about to leave to look for him.

“C-Captain, this is Son Goku, he’s here to speak with you about a job. He’s an excellent fighter and would do well.” Bulma said to him.

Vegeta suspiciously eyed the child in her arms and noticed Gohan’s tail. He hadn’t seen a Saiyan child in a very long time. Then he shifted his focus to Goku, who seemed like an idiot just by the look on his face. Vegeta shook his head and finally spoke. “You must be Kakarot.”

Goku’s eyes widened. “Woah! How’d you know it was me?”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “You have the same stupid face as your brother, who has told me plenty about you.”

Goku smiled obliviously to the fact that he had just been insulted. “Awesome! Glad to know my brother is proud of me!” He turned to Bulma and gave her a big hug. “Alright Bulma, take care of Gohan for me and I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Vegeta tensed when he saw how tightly Goku hugged Bulma. He wasn’t sure, but he suspected what he felt was jealousy, though he’d never admit it out loud. “This way, Garīgi.” The Saiyans around them started to snicker. It wasn’t often that Vegeta spoke their native tongue, but when he did, it was usually words like “Garīgi” which translated to “moron”.

Goku smiled. “Wow! That must be our native language, huh? Maybe you could teach me sometime, Vegeta!”

Vegeta spun around and got in Goku’s face. “Listen well, Kakarot, you are to refer to me as Captain. Not my name. My name is not to come out of your mouth, is that clear?”

“Y-yessir! I mean yes Vege-I mean captain!” Goku laughed nervously.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, grumbling something under his breath about a Saiyan as dumb as a space rock. Once Vegeta had finished analyzing Goku’s abilities, he had assigned him to squad 6, which was involved mainly in combat. Though he hated to admit it, Goku was incredibly strong and a very capable fighter.

Goku finally came back to the weapons sector, took Gohan from Bulma’s arms and waved cheerfully at her. “Thanks for the help, Bulma. I have a job and now Chichi won’t be mad at me!” Goku smiled as he flew off back to his home to his wife.

Bulma smiled and turned around to see Vegeta standing directly in front of her. “V-Vegeta. You’re um… close.”

Vegeta took her wrist in his hand and began pulling her to his office. “Come with me.”

Bulma blinked several times. “Uh, okay.”

Vegeta pulled her into his office and closed the door behind them and then walked over to his desk and took off his cape and his chest armor and set them on his desk. He looked up at Bulma and walked over to her and to her surprise, pulled her into his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

Bulma turned red and sheepishly wrapped her arms around him.

Vegeta wasn’t prepared for her to return the embrace, and his face subsequently turned red as well.

“Is this okay?” Vegeta asked her, suddenly concerned on whether she wanted this or not. 

“Y-yes, this is fine. Friends hug all the time.” Bulma had to focus with all her might to speak. “However, I’m curious…”

“Yes? What is it?”

“Why did you take off your armor and cape?”

“So that you could hear my heartbeat as I embrace you.”

“I see…”

“Woman…”

“Yes, Vegeta?”

He pulled away from her and tilted her head up to look at him with one of his gloved hands. “I don’t want to be your friend.”  
Bulma was confused.

“I want more. I do not wish to share you, and I do not wish to see you with that loser, Yamaha, or whatever his stupid name is.” He spoke sternly.

“M-more?” Bulma’s knees became weak. “Like, dating?”

“If it means the same in your culture as it does in mine, yes.”

“I see. We'll talk about it.”

“Fine, meet me in my dorm tonight and we shall discuss it.”

“O-okay Vegeta. I will meet you there.” Bulma couldn’t find any other words.

Vegeta leaned forward, pausing briefly, then proceeded to plant a small kiss on her forehead. “Juaki.” He whispered.

Bulma blushed more, and looked up at him. “What does juaki mean?”

He looked her in the eyes as he said it. “It means lovely.”

Bulma’s eyes began to fill with tears as she felt the warmth of emotions flood her whole body.

Vegeta leaned in slowly and pressed his forehead against Bulma’s. He wanted to take things slowly so that his primal instincts didn’t get the best of him. He didn’t want to hurt her; rather he wanted to protect her. He had no idea what to call this emotion. He just knew that he’d protect her at all costs, but he'd never ever admit this to her or anyone else for that matter.

Bulma closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. “Vegeta, thank you.”

Vegeta finally let go of her. “I won't engage in that stupid romance shit your species seems to be so fond of, though, and just because I want you doesn’t mean I’m going to turn into some cuddly weakling. I will still be the stern person you know me to be. I do not do public displays of affection. Do not expect it from me.”

Bulma smiled. “We’ll see.” She walked out of his office and went back to work.

Bulma finished working and locked her office, and walked out to the transport waiting for her. Standing next to it was Yamcha with a smile on his face.

“Hey babe.” Yamcha greeted her casually.

“Hello, Yamcha.” Bulma smoothed out her shirt and tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, pressing his face against her hair.

“What’s the rush? You’re always bugging me to spend time together, so I’m here. Why are you being all hesitant to see me now?” Yamcha spoke in a feigned hurt tone of voice.

“Well I’m busy right now. Why don’t you go see M-“

“Woman.”

They both turned to see Vegeta, standing in his uniform, his red cape flowing regally in the slight breeze. He adjusted his pristine white gloves and spoke to Bulma while staring Yamcha down.

“Is this the man you were telling me about? The one who caused you sadness?” He glared a hole through Yamcha.

“What the hell are you talking about? Who are you, pal? Bulma is my girl and I don’t like you looking at me like that. Take a walk.” Yamcha said angrily.

“Actually, Yamcha, I’m not your girl. That stopped when you started seeing Marlene on the side. I’ve moved on.” Bulma snorted, and walked over to Vegeta. “Yes, Vegeta. This is him, but you don’t need to waste your time.” Vegeta was caught off guard. Did this mean she had chosen him as her mate? He didn't know, but at the moment, he didn't care. He just knew it meant she didn't want Yamcha, and that was fine with him.

“What? Marlene? I’m n-“ Yamcha was cut off.

“Don’t lie. The receptionist at your work told me where you went last night. You’re a big phony. I bet you didn’t even get a promotion. Who knows what else you lie about.” Bulma spoke cuttingly.

Yamcha was speechless. He’d been caught and Bulma knew she had him cornered. He decided to play it off like she was crazy. “Whatever, Bulma. Believe what you want. Don’t come crying to me when some alien rejects you.” Yamcha waved her off and started to walk away when he felt a strong hand firmly grab his shoulder and spin him around. It was Vegeta. The Saiyan prince grabbed the front of Yamcha’s shirt and effortlessly lifted him in the air.

“Speak to her like that again, I dare you.” Vegeta growled through his teeth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Es tevi mīlu.” Vegeta whispered.

“I love you, too.” Bulma whispered back.

Vegeta refused to say it in any other language, because in his language, it meant more than what it translated to in other languages. It was a phrase used to convey hopelessness without that person. It meant he would rather die than exist without her. It meant he would willingly die for her as many times as he needed to. It meant he would spare no hardship in order to be with her. He existed only to be with her, now. He was no longer just a killing machine sent to battle. He had a reason to fight and win now, other than self-glorification. “I love you” meant so much more than him just loving her.

Bulma smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips but was yanked away from him before he could feel her lips on his. He saw Yamcha holding her, his lips pressed against hers in a passionate kiss. Bulma returned the kiss   
and wrapped her arms around the earth man.

“NO!” Vegeta sat up quickly, realizing that it was just a dream. He rubbed his temples. Turles came running into the dorm room and scanned the room for an intruder. Shit. I can't possibly be this attached to that vulgar woman, could I? Vegeta thought to himself before his door was kicked open. 

“Captain! What’s wrong?” Turles kept his guard up.

“Nothing, Turles. It was an unpleasant dream.” Vegeta said, still rubbing his temples.

“What about, sir?” Turles walked closer.

“Did I give you permission to come in here any further than that?” Vegeta snapped at him. “Get your ass back out there and do your job!” he barked.

“Yessir!” Turles ran out of the room to continue his guard duties.

That’s when it happened. The realization hit him. Vegeta was not only fond of Bulma, but he wanted her and only her. He couldn’t stand the idea of another man having her by his side. He longed to feel her lips on his, but he had no idea how to make that happen. He didn’t even know if dating in the human world meant kissing. He was completely new to all of this. The concept of dating baffled him when it came to his own race, let alone another race altogether. He knew taking things slow was no longer an option, as he realized a woman like Bulma would be someone in high demand, and he would not accept another man being her mate when he knew for a fact he would treat her better than anyone else.

Bulma sighed heavily as she failed once again for the umpteenth time at properly configuring the laser tech for the newest space pods for the Ginyu Force. She decided it was time she took a break. She stood up, stretched, and headed over to the breakroom for some coffee. As she was fixing her cup of coffee, she was pleased to find that someone had finally refilled the sugar other than her having to do it. She happily fixed her cup of coffee and walked out of the breakroom nearly plowing into Turles. She accidentally spilled coffee on him.

“O-Oh my kami! I’m so sorry!” Bulma hurriedly pulled out a paper towel from her lab coat pocket and began dabbing the stain.

Turles looked at her confused. “U-um, thank you?”

“Bulma Briefs, by the way, sorry about that. I’m super clumsy, thanks for not obliterating me.” Bulma spoke quickly out of nervousness.

“Why would I obliterate you for spilling coffee on me?” Turles asked.

“I’ve never met a Saiyan who didn’t have an easily set off temper. Save for Goku.” Bulma spoke honestly.

“Well, despite the fact that I have a tendency to be more mischievous than most Saiyans, I have no intention of destroying you over a coffee stain that happened because neither of us were really expecting someone to be right around the corner.” Turles shrugged. “Besides, now I have an excuse to be a bit late to work.”

Bulma looked up at him and smiled. “You’re very kind, thank you. Enjoy your tardiness.” She laughed softly. “By the way, would you happen to know where Captain Vegeta is, by any chance? I have some blue prints I have completed for the ships he requested, and I need him to look over them and make sure they’re to his needs so that I can get them in the production process.”

Turles nodded. “I believe I saw him head to the training rooms. He usually goes there around this time because everyone else is busy, and he doesn’t like to train around others.” Turles thanked her again for cleaning his armor, and stepped past her to grab a cup of coffee for himself. 

Bulma smiled and walked to the training rooms. She stopped in front of a big window and watched him. He was shirtless, his broad, muscular back shimmering from the sweat he was covered in from working so hard. He turned to the side and panted heavily as he reached for a water bottle. He drank from it almost desperately, and then sprayed his face with water. He seemed to sense someone watching him, and turned to the window, seeing Bulma standing there. His cheeks turned pink at the sight of her. She looked so cute and so tired. He gestured for her to enter.

“Hi, Vegeta.” Bulma said in a soft tone of voice, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

“Hello, woman.” Vegeta answered, drying himself off with a towel.

“I came to ask if you’d like to see the blueprints for the ships you requested.” Bulma spoke in a very sleepy tone of voice. She was exhausted from lack of sleep.

Vegeta walked over to her cupping her face in his hand, but wearing a stern expression on his face. “You look atrocious.”

Bulma looked up at him with big innocent eyes. “I’m fine, I just need some more coffee, and eventually some sleep.”

“I see. Well, come with me then. I need to go to my dorm and shower and change. You may wait in my room.” Vegeta said, guiding her to his room. He got into the shower after closing the door and making sure Bulma had been sitting on his bed when he left the room. Once he finished showering, he stepped out, put a towel around his waist and shaved his face, finished drying off, and got dressed. He stepped out of the bathroom and found Bulma fast asleep in his bed. He smiled. He couldn’t believe how happy her presence there made him. He left the room quietly and went to work.

It was late in the evening when Bulma finally woke up. The moonlight poured into the room from the window to the left of the bed. It was a king sized bed only issued to captains. It was also cool in the room, causing Bulma to shiver a bit and wrap the blanket of the bed around herself. She realized she was still in Vegeta’s dorm, and suddenly felt embarrassed that she had fallen asleep. He’d likely be annoyed that she was still there, so she got up and started making his bed when she heard the door open. It was Vegeta, looking irritated and exhausted. He rubbed his eyes, his tail swaying lazily back and forth behind him. Bulma stood up quickly and looked at him and started to apologize profusely. “Vegeta I’m so sorry I didn’t mean t–” she was interrupted by his finger against her lips.

“You have no need to apologize. I took you here purposely so you’d get some sleep.” Vegeta said in a low tone. He wanted to press his lips to hers but he was unsure of the reaction it would provoke. So, instead he kissed her forehead and stepped past her and started to take off his uniform. He put everything away meticulously as always. He was very set in his ways, even on the brink of passing out from exhaustion. He finally dropped into his bed, sighing deeply. “You’re still here, and it’s late. You may as well stay here.” Vegeta tried to think of an empty dorm she could use.

Bulma blushed. She slowly walked over to the other side of the bed, took off her lab coat and then her dress and climbed into the bed with him. She moved over to Vegeta’s side of the bed and snuggled up to him. She pressed her forehead against his chest and closed her eyes. He said nothing, causing Bulma to fear she had crossed a line. As she was about to move away, she felt his arm wrap around her and his tail brush against her thigh. He lifted her face and stared into her eyes, and then kissed her nose, then her forehead, and then brought his lips close to hers, but hesitated, unsure if she would want him to kiss her. She grabbed his face and pulled him forcefully to her lips. She kissed him passionately, causing him to blush. He frowned as he blushed, but he couldn’t have felt more complete. Bulma pulled away to see what his reaction would be.

Vegeta was overcome by his emotions and could no longer hold back. He grabbed Bulma, and pressed his lips against hers. His skin was fevered and he had trouble controlling his eagerness.

“Hah..” She panted as he kissed her more hungrily. Her lips tasted exactly how he had imagined they would. Sweet. He closed his eyes as his hands began to explore her body. He growled with pleasure as Bulma ran her hands down his stomach and started teasing him by wiggling her fingers just underneath his waistband. He rocked his hips against hers involuntarily and she pushed his shorts down, his erection springing up. She rolled onto her back and looked at him invitingly. Bulma’s body began to quiver at his touch, while she ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed him back and they gave in to each other’s desires.

The blue-haired woman woke still in a daze. Her body felt exhausted but incredibly relaxed. She rubbed her eyes and felt something tighten around her thigh. She looked under the covers to see Vegeta’s tail wrapped around her thigh while the Prince lay beside her fast asleep. She smiled, thinking about how wonderful she felt. She stretched and rolled to her side and kissed Vegeta’s forehead. He opened his eyes and looked at her in a way that made her cheeks turn red.

“Good morning, Vegeta.” She whispered to him.

She was greeted in return with a grunt. His tail unraveled from her leg and wagged lazily. He stretched and got out of bed, his naked body being exposed to Bulma’s eyes. She stared at him fondly, taking in his perfectly sculpted muscles and his tail which was matted down in certain places. She giggled softly.

“What’s so funny?” Vegeta turned around to look at her suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

“Your tail has bed head.” Bulma giggled more.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom and started the shower. He felt warm inside and for some reason, though she was in the next room, he could feel himself missing Bulma’s presence. He showered thoughtfully, pondering the new emotion he had discovered to be a lot less miserable than he had originally anticipated. He wasn’t really sure how to go forward from here. He supposed Bulma would take the lead in that, being that she was so bossy. He smirked, remembering the first time she stood up to him. He had been impressed by her nerve – by her audacity. She was no ordinary woman, and one thing was for sure; he would never find another one like her. He finished his shower and stepped out, grabbing his towel and drying off. He remembered the softness of her creamy white skin, her lovely curves, and the sparkle in her eyes. He was undeniably attached. He walked back to his bedroom to find her standing, waiting to use the bathroom. He gestured toward the bathroom. “It’s all yours. I’m going to get dressed and report to the commander’s office. I’ll see you later.” He walked past her and started getting dressed.

Bulma smiled and walked into the bathroom and took her shower. She sighed deeply as the warm water rained over her shoulders. She closed her eyes and tried to contain her happiness. She had just spent the previous night enveloped in affection. Yamcha had never given her that sort of feeling. Not once through their years together had he made her feel like such a beautiful, lovely, wanted woman. She hummed happily as she showered, taking extra care to clean herself. She wanted to smell, feel, and look her best. Once she finished showering, she realized she had no clean clothes to change into, so she’d have to get to her office somehow and put on her backup clothing. She was glad it was mechanic week so she’d need to be in her backup clothing anyway. She wrapped the towel around her body and grabbed her dirty clothes and stepped out of Vegeta’s dorm, looking around to make sure no one saw her exiting his room. This would be her most risky and blatant walk of shame yet. She figured since it was still fairly early, she shouldn’t have to dodge too many people. She was about halfway to the laboratory when she heard several loud voices. Shit. It was the Galactic Squad. They had just arrived for tune ups on their ships. All of the voices fell silent at the same time, and Bulma slowly turned around to see six Saiyan men standing there, gawking at her. Her towel covered her, but was barely long enough to cover her behind. The Saiyan men started to smirk at her and call out lousy pick-up lines until they heard a very stern voice.

“Gentlemen, get to your stations at once.” Said the voice.

They all scrambled in different directions to their respective posts. Bulma turned around once more to find Tarble. She was surprised at how stern and commanding his voice could be.

“T-Tarble! Thank you so much!” Bulma blushed deeply, trying to cover herself better. “I thought since it was still really early I’d be safe to get to my office without being seen.”

“Here, use this until you can get to your office and get dressed. Honestly, Bulma, you need to be more careful. You know most of the blockheads here are like dogs after a piece of meat when they see a beautiful woman such as yourself.” Tarble handed his cape to her. “Especially a naked woman.”

Bulma quickly wrapped it around herself like a toga, covering her body perfectly. “Thank you, Tarble. I’m sorry to trouble you.”

Tarble smiled kindly. “It’s no trouble at all, Bulma, just be sure to have it back to me as soon as you can so I don’t get mistaken for a ‘peon’ as Vegeta calls them.” He laughed.

Bulma nodded. “I’ll run over, change and come back as fast as I can. Where should I meet you?”

“I’ll be in the break room, so you can just bring it there.” Tarble shrugged and yawned.

“Alrighty, I’ll be back soon!” Bulma said, already running down the hall toward her office. Once she got to her office, she took off the cape, draped it carefully over her chair, took off the towel and got dressed. She pulled out a cropped fitted tank over her head. It was white with a big Capsule Corp logo on the front. Then she put on her favorite pair of navy blue high waist sailor shorts. She put on some yellow high top shoes and brushed out her hair to its naturally perfect shape. She put on some makeup, pouted her lips into the mirror on her office wall, and grabbed Tarble’s cape and ran to the breakroom. She arrived huffing and puffing and rested her hands on her knees.

“Here… you go… Tarble.” She panted between words.

“T-thanks B-Bulma…” Tarble stuttered.

Bulma looked up to see several faces washed over with pink. “What?”

Suddenly all of the eyes looked behind her, their faces turning even more red.

Bulma was confused, and turned around. “What are you all looking a- Oh. Hi, Captain.”

Vegeta stood behind her, blushing deeply. “H-hello, woman.” He tried very hard to control his emotions.

“Is something wrong?’ Bulma asked.

“N-not at all. Carry on.” He stepped out of her way, and watched her walk back down the hall. He walked into the breakroom without another word and began making a cup of coffee. He shot the other men a look that made them look away from her.

The other men murmured to each other about the sexy blue-haired minx in tight clothing.

Vegeta slammed his fist on the counter where the coffee maker was. “You will continue to respect her and speak respectfully of her. She fixes our ships. She creates new tech for us. She puts up with our sour attitudes. Am I clear?” He snarled at the men.

While most of the men shot him a confused look in response to the captain, of all people standing up for the honor of someone else, especially an earth woman, one of them stood up. “Captain, we aren’t disrespecting her. We’re admiring her. She’s quite the human specimen. Honestly, I’d like to take her out and explore *her* galaxy.” The man smirked, unaware of just how dangerous such a comment could be for him. 

Vegeta’s eyes widened with rage, but he quickly composed himself. “I suppose you could try, but I doubt you’ll like the response you’ll get.” He sipped his coffee, smug, knowing he had already “explored her galaxy”. He smirked to himself and walked away. The other men were left giving each other more confused looks at what he could possibly have meant. 

Later that day, Vegeta walked into the weapons storage to collect the paperwork for the weapons he was promised for his ship, but stopped short when he saw Bulma standing with the weakling, Yamchakalacka, or whatever his name was. The Prince kept his distance so as not to be spotted by the two, and when he saw them laughing together, and Bulma touch his arm, his temper exploded. He wouldn't be standing for this. Either the woman was his, or she wasn't. As he was about to storm over and speak his mind on the matter, he was stopped by his own mind. He could see it now. The woman would never let this go that he had actually been displaying jealousy. Was it really worth the aggravation? He was about to find out. 

He marched over to them and planted his hand firmly against the wall next to Bulma so that he was leaning on the wall almost trapping her there. He glared at the weakling human. “Woman, I thought you had rid yourself of this weakling.” Vegeta smirked evilly. 

“We’ve been talking and he apologized to me for what he’s done. We decided that we’d just be friends.” Bulma answered honestly 

While Vegeta heard the honesty in her voice, he could sense the anger radiating off of the man in front of them. “Is that so?” Vegeta couldn’t control his actions. He grabbed Bulma by the waist and pulled her closer to himself. “Then he wouldn’t mind this, now, would he?” He pressed his lips possessively against hers. He knew no one else was around to witness it as he didn’t sense anyone else’s ki nearby. His tongue grazed against her lips for only a moment before he pulled away. He left her almost breathless, her face pink and flushed. 

Yamcha’s jaw dropped and in an instant he was getting knocked on his ass by Vegeta as punishment for trying to rush him. “You bastard! Don’t touch my girl like that!”

Bulma’s eyes widened when she realized what was happening. It was all happening so fast she almost couldn’t keep up. 

Vegeta snarled angrily. “Your girl? You absolute fucking idiot. Was she your girl when you were off shoving your dick into other whores? Was she your girl when she wept over your sorry ass not having time for her? Was she your girl when you called her a bitch?” Vegeta’s energy was rising dangerously high and purple ki started to spark all around him. “You bastard, you will die for trying to stand up to me!” Vegeta screamed, his vision red and his body trembling with rage.

Yamcha stood up and took a defensive stance. “Oh, you want to talk about wrong-doings, asshole? What about the several times you called her earth bitch? Or when you screamed at her about how worthless she is? How about that? How about the times you humiliated her in front of your colleagues during meetings when she was trying to conduct business? What about all of that, jackass?”

Vegeta froze in shock. He couldn’t believe that although this blundering fool had a point, he would dare bring up things like this that had between him and the woman. “Say goodbye, fool, that’s the last time you will ever annoy me or speak to me with such insolence.”

Bulma screamed. “Vegeta! No!” She stepped in front of him and shielded Yamcha. Vegeta stared at her with fury in his eyes, and confusion. Why did she protect this fool even after everything he had put her through? Though he was an idiot, he’d also spewed truth about how poorly Vegeta had treated Bulma, and something inside Vegeta snapped. The prince returned to a neutral stance and his ki lowered. 

“Tch. You’re not worth the energy it would take for met to destroy you anyway, regardless of how very little that energy might amount to.” Vegeta adjusted his gloves. “I have more important things to do. I’ll see you later, woman.” Vegeta spun on his heel and marched away, his cape snapping behind him as it always did. 

Bulma stood there, totally bewildered. “Yamcha, you idiot! You could’ve just gotten yourself killed had it not been for me!” She screeched. 

“What? Why are you so quick to assume he would’ve won? Ouch, Bulma. Ouch.” Yamcha said in a hurt tone. 

“Oh shut the hell up, you and I both know Vegeta could kill you without so much as lifting a finger.” Bulma said. “Just get out of here.”

“Wait, so you’re… you’re with him now? The Destroyer of Worlds?” Yamcha said with disapproval heavily layered in his voice. 

“I don’t know, Yamcha, but either way, it’s none of your business. Stay out of my love life. Go put your dick in someone and mind your own business.” Bulma said, waving her hand as she walked away from him.

Bulma had made her way to Vegeta’s dorm that night to discuss the nature of their relationship and what they were to each other but when she arrived and knocked on the door, Vegeta yelled. 

“Turles, if that’s you, I am going to rip your arms off and beat you with them.” The door opened and Vegeta’s face turned from annoyed to surprised. “Hello woman, I must have forgotten I asked you to come by.”

“Well you wanted to talk about what we are to each other.” Bulma said as she walked into his dorm. 

“I believe it was you who wanted that, but whatever.” Vegeta rubbed his temples. 

“Well, I’d like to date if you’d like to.” Bulma smiled. 

“This means you won’t be fraternizing with other males, correct?” Vegeta raised an eyebrow. 

“It means I will only kiss and do stuff like that with you. But I will still have male friends.” Bulma clarified. 

“I accept those terms.” Vegeta crossed his arms. 

“Ew don’t make it sound like a business contract!” Bulma laughed and walked over to him, touching his arms softly. 

Vegeta’s tail swished behind him and wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

About a week later Bulma was taking inventory of the weapons supply.

Bulma looked at the Saiyan. “So, what did you say your name was? I need to know so I can put it in the request log.” 

He smiled. “My name is Lenti. I actually didn’t come here to request weapons, though.”

Bulma looked at him, puzzled. “Well, what did you come here for then? I’m kinda busy.”

Lenti wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his lips firmly to hers before pulling back and looking lustfully into her eyes. “I want to explore every part of you.”

Bulma tried to push him away, but he was too strong. She was about to let out a scream when a large blast of purple ki hit Lenti in the side, sending him back. The force ripped him from Bulma, who stood there shaking. 

“What the hell have I said about respecting her?” Vegeta yelled angrily. He walked over, and kicked Lenti in the stomach several times, finishing the beating by slamming his foot down onto Lenti’s chest, cracking his armor open. “You will apologize to her now, or I swear on all that is Saiyan I will end you right here and now.” He was seething. 

Lenti stuttered in fear. “S-sorry I shouldn’t h-have f-f-forced m-myself onto y-you.”

Bulma was shaking still, and could only respond with a nod. 

Vegeta called the Saiyan Police to come collect Lenti for his punishment which would be decided by the commander. He walked over to Bulma. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

Bulma looked at him, tears pouring down her face. “J-Just a little shaken, that’s all.” She extended her arms to hug him, but he stepped away, his cape swishing behind him. “I have to get back to work. Perhaps you should rest today. I will speak with you later.” With that, he walked to the weapons request forms, grabbed the forms he needed and walked away, leaving Bulma standing alone, crying and feeling abandoned. Once she regained her composure, she felt angered. She couldn’t believe he could be so cold after the night they had spent together, but that quickly changed when she remembered him saying to her that he wasn’t the public display of affection type of guy. She suddenly understood what he had meant. She only wished he could at least try to show that he cared a bit, but she shrugged and decided it best to just get back to work. She worked hard the rest of the day, holding meetings, and working on ships. By the end of the day, Bulma was covered in grease and sweat. She wiped her face and took a long pull from her bottle of water. She took some steps back and admired the work she had gotten done so far on the Galactic Squad’s ship. She had made some major adjustments in style and functionality and it had started to come together well. She took note of a few places she needed to clean up her work and marked the areas that still needed to be welded together once she finished adding the weapons that had been requested. She took another drink of water and headed back to her office to adjust some of the blueprints because she had changed her mind on a few parts of the new design. She worked until very late, and didn’t leave until around 3 AM. Once she got home, she stumbled to the bathroom and showered, and practically fell into bed. Being that she was her own boss, she had the liberty of taking a day off whenever she needed or wanted. She left a notice on the outside of her office that she would be out for the day. She slept peacefully for the rest of the day until her phone woke her. 

“Hello?” She answered groggily. 

“Hello. Are you sick?” It was Vegeta. 

“No, just needed the day off because I didn’t leave work until around 3AM.” Bulma answered him. 

“I see.” Vegeta was being short, but his voice also sounded a bit grainy over the phone.

“Why do you sound weird?” Bulma had no filter when she was tired. 

“I’m currently heading into Sector 32.” Vegeta still spoke with his stiff captain voice, trying to hide the fact that he was speaking to his mate from all of the men around him. 

“You… left Earth without saying anything?” Bulma started to feel more awake. 

“Yes. My job requires me to leave every so often to check on different sectors. I will only be gone for a few days.”

Bulma became increasingly upset by how inconsiderate he had been. “Fine. Bye.” She hung up and rolled over in her bed. 

The phone started to ring again, but she let it go to voicemail. 

Vegeta tightened his grip around the phone until he crushed it. Women were so complicated. He didn’t understand why she was upset if he had just reassured her that he would be back soon. He crossed his arms angrily and sat down, deciding it was best to clear his mind of everything other than his immediate responsibility which was to focus on Sector 32.

Bulma spent the next couple of days working hard, and spending her lunch with Toma, Tarble, Turles, Raditz, Goku, and Nappa. She figured if she made some friends at work, it would help her to not think about Vegeta and how cold he had been. 

“So, what are you guys up to today?” Bulma asked, poking at her salad. 

“Well, me and Nappa have been taking inventory of the armor supply for the past week.” Tarble said, Nappa nodding in agreement as he stuffed his face.

“I’m always on sentry duty, for whatever reason.” Turles shrugged. 

Raditz smirked. “I’ve been supervising all these peons, as per my job description. I’ve been taking it pretty easy lately, since Vegeta has been gone, I haven’t had so much paperwork to do.”

“Paperwork?” Bulma asked.

“He has a pretty sour attitude, so I have to go through a lot of complaint forms because he’s such an ass.” Raditz rolled his eyes. 

“I see.” Bulma answered. “And what about you, Goku?"

Goku looked up at her with a mouthful of noodles. 

“Nevermind. Finish your lunch.” Bulma laughed. “You guys wanna check out the new tech I’ve been designing after work?” 

“Sure.” They all agreed. 

Suddenly, a loud roar interrupted their conversation. It was Saiyan ship 347, returning from its journey to Sector 32. Bulma rolled her eyes and stood up. “Well, I’m going back to the lab. Please make sure the captain and his crew know that they need to refer to my assistant, Gen. I’m very busy and if anyone needs to speak with me, they’ll need an appointment.” Bulma threw her salad away and stomped off to her office. 

“What’s up with her? Usually she gets all gushy when the captain is around.” Raditz spoke up. “Doesn’t she have, like, a crush on him or something?”

“He didn’t inform her he was leaving Earth until he was already on his way to Sector 32.” Tarble answered. “She’s annoyed that he didn’t consider her feelings. And yes, I suppose you could say she had a ‘crush’ on him.”

The other men shook their heads. 

“So are they like, a thing now? Or is it just a casual fling?” Turles asked.

“Who knows. Vegeta isn’t exactly the most romantic guy in the world, so for all we know, she could just be his therapist.” Raditz snickered. 

Tarble decided it best not to correct them, knowing how testy Vegeta could be when it came to his personal life. 

Vegeta walked in just as they ended their conversation. 

“What are you maggots doing here, sitting around? Why aren’t you working?” he snapped. 

‘We just went on break, captain.” Raditz answered.

“Fine, but don’t be in here sitting on your asses still when I get back. I’m heading to Com.” Vegeta turned and marched away. 

“He’s going to the command sector? I wonder what for.” Tarble said out loud, to no one in particular. 

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough.” Nappa answered. 

The rest of Bulma’s day went by without a single word from Vegeta, which irritated her even more. She wondered what he was doing, but decided it wasn’t any of her concern. She continued her day without another thought of him until she heard a door being kicked down in the lab. She rushed out of her office to find an angry Vegeta standing in the doorway of the lab. He walked toward her faster than she could get back into her office. 

“Why are you avoiding me?” He yelled.

“I’m very busy. I’m avoiding everyone. Don’t flatter yourself.” Bulma spoke, daring him to keep giving her attitude. 

“Have you already taken your lunch break?” He asked her, surprising her with the sudden change of tone in his voice. 

“Yes. I have.” She maintained her attitude. 

“Fine. You will meet me in my office immediately after work. Do not be late.” Vegeta commanded. 

“Ha! As if! You’re not my employer, Vegeta. Galactic Auto belongs to me, and as the owner, I answer to no one. I have plans after work anyway. Maybe you can just go out to space without saying anything again since you don’t seem to think I’d like to know when you’re leaving Earth.” Bulma sneered. 

Vegeta became so angry he spun around and stormed out of the lab, his cape snapping behind him. 

Bulma looked at her employees. “Okay, people, back to work.” She walked back to her office and slammed the door shut. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After work, she waited for her friends to arrive so she could show them the blueprints. They all had weird expressions on their faces. 

“What’s the matter with you guys?” Bulma asked them.

“You should *really* go see the captain, Bulma.” Raditz said. “He’s in a terrible mood and he’s taking it out on us and he keeps grumbling about you not coming to talk to him.”

Bulma rolled her eyes. “Fine, I guess if he’s giving you a hard time, I should go. Ugh!” She stomped away to his office. She didn’t bother knocking on his door, she just stormed in. “I’m here. Now what do you want?”  
Vegeta only stared at her. 

“You’re wasting my time. If you don’t say something, I’m going to leave.” Bulma spoke angrily. 

“I just wished for your presence. I didn’t want anything specific.” He turned away from her. 

Bulma was at a loss for words. He had just said that he missed her and wanted her to be near him in his own way. 

“I have paperwork to do, and I didn’t ask you to come for conversation. I just desired you to be in my office while I worked. I also went to the command sector today and requested a two day notice before I was sent out to space so I could properly notify you of when I have to leave.” He looked up at her. “You may leave if this is a waste of your time, though. Be sure to close the door on your way out.” He sat down at his desk and began filling out forms. 

Bulma had no words. All she could do was to walk over to him and wrap her arms around his face. She kissed the top of his head several times and pressed his face against her chest. “I missed you too.”

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap, continuing to rest his face against her chest, his arms wrapped around her. 

Bulma played with his hair softly, noticing how he moved his head against her hand as she played with his hair. She smiled warmly. 

He finally went back to filling out forms, still holding Bulma in his lap. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta went to work the next morning in a very pleasant mood. He didn’t smile or speak to anyone more than usual, but he did speak with less of a cutting tone and nodded in acknowledgement to people as he passed them in the halls. He went to the break room around lunch time and decided to take a quick nap in one of the chairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Bulma.” He spoke between her kisses. 

“Yes, Vegeta?” She did the same. 

“Vai tu būsi mana sieve?” He spoke softly. 

She didn’t speak his language, but by the way he was looking at her, she suspected she might have a pretty good guess as to what he had asked. “Are you asking me to…” 

“I’m asking you to be my wife.”

Bulma had no words.   
“You are the only creature to make me feel what I feel with you. I have never longed for the presence of anyone before, let alone been able to tolerate someone for this long. You are something I crave. Something I need. Be my wife, Bulma.” Vegeta spoke seriously. 

Bulma was silent for a long time, making Vegeta nervous.

She looked at him and smiled. “I’d be honored.” She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately, making his whole body feel like putty. 

“Vegeta?” She looked at him.

“Yes?”

“Vegeta!” She started to yell.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, startled.

“Vegeta! Wake up!” She screamed.

Vegeta sat up in the chair, out of breath, seeing Raditz standing in front of him. “Raditz! What is it? This better be good for you to wake me up!” He growled. 

“Captain, it’s Miss Briefs. We can’t find her.” 

“What?” Vegeta stood up, his stomach suddenly feeling sick. He leapt out of the chair onto his feet. “When did you last see her?”

“She was in the lab when we heard a scream and a lot of racket, and when we came to the lab it had been trashed and one of her shoes was left behind. We’re currently already having men search around the entire perimeter for anything she may have left behind as a sign.”

“Wait, I know something that can help!” Vegeta ran to her office, his heart pounding. He grabbed her lab coat and ran back out to Raditz. Make sure everyone gets a whiff of her perfume. It’s very distinct and you’ll recognize it anywhere. 

Raditz nodded, taking the lab coat from him and smelling it. “Alright, I’ll go pass this around!” Raditz shouted as he ran off to go make sure everyone had Bulma’s perfume locked in their memories.

Vegeta knew exactly where he’d start looking for her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma woke up to nothingness. She quickly realized she had a blindfold over her eyes and her hands had been tied up behind her. She was sore from lying on a cold hard floor which she guessed was just concrete. She tried to calm down and tried to think about how she got there, but was interrupted by a man’s voice.

“Hello, Bulma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAN this chapter is where things get good! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Action starts getting more exciting... but something terrible happens... will our Prince be able to handle it? Will Bulma live to annoy him another day?

Yamcha sighed as he twirled a pen around in his fingers while he sat at his desk doing nothing. He had thought about leaving early, but he figured as long as he was getting paid to sit and do nothing, he may as well deal with it and accept the free money. Bulma had been right, though, he had lied about getting a promotion. He hadn’t even applied for one; he had just made that up to make Bulma feel like she was losing out on a really important guy. He still had Marlene, though, who was well aware of his pathetic position at work, and despite Yamcha being certain she slept with tons of other guys, he was just happy to know he was one of them. He found a strange feeling of satisfaction knowing he could take a supermodel to bed, but he did wish he had the connection with her that he thought he had with Bulma. Yamcha wasn’t known for making the best of decisions when it came to relationships or jobs or – well anything, really. He stared at his phone, willing for it to light up. Instead, he was yanked out of his seat and thrown to the floor. He looked up to find Vegeta towering over him with the fiercest facial expression Yamcha had ever seen. 

“Y-You! What are you doing here?” Yamcha tried his best to sound threatening. 

“Where is the woman? Where is Bulma?” Vegeta bellowed. 

Yamcha looked at him, confused. “What do you mean ‘Where’s Bulma’? Isn’t she your girl now? Shouldn’t you ask her where she is?”

Vegeta’s temper rose and he grabbed the front of Yamcha’s shirt, lifting him off the ground. “She’s a *woman*, not a girl. Just like I am a *man* and you are a *boy*. Bulma has been kidnapped and I suspected *you* took her because you seem to be the pathetic vindictive type. Where is she?”

“I haven’t seen her since I left you both standing there.” 

“You mean since I made you piss your pants after you called her a bitch.”

“Yes, that was the last time I saw her.”

“You’re going to help me find her. Something very, very, bad could happen to her if we don’t find her, and now that I’m sure you haven’t taken her, I have a terrible suspicion of who may have taken her. And if I’m right, we need to find her as soon as possible.” Vegeta’s face was full of pain and concern, but he tried his best to overshadow it with a look of anger. 

“What? Who do you think took her?” Yamcha was confused. 

“She had an employee that she fired a while back for meddling with the blood samples of each of us. She said he had been acting suspiciously and was afraid he had been experimenting with our blood samples without permission, so she fired him because when she approached him about it, he became physically aggressive. I’m afraid that he’s kidnapped her seeking revenge for the loss of his job, because there have been rumors that he’s been unable to find work after his reputation had been ruined by being fired by Bulma.” Vegeta spoke frantically. 

Yamcha couldn’t decide what was more disturbing. The information Vegeta was giving him, or the fact that Vegeta had said more than a handful of words at once. “Wait, you mean… Oh my God that’s the guy that was also following Bulma around a few times and she had called the police on him.”  
Vegeta nodded. 

“We have to find her, NOW.” Yamcha nodded back at him.

The two men split up in search of Bulma. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma could hear the voice clearly and knew immediately who it belonged to, but decided she should play dumb for fear that calling out her captor’s name might come with consequences. 

“What do you want? Who are you?” Bulma asked in her most pitiful voice. 

“Miss Briefs, spare me the pitiful puppy voice, I know you to be a feisty woman with quite the attitude. Drop the act, and address me by name. You know exactly who I am.” The voice moved closer to her, inches away from her face now.

“Paragus, why are you here?” Bulma gave in. “Why’d you kidnap me and why the hell do you think this is going to benefit you in any manner? Don’t you realize that most of my friends are Saiyans in the elite Army that will crush you?”

Paragus chuckled. “Sweet Bulma. You know everything then, don’t you? Except for what I have been working on since you fired me. I had wonderful plans for Earth, and you refused to allow me the opportunity to use vial 336.”

Bulma waited for him to continue, but gasped softly when she felt his hands untying the blindfold around her eyes. She blinked several times once the blindfold was removed so her eyes would properly adjust to the brightness of the room. “Paragus!? What happened to you? Y-you’re so – “

“Muscular? Magnificent? Built? Perfect? I know, I know. You remember those experiments you thought I was doing? Well, I resumed them with a few blood samples I stole when I left. And guess what?” He leaned in and whispered in her ear. “I’ve never been more successful in my life.” He stood up, towering over her was a man who looked like a Saiyan mixed with a monster. 

Bulma could only stare in disbelief. 

“That’s not even the best part, now that my body has accepted several samples of other Saiyan warriors’ DNA, I’m not only in possession ungodly amounts of Saiyan strength, I possess the DNA of the captain. Vegeta’s DNA suits me well, don’t you think?” He smirked darkly.

Bulma’s cheeks burned red. “You’ll never be as strong as Vegeta! Never!”

Paragus raised an eyebrow. “My, what an emotional response, Bulma. Is something going on between you and the Saiyan Prince?”

Bulma looked away from him. “Of course not! He’s just a guy I know and work with.”

Paragus smiled. “Well, now that I know he’s important to you, I can use you against each other. You see, I have figured out where to pierce the skin of a Saiyan to drain his strength and collect Saiyan DNA from him. If Vegeta doesn’t allow me to drain him of all of his strength, I’ll kill you in front of him.” Paragus cupped Bulma’s face in his hand. “Such a shame. You could be helping me right now as my colleague. You could have credit on this project. You chose to fire me though, so now here you are, defenseless.”

Bulma tried her best not to cry, knowing that she’d have to find a way to get out of this so she didn’t risk anyone else’s safety, especially Vegeta’s. Bulma was painfully unaware of Vegeta’s abilities when it came to battle though, so she was in for a surprise. 

Paragus continued. “Bulma, all those times I tried to convey my ideas to you, and you ignored them. You’ll wish you had listened, if you don’t already. I’m going to make you pay for treating me like an underling. You’ll beg me to stop. And I won’t. Unless…” Paragus looked at her with a dark grin on his face. 

“Unless what? What do you want, Paragus?” Bulma looked him in the eye with defiance. 

The scar-faced Saiyan monster knelt down beside her and ran his finger down from her jawline, down her neck, and traced her collar bones. “Unless you can convince me otherwise. See, my revenge doesn’t have everything to do with just you, it also applies to that conceited bastard the Saiyans call a prince. He barked orders at me like I was his dog. Like I was nothing; like all I was good for was to upgrade his ship and shine his boots.”

Bulma tried not to cringe as his hand touched her skin. “Paragus, all of the saiyans are treated like that by every superior. He does the same thing to me. The only difference is that you don’t have the balls to stand up to them like I do.” With that, she kicked him in the chest with both of her feet, sending him flat on his ass. “Maybe if you’d man up for once without having to rely on the strength of others, women would want you and real men wouldn’t treat you like such a peon.” Bulma hissed. “I will do no favor to you just to make a pathetic rat like you feel like a man, because it’d all be phony. Just like the rest of you is phony.”

As he picked himself up off the floor, he started to breathe heavily, his body shaking. His skin started letting off steam as his body temperature rose and his hair and eyes started to change color. His once caramel brown hair suddenly turned blonde and his eyes turned blue. He backhanded Bulma with all his might, and then blasted her with a lethal stream of green ki, putting a hole in her chest. As Bulma flew across the room from the force of the hit, Paragus felt the ground shake and heard a soul-ripping scream that sent a shiver down his spine. He turned around and saw Vegeta, his hair electric blue with fierce blue eyes to match, and Yamcha standing beside him in a fighting stance. 

His body was letting off such power, even with his new Saiyan DNA, Paragus felt sick to his stomach. He ran over to his work desk and grabbed a syringe, stabbing it into his arm and thrusting the fluid into himself. It was more Saiyan DNA, and gave him power boost. He breathed in deeply and screamed, sending him straight past Super Saiyan 2 into Super Saiyan 3. He formed a ball of ki in his hands and threw it at Vegeta who simply slapped it away, still frowning viciously. Yamcha ran over to find Bulma bleeding profusely. Yamcha started crying and holding Bulma close to his chest. “Vegeta we have to get her out of here! Now!”

Paragus flew over and kicked Yamcha in the chest sending him back. When Yamcha sat back up he saw Bulma’s limp body dangling from the wrist Paragus had grabbed her by. “Look, Prince Vegeta, your woman is now as lifeless as your inner saiyan.” He laughed viciously. 

Yamcha jumped up and rushed Paragus, catching the saiyan beast off guard and tumbling to the ground. Bulma’s body hit the floor and blood spilled out of her chest. Vegeta watched her body in horror before he let out a scream and ground his teeth together. Yamcha tried to hold Paragus down. “Vegeta! Get him, man! I can’t hold him for long!” Yamcha’s voice rose in pitch as he screeched in surprise when Paragus grabbed him by the throat and threw him into a wall almost effortlessly. 

Vegeta took slow, heavy steps, making the ground shake again. “Don’t.” *step* “You.” *step* “Ever.” *step* “Hit.” *step* “MY.” *stomp* “BULMA!” *stomp* Vegeta hit Paragus with a devastating Savage Strike. 

Paragus, who was now on the ground, choked on the blood that started flowing out of his mouth. He put his hand over the gaping hole that was now in his left shoulder, and whispered. “She’s just as worthless of a human as you are a Saiyan.” He stared at Vegeta menacingly. 

Vegeta took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly before blasting a hole through Paragus’ chest. He lowered his hand and remembered Bulma. The Prince shot over to the bleeding heiress and dropped to his knees beside her. He telepathically contacted his squad and other fellow Saiyans, alerting them to ready the doctor on base. He scooped Bulma up into his arms and held onto her tightly, fighting the urge to show how much fear was running rampant through his body. He could barely focus as her bright red blood stained his white chest plate. His gloves were soaked in her blood.

Once he arrived at Galactic Auto, he was shaking badly and Raditz ran up to him to take Bulma to the doctor. Vegeta wouldn’t let go of her immediately, as his mind was racing. The woman who had stolen his heart, his need to be selfish, his desire for nothing but battle… was cold and looking lifeless. If Bulma died, Vegeta swore he’d fly off and spend the rest of his existence alone in the cold, lonely vacuum humans called space to punish himself for not keeping her safe. He finally handed her over to Raditz, who flew quickly to the doctor and let the doctor do his job. 

Vegeta went to the training room. His mind was a mess, and while his mind was like this, the best thing for him was to hit something. Repeatedly. He started punching and kicking the punching bag, but it wasn’t enough. He ripped the punching bag out of the ceiling, as well as the one next to it and dragged it into the gravity chamber Bulma had built on site. He locked the door behind him and cranked the gravity up to 1000 pounds. He started pounding the punching bags with all of his strength. 

Raditz came to the Gravity Chamber to see how Vegeta was doing and saw him through the window, kicking and screaming and blasting ki all over the place. He was now Beyond Super Saiyan blue. His fury couldn’t be matched as he thrashed about, destroying all of the training equipment around him. He let out a final scream, blowing the top of the nearly indestructible Gravity Chamber off completely, instantly incinerating the punching bags and everything else in the Chamber with him. He fell to his knees and for the first time ever, Raditz saw tears roll down the Saiyan Prince’s face. They were large and full of pain. Vegeta was broken, and Raditz didn’t know what to do, as Bulma was still with the doctor who couldn’t tell them for sure if she’d be okay or not. Raditz called the rest of Vegeta’s squad over and told them what to do. 

As they all approached him, Vegeta hid his face, refusing to allow them to see the tears he knew they already witnessed rolling down his face. “What do you maggots want?”

They all put their hands on his shoulders and flooded him with their own energy. 

“You need the strength more than we do. You’re the strongest man among us, but right now, you need our support and there’s nothing to be ashamed of about that.” Raditz said seriously.

“Vegeta, you should go be with her.” Nappa urged him to be with Bulma because none of them knew if she would survive.

The Prince said nothing, great big tears still streaming down his cheeks. 

Tarble wrapped his arms around his brother, knowing he’d likely be shoved off since Vegeta wasn’t a fan of any sort of brotherly affection that required a hug. To his surprise, though, Vegeta hugged him back weakly with one arm, remaining silent. 

Tarble let go of his brother and handed Vegeta his cape. “Remember who you are. If the Prince of all Saiyans wishes for something to be, it will be. Now go to her and wish for her to be okay.” 

Vegeta knew Tarble was only saying those words to make him strong enough to spend what might be his last moments with Bulma, but he didn’t mind it. He stood up, clutching his cape in his hand, and swiftly walked away to where Bulma was. Just as he was approaching the medical lab, he heard the doctor whispering. 

“I don’t know, Planthorr. Her wounds are far worse than anything I’ve ever seen before.”

“Malaka, if anyone is a worthy doctor to work on this woman, it’s you. You’re her only chance at survival. She’s prepped and ready for surgery, and the healing tank is clean, sanitized, and ready to go. Now get in there and save her life.”

Vegeta’s eyes filled with tears again, but he blinked them away, refusing to cry. Bulma would make it. She had to. He waited for several hours. As Vegeta heard the seconds ticking by, the sick feeling in his stomach grew stronger as he silently convinced himself that Bulma was gone. Finally, Malaka popped his head out of the operating room. “Mister Vegeta?” He looked around until he noticed the somber Prince, still wearing the blood soaked gloves and blood stained chest plate armor. “Mister V-“ 

“It’s just Captain. Where is Bulma?” Vegeta said gruffly. 

“Captain, she’s out of surgery, and once we get all cleaned up, we’ll take her to the recovery room and you may see her. It’ll take maybe 20 minutes tops. She’s very lucky that she’s such a genius and thought to improve our medical tech. She practically saved her own life.” 

“Fine.” Vegeta stayed seated and mentally counted the minutes. At exactly 20 minutes, he stood up and walked to the recovery room that was still empty. He started to growl with impatience. That stupid doctor had said 20 minutes at the most, so where the hell was his B – and then he saw her rolled in on a gurney and gently moved to the bed. 

Vegeta practically materialized right next to her bed and was about to reach for her hand when he realized his gloves were soaked in blood. He ran to the bathroom, tore off his gloves and washed his hands frantically, and returned to Bulma’s side. He took her hand in his and started to quiver as he looked at the bandages around her face and chest. She looked nothing like the fiery woman who’d slapped Raditz. He felt weak for the first time in his life. 

“Bulma, I wasn’t fast enough. I should’ve gotten you to safety first and then neutralized that bastard. And now because of my poor judgement I could lose you. My Bulma.” His voice was weak as he stared at the blue haired woman with tear filled eyes. “Es tevi mīlu, Bulma.” He whispered with all of his might. He draped his cape over her and lowered his head and rested it on the bed next to her. He eventually drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTYYYYYYY so this is where things get tOaStY and I'm really excited for where everything is going, especially for the fans who came here specifically to read Vegeta and Bulma being LOVEY. I honestly hate myself for how much I love Vegeta, lmao. Soooo, leave me some comments and tell me what you like so far! Which characters do you want to read more about? This fic is going to be fairly long running for a fan fiction, so help yourself to dropping suggestions on pairings! I can definitely cater to my readers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really really hope this lovely fluffiness makes you guys as giddy as it made me.

Vegeta woke several hours later to someone touching his hair. He blinked several times trying to adjust, realizing it was dark in the recovery room. He kept feeling fingers softly running through his hair, when he suddenly realized what was happening. He pulled his head up quickly to see her. His Bulma, staring at him with her big, sparkly, blue eyes. 

“Hi Vegeta.” She whispered, staring lovingly at him.

“B-B-Bulma, I have to ask you something. You, Bulma… Bulma!” Vegeta stumbled over his words as his head started to overflow with emotion. He had nearly lost her, this enigma of a woman in front of him. A woman who, whether she knew it or not, controlled his entire world. She was the Sun and he was the Earth revolving around her. Before he had watched that monster put a hole in her chest, he had never understood what it was truly like to fight for someone other than himself, but watching that gave him a sickness in his soul. The idea of time stopping forever and being trapped in an empty void where she used to exist was the worst fate that could befall him, and he didn’t realize it until she was teetering between life and death. Despite his greatest fears, though, in normal Bulma fashion, here she was. Defying his expectations. She was stronger than he’d ever imagined an earthling to be. She was a breed all of her own, and she was his. 

Holy shit, I need to make this woman mine before there’s another chance for me to lose her. Vegeta thought frantically to himself.

“Yes, Vegeta?” Bulma chuckled as the Prince was, for once, left unable to smart off at her, but her face turned red when she realized it was the first time he’d called her by her name. 

“Vai tu būsi mana sieve?” Vegeta asked her, sweating bullets. 

Bulma blinked several times. Unsure of what he was asking her.

“Vai jums ir mana pusē visiem mūžība? Vai jūs veltīt visu savu mīlestību tikai man par pārējo laiku? Vai jūs pabeigt manu dvēseli, apvienojot to ar jūsu Holy laulībā?” Vegeta stared into her eyes as he spoke.

Bulma was about to tell him she didn’t understand when Tarble walked in.

“Will you be my wife? Will you stay by my side for all of eternity? Will you devote all of your love to only me for the rest of time? Will you complete my soul by combining it with yours in Holy matrimony?” Tarble translated for her. 

Bulma looked back to Vegeta to see if that’s what he was asking, and found her answer in the look in his eyes. 

“Yes.” She only needed a word to answer him. Her cheeks turned bright pink, and her eyes filled with tears. “You’re the only one my heart beats for, Vegeta.”

Vegeta gently put his hand at the nape of her neck, and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. He pulled away and spoke in his native tongue once more. “Es esmu mīlējis jūs par mūžību, es tikai nekad zināja, līdz es atklāju jums.”

Tarble translated. “I have loved you for an eternity, I just never knew until I found you.”

Vegeta pressed his forehead against Bulma’s, and unknowingly started to radiate energy into her body causing her to feel warmth in her chest. 

“W-What’s that warmth? Vegeta, what is that?” Bulma pushed him away, and the warmth faded away, but her chest didn’t hurt. 

Tarble smiled. “Our people have the ability to lend energy to each other, and because of his pure happiness, he must’ve accidentally given you some of his.” 

Bulma smiled and gently clutched her chest. She looked back up to Vegeta. “So, what exactly happened to me? The last thing I remember is kicking Paragus in the chest.”

Vegeta clenched his teeth and balled his fists as his anger started to rise again. Tarble ran over and started pushing the fuming Captain out the door. “You. Go train. I’ll fill her in.”

The Prince growled and crossed his arms, storming out the door to the training room, since he had destroyed the Gravity Chamber.

Tarble returned to Bulma’s room and filled her in on everything that went down after Vegeta saw Paragus hurt her. 

“Oh my kami! I had a hole in my chest!? Is it still there?? Am I going to die?” Bulma started freaking out.

Tarble put his hands on her shoulders and tried to calm her down. “The more you panic, the harder your heart is going to work, and it’s pretty weak right now. Let’s try not to overwork it, okay?” Tarble looked at her sternly.

“Yeah, okay. I guess you’re right.” Bulma calmed down and rested her head back on her pillow. “When can I get back to work, though?” She picked up a cup of water and took a hearty pull from it.

Tarble winced. “It’ll be at least 8 weeks.”

“TWO MONTHS?” Bulma spit out all of the water onto Tarble, who cringed. 

“Okay first, gross, Bulma. Second, yes, two months. You need to rest and give that gaping hole in your chest time to recover. Third, you’re the one who came up with the technology that saved your life. It’s a special type of material that can be used for these exact kinds of wounds.” Tarble wiped his face off with his cape.

“You mean my biomesh?” Bulma’s face lit up. “How interesting. I originally developed it for amputees. Strange how that works out.” Her face twisted into thought. “I wonder how I could further improve it. I’ll need to catalogue the healing process as it works, so I’ll need to unwrap the bandages every day to mark down the progress and how quickly it works. Perhaps I could even find a way to make it heal faster so I can be out of bed sooner!” Bulma had a sparkle of determination in her eyes. 

“Absolutely not. You will not meddle with your bandages or anything else, Bulma.” Vegeta walked back into the room, his arms still crossed. He looked at Bulma with a stern face. “You’re going to lie there and rest and if you need something, one of us will help you. You will not even sneeze without help, do you hear me?”

Bulma crossed her arms stubbornly. “You’re not the boss of me, Vegeta. You couldn’t tell me what to do when we met, and you can’t tell me what to do now.”

Vegeta walked over and uncrossed her arms. “Please…” He held her wrists softly. “Please let yourself heal. If I lose you I – I don’t know what will happen. Please, just, let yourself heal, for me, if not for you.” 

Bulma’s stubbornness melted away. “I suppose I could use the rest – I have been working pretty hard lately.”

Vegeta kissed her forehead. “I also can’t marry you if you’re dead, so. You made an oral contract with me, and they’re binding in my culture, and because one of us is Saiyan, you must abide as well because you formed the contract with a Saiyan. So, legally, you are contractually obligated to get better so we can be wed.” Vegeta looked away, his cheeks pink.

Bulma giggled. “Aw, what a softie you are.” She pulled his hand to her face and kissed his knuckles. “Fine, I’ll rest and let you guys help me. Speaking of help, would you cuddle with me for a while?”

“H-How is that helping you?” Vegeta’s face turned red as he protested. 

Bulma stuck out her bottom lip in an extreme pout. “I’m lonely, I’ve been through extreme trauma, and I almost died. I need cuddles.”

Vegeta fought hard to keep his face from becoming any redder, when he saw several of his men standing outside of the room, laughing at him. “Alright! Get out of here, you maggots!” He swiftly walked over to the window and pulled the blinds and closed the door after shoving Tarble out of the room. He sighed and walked back over to Bulma and got into the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She felt warm and comforted. He loved being close to her like this, but he would never say it out loud. He had admitted quite enough while he asked for her hand in marriage. Never again would he be so soft. He kissed her forehead tenderly and blushed and she made a small sound of contentment. 

Bulma fell asleep, her palm pressed gently against his chest. Vegeta, however, did not sleep a wink. He refused to. If she needed him, he needed to be alert and awake. He was still awake the next morning when   
Bulma finally woke. 

“How long did I sleep?” Bulma yawned. 

“About 12 ½ hours.” Vegeta answered, his head on top of hers.

“Y-you’re still here?” Bulma was shocked. He hadn’t moved a muscle. He had held her in the same position for 12 ½ hours so that she would sleep.

“Of course. Caring for you is also my job.” Vegeta said matter-of-factly. 

“But, you’ve been in the same position for so long.”

“And your point is…?”

“Aren’t you uncomfortable?”

“I’m taking care of what’s most precious to me, why would discomfort bother me if I knew you were able to sleep?”

Bulma smiled. “Have you slept?”

“No.”

“You need to sleep.”

“*You* need to sleep.”

“Vegeta, how can you possibly care for me if you’re sleep deprived? Go rest. It’s not like I can go anywhere. You have your men watching me like a hawk to make sure I don’t try to get out of bed.”

“Fine. But I’ll only be gone for a few hours. 3 at the most.”

“No, go get a full rest and then come back. Like I said, I’m not going anywhere.”

“… Okay.”

“Okay.”

Vegeta started to get up from the bed when Bulma grabbed his forearm. “Vegeta.”

“Yes?”

“I love you.” Bulma said, staring into his eyes.

“…Love you too.” He whispered back, afraid the men would hear him. 

Bulma smirked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you. Louder please. My ears are ringing from all that trauma so you’ll need to be much louder.”

Vegeta frowned at her. “I only say it when said to me, and I’ve said it. You don’t need to hear it again. I know you heard me, because your heart rate changes when I say it. Goodnight.” He stood up abruptly and walked away. 

Vegeta never ceased to amaze her. He paid such close attention to how she reacted to things. He was right. Her heart rate did rise when he told her that he loved her because for the first time in her life, she believed those words. 

Several weeks had passed, and Bulma was almost completely healed, and she was more annoying than ever. 

“Let me out of bed! I’m perfectly fine now!” Bulma was yelling loudly and giving Vegeta a headache. 

“Woman, if you don’t quiet down, I’m leaving for Sector 7 until you really are healed completely. I can’t take your yammering anymore.” Vegeta massaged his temples.

“Excuse me? You’re threatening to *leave* me in my injured state?” Bulma gasped.

“Woman! You just said you were perfectly fine! Are you or aren’t you? Make up your mind!” Vegeta was losing his patience. “You’re worse than a Saiyan woman. Kami, stop shrieking.” He finally put his gloved index finger over her lips and leaned in closely. “Stop screaming or I will *give* you a reason to scream.” He whispered and he slid his hand up her thigh.

Bulma blushed and became quiet. “That wouldn’t be a bad thing…”

“Well, too bad. No physical exertion until you’re fully healed. The doctor said you have a week left, possibly two depending on how much is healed by then.” Vegeta kissed her forehead and placed a muffin on the table in front of her along with some orange juice. “Here is your breakfast. I have to go to work.” He turned and started to walk away but stopped and looked back at her. “I love you.” He turned again and continued out the door.

Bulma was taken by surprise and yelled, “I love you too!”

“Stop yelling, woman!” He called back as he continued down the hall.

Bulma smirked. Now that she had almost fully recovered and had obediently remained in bed for most of the duration of her healing, he had stopped posting Saiyans outside of her room to keep her from getting out of bed. She had asked for the men to bring her lab coat and some clothes to “Help motivate her to get better” when in reality, she was putting together an outfit so she could sneak into her lab and work. She figured that eventually, Vegeta would catch her, but she wasn’t worried. She’d just kiss him and everything would be fine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of what I'm going to call ""Saiyan Humor" in it, but it's really just my asshole-esque sense of humor. Anyway, I hope you like it.

Bulma climbed out of bed as soon as she was sure the coast was clear and started getting dressed. She combed her hair and methodically adjusted her bangs. She threw on a stylish business dress and some ballet flats, and threw on her lab coat. As she was about to leave the room, she looked back and saw Vegeta’s cape on her bed. She slowly walked back over to the bed and pulled the cape up to her face and smelled it. It smelled like him and made her cheeks flush with nostalgia. She smiled, pulled off her lab coat and tied his cape around herself. She smiled happily as she stepped out of the room, and turned around to see Turles shaking his head at her. 

“What are you doing out of bed, Miss Briefs? You know Vegeta isn’t going to be happy when he finds out that you’re trying to sneak out of the recovery room again.” The tall Saiyan man continued to shake his head and spoke disapprovingly but with a hint of amusement that Bulma noticed. 

“Turles, I’m soooo tired of sitting in that lame old room all day every day. I want to work! It’s… it’s like you guys don’t need me anymore.” She lowered her head, pretending to be on the verge of tears. 

“Miss Briefs, please don’t insult my intelligence by pretending to be heart broken. You know very well that we’re forcing you to recover fully before returning to work *because* we need you. You are the only one who can design the weaponry and new ships and you can’t very well do that injured, can you?”

“Yeah, yeah okay. I’ll go back to bed.” Bulma threw her hands up in the air and turned to stomp back into the recovery room.

“Hold on, is that… Vegeta’s cape?” Turles stopped her. 

“Yeah, so?” 

“Hmm. I have an idea. You’d be able to get out of the recovery room for part of today and there would be no repercussions.”

“Whatever it is I’m ready. Get me out of this tiny prison!” Bulma grabbed his armor and shook him. 

“Okay! Get off!” Turles grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her back so she’d stop shaking him. 

Turles explained what they’d be doing to a very interested and excited Bulma. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta rolled his eyes as the captains’ meeting dragged on. He was so bored that he had considered starting a fight just to have a change of pace. He knew it would result in an immediate write up, but if he was honest, it seemed better than sitting here for hours on end listening to Captain Kella droll on with that dull voice of his. As much as Vegeta loved his job in going to planets and snapping necks, he didn’t enjoy the meetings that took place before and after each mission. He drummed his fingers against the conference table. After this ridiculous meeting, he’d have to go shower and get dressed in his formal wear immediately and report to the ballroom. Saiyans weren’t the dancing type; they simply used the ballroom for formal events such as promotions and other honors being recognized and handed out to those who managed to climb their way up the ladder. Vegeta was ready to move ahead to Major. It would mean he’d have less busy work and more supervising to do, which meant less headaches, and he would still be able to go out into the field and battle. 

“Captain Vegeta, am I boring you?” Kella asked in a very direct tone of voice.

“No, but your incredibly dull voice is giving me a migraine.” Vegeta answered with a thick layer of boredom. 

“Would you like a write up, Captain?” Bardock asked.

“No, I want to be listening to someone who doesn’t have a voice that makes me want to die.” Vegeta dropped his head in his hands. 

“Give him a break, guys, he’s obviously still very concerned about his woman.” Shugesh spoke up. 

Everyone fell quiet. They had nearly forgotten that the Saiyan Prince had nearly lost the woman he loved.

“S-sorry, Vegeta.” Kella said. 

“Perhaps you should take some time off, Captain.” Bardock said, in an effort to end the awkward tension now filling the room.

Vegeta slammed his fist down onto the table. “No. Carry on with the meeting. We all have jobs to do and that doesn’t just change when something bad happens to us. My woman is just fine – she’s stronger than any of you assholes.” Vegeta crossed his arms angrily and stared a hole through Kella, mentally threatening to punch him through a wall if he didn’t carry on.

“Alright, uhm, let’s see…” Kella continued. 

Once the meeting was over, all of the Saiyan men walked out of the conference room and headed to each of their respective dorm rooms to get ready for the mandatory formal event. Vegeta realized he wasn’t wearing his cape, and that he had left it with Bulma. He’d need to get it back from her. He had to figure out how to get it from her without letting her know why he needed it. She’d undoubtedly want to attend if she knew what was going on; she loved getting all dressed up. He loved seeing her all dressed up as well, but he was more concerned for her health than anything else. He realized he could tell her that he had a meeting with the general and needed to be in full uniform as a sign of respect. He nodded to himself, mumbling that it was the perfect excuse. When he reached the recovery room, he saw an empty bed and no sign of Bulma, causing his blood pressure to go up. “If she wasn’t my fiancé, I’d… ugh.” Vegeta shook his head and turned to go check if she had gone to her lab but instead saw Turles walking in his direction.

“Hello, sir.” Turles greeted him.

“Where is Bulma? I asked you to take care of her.”

“I took her to her home, sir. She wasn’t feeling well and the beds here are not the most comfortable so she asked me to take her home. I didn’t leave her alone, I sent Gine to care for her. Her motherly instincts will kick in and she’ll take good care of Miss Briefs.” Turles reassured him. 

“Good thinking, but did you happen to grab my cape from her? I need it tonight for the… whatever is going on, I wasn’t even paying attention to why I need to be there.” Vegeta rubbed his head. 

“I didn’t, she refused to give it to me and kept hugging it and smelling it. I figured I’d let you get it from her.” Turles scratched his head. 

“Ugh… I don’t have time for this. I’ll go without my cape. I’ll just need to explain to my superiors why I don’t have it. Better to show up on time without it than show up late with it and be reprimanded.” Vegeta turned on his heel and walked to his dorm to go get ready, mumbling to himself something about troublesome Earth women. 

Turles waited until he was sure Vegeta wouldn’t hear him. “Alright, Miss Briefs, the coast is clear.”

Bulma stepped out of the broom closet next to the recovery room in a stunning red dress. It had a sweetheart neckline, strapless, and had a low cut back. She grinned smugly as she flipped the capsule she’d contained it in. “That grumpy Captain said I’d never have a reason to have a formal dress at my place of employment. Now who’s the silly one?” It fit her well, and had a flirty slit in the front that went up to the middle of her thigh. She wore bright red pumps that matched the dress perfectly, and her hair was fixed into soft and bouncy curls that fell perfectly around her face. She was stunning. Vegeta had seriously lucked out. Not only was his mate intelligent and strong willed, she was drop dead gorgeous. She held his cape over her arm.

“Do you think he’ll really like this?” Bulma blushed.

“He’s a moron if he doesn’t.” Turles shrugged. “Besides, if he doesn’t like it, I’m sure every other Saiyan man will.”

Bulma smacked his arm. “I don’t care about that! I just want Vegeta to like it!” 

Turles’ eyes widened. “Stop your screeching! Saiyans have excellent hearing and he’s going to know you’re here if you aren’t careful!” He whispered sharply.

“Sorry, I ju- ” Turles shoved her into the broom closet again before she could finish speaking, and pulled out his pager, trying to casually lean against the broom closet door.

Vegeta came rushing out of his dorm room, a towel wrapped around his waist. “Did I just hear Bulma? I thought you said she was at her house?” Vegeta asked suspiciously. 

Turles looked up from his pager with a very convincing look of confusion. “Uh, Cap, you sure you wanna go tonight? ‘Cause I think you’re hearing things. Bulma isn’t here.” 

Vegeta stared at him, opened his mouth to say something, and then shook his head and walked back to his dorm. Once he finished getting dressed, Vegeta stood in front of the full length mirror in his dorm and stared at his reflection. He really wished Bulma was there with her arm hooked in his, kissing his cheek and telling him how handsome he looked. He hated to admit it, but he looked better with her by his side. He had been so used to being perfect all on his own that hen that blue haired enigma had come crashing into his world, it was as if he had to reset everything he knew about himself. Everything shifted when she came to be. And though such words would never spill from his lips, he loved and savored every single bit of it. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets to straighten out the creases and then smoothed out his uniform once more before leaving and heading to the ballroom. 

He walked through the large crowd of people who had already gathered there. As he navigated through the crowd, he was stopped by a female Saiyan. He had never seen her before. Instead of standing up like most Saiyans, her hair was silky and fell around her shoulders in soft waves. Her eyes were dark and mysterious and she looked at Vegeta, flashing a pretty white smile. “Hello, Prince Vegeta. My name is Lina.” 

“Hn.” He extended his hand to shake hers.

“The pleasure is all mine, Prince Vegeta.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. 

“Captain is fine.” Vegeta cleared his throat as he stood stiffly, unsure of how to even handle a situation like this. 

Lina laughed softly. “My, my, my, you certainly do get flustered easily, Captain.” She smirked at him and flipped her silky black hair behind her shoulders, and gestured to someone behind him.

He turned to see four other Saiyan women walking towards them. They all stood around him, introducing themselves and invading his personal space, which was something he didn’t like. 

“Hey, I’m Vina.” The seemingly oldest of the four was the same height as Vegeta. Her hair was short and also fell around her face rather than standing up. She was wearing a short dress that he realized was simply two pieces of fabric being held together by laces on each side. She saw him looking at the laced up side of her dress and giggled, stepping a bit closer to him. “I see you like my dress.” She reeked of alcohol.   
Vegeta noticed none but one of these women had regular Saiyan hair, and assumed they had probably fixed it to look the way it did. He thought it was weird that they were trying so hard to look like earthling women. 

“I’m Trina.” She winked at him, putting a hand on one of her very curvy hips. She had big breasts that barely fit into the top of her dress. Vegeta was relieved to see that the rest of her body wasn’t having trouble staying in her dress. He started to worry that her dress would just give up and he’d see things he didn’t want to see. 

“I’m Mara, nice to meet you.” She seemed to be the most polite of the three and she simply extended her hand, though her eyes were fixed on Raditz who was across the room with his friends, laughing and talking loudly. She wore a green dress that complimented her slender body nicely, and her hair was shoulder length, and straight as a board. It was glossy, and it paired wonderfully with her bright green eyes. 

“Nice to meet you, Mara. It may be of interest to you that Raditz is very fond of women who are confident. He may drool over bimbos once in a while, but he likes a strong woman. If that is the type of woman you are, I have no doubt you’ll get along swimmingly.” Vegeta said to her. If he could manage to get these women to leave him alone, he'd be more than happy to pretend he cared enough to play match-maker. 

Mara smiled. “Thank you for the information, Captain. I think I’ll go try and strike up a conversation with him.” She walked away. 

“He likes comets!” Vegeta called after her, rolling his eyes. 

“Thanks!” Mara nodded and waved back at him as she continued to walk towards Raditz whose jaw dropped when he saw the green eyed beauty walking his way.

The fourth woman was slightly shorter than Vegeta and was the only one with her hair untouched and in it’s normal spiky and very Saiyan style. Her long bangs hung on either side of her face and she had thin eyebrows with narrow eyes and big pupils. Unlike the other women, she wore her formal uniform with the breastplate shimmering in the light of the ballroom. She let out a belch and slammed her right fist into her left palm. “I just want to start a brawl!” She grinned from ear to ear with boundless confidence in that if she started one, she’d win. Vegeta knew her. She was one of the female soldiers he didn’t have much difficulty tolerating. She fought well and the squad she lead did well under her leadership. 

“Ugh, Caulifla, not everyone is interested in fighting every waking moment of every single day. Can’t you relax? And can’t you ever dress like a sensual woman?” Vina asked, her voice condescending and disapproving. 

“Listen you half naked blow up doll, I actually have value on the battlefield so I get the honor of being issued a uniform like this. The only thing you're good for is wrapping your lips around the base of Nappa’s dick when he’s feeling lonely. Shut that meat locker you call a mouth or I’ll bitch slap you through a wall.” Caulifla smirked evilly in Vina’s direction and thought she saw Vegeta’s expression change from boredom to amusement for a split second. 

Vegeta decided it was best to just evade these women. They seemed like trouble makers (in extremely different ways, mind you) and he didn’t like all of this extra attention. He was here because he had to be, NOT because he wanted to be. These women were also making him uncomfortable with the way they were acting. “Excuse me. I need to speak to my superiors. Have a pleasant evening.” He said flatly as he walked past them. 

“Mind if I join you?” Lina asked.

Vegeta grunted in response. Today was such a strange day. “Whatever shines your armor.” He finally found General Onio, and explained to him why he was without his cape. 

“That can’t be helped. I hope she gets well soon, Captain.” General Onio spoke earnestly. 

“You will introduce me to this intriguing young lady.” King Vegeta said.

“Yes father, you will meet Bulma.” Vegeta acknowledged him. “It’s nice to see you.” It wasn’t often the King of their people made an appearance on Earth, especially since things were always hectic at home, Planet Vegeta. King Vegeta looked as regal as ever, and when he stood near his son, it was almost hard to tell which of them was which. The only thing really definingly different about King Vegeta was that he had a goatee and stood a bit taller than his son. 

“Send my regards, Captain.” General Onio said.

“I will, thank you, General.” Vegeta walked away and got himself a drink, noticing Lina was still accompanying him. 

“So, who is this ‘Bulma’ I keep hearing so much about? She sounds interesting.” Lina looked at him. 

“She’s my fiancé. She’s currently recovering as she was… injured during a conflict.” Vegeta avoided discussing what had happened. 

“I’d love to meet her sometime, Captain.”

“I’m sure she’d love to…” His voice trailed off as his eyes fixated on something on the other side of the room. 

Lina turned around to his line of sight when she saw her. There in the middle of the ballroom looking around was a gorgeous woman with short blue hair, wearing the most stunning dress she’d ever seen. She had bright blue eyes, perfectly painted red lips and a perfect body. She held a Captain’s cape in her arms. That’s when Lina realized who Bulma was. 

Vegeta glided past her in Bulma’s direction, totally unaware of the room of people around him. The prince took his time walking towards her, making sure to stay out of her sight as he observed her nervously fiddling with the necklace around her neck as she scanned the room for her lover. Bulma turned and had her back to Vegeta as he stepped up to her quietly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pressed his cheek against her neck. “Hello, woman. Are you lost?” He whispered.

“Take your hands off me. I’m looking for my fiancé.” She said, unaware of who she was speaking to. 

He smirked and continued to hold her. “And just what do you plan to do if I don’t?” He whispered dangerously in her ear.

Bulma shoved his hands off or her, and spun around with her hand raised, about to slap the man when she saw his face, and instantly turned red. “Vegeta I – ”

He interrupted her by pulling her face to his and pressing his lips firmly against hers in a possessive kiss. Once he pulled away, he whispered in her ear again. “You know, disobeying me and coming to an event you weren’t invited to when you’re supposed to be resting is unwise, Bulma. Especially dressed like this. It’s unwise to entice me.” He placed his hand on the small of her back and planted a soft kiss on her neck. “I suppose I’ll need to put you in your place later this evening.”

Bulma gasped and threw her arms around his neck in what he thought was going to be an embrace until he realized she was fastening his cape to his uniform. She smiled happily as she fixed it for him. She also struggled to keep herself together at hearing her name spill from his lips.

“You never cease to surprise me.” Vegeta said.

“I told you, there’s no one like me.” Bulma winked at him.

Vegeta smiled. “Come. There are some insolent wenches I’d like you to meet.” He took her by the hand and guided her to those annoying women who tried throwing themselves at his feet. They glared at Bulma the entire time they spoke to her. 

Trina and Vina looked at Bulma like she was a pile of garbage, their noses turned up at her. “Sorry, we don’t like Earth harlots.” 

Vegeta was about to speak up when Bulma cut him off.

“That’s absolutely wonderful. I don’t like to waste my intelligence by speaking to blockheads like you.” Bulma said sharply.

Amusement danced in Vegeta’s eyes, though his facial expression remained neutral. 

“She’s got the same ego I’ve heard that you’re notorious for!” Trina shouted.

“Well I think she’s great!” Caulifla said loudly as she walked up to the group savagely biting into a steak she held in her hand.

“Shut UP Caulifla!” Vina shouted, baring her teeth and shaking her fist at Caulifla. 

Bulma smiled at Caulifla. She was similar to Goku. Friendly, held in high regard, and quite obviously loved food. 

“Which is why she’s mine. She’s strong-willed. Not a woman willing to be a slave to a man’s desires. She doesn’t have to use her body to get her places. Smart as hell. Hot as hell. Strong as hell. She’s mine.” Vegeta said to Trina. He hooked his arm with Bulma’s. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we’re going to go do anything other than talk to you idiots.” Vegeta’s voice returned to the gruff voice it was when he first spoke to Bulma. She could now see why he was easily annoyed with saiyan women. They were easily annoyed and also incredibly insecure about earthling women. Bulma smiled to herself as Vegeta pulled her along to get away from the petty saiyan women.

“So, who allowed you to pull this little surprise?” Vegeta asked her as they walked.

“Nope, I’m sworn to secrecy. I’m not getting someone in trouble.” Bulma shook her head.

“I just want to thank them. I hate most of the people here, and you’ve seen the women who try to converse with me. I was bored out of my mind.” Vegeta kissed her forehead.

Bulma pointed to Lina. “What about her or Caulifla? She seems like someone worth talking to. Well dressed, carries herself with class. Why not talk to her? Caulifla reminds me of Goku, I think you’d get along well with her!”

“Because the only person I’m concerned with is you. You should know by now I’m not the socializing type. Also, I actively try to avoid Kakarot as it is; I don’t need to try and befriend a somewhat female version of him. Caulifla is a good fighter and a tolerable colleague and amuses me with her sharp tongue from time to time, but I prefer to keep our friendship as is. Limited to her mouthing off at harpies and me silently being amused.” Vegeta shrugged.

“Well, that’s about to change. You need some friends. Perhaps a female friend would do you justice and soften you up just a bit.” Bulma grabbed his hand and started walking over to Lina. 

“Woman, what happened the last time I tried to be friends with a female? Oh, that’s right, we’re engaged.” Vegeta rolled his eyes. “I still cannot believe I allowed you to trick me into such a stupid thing. Treacherous woman.”

Bulma snorted. “Oh please. You already know you have the best woman there is, I’m not concerned about you having female friends. I have plenty of male friends, and it doesn’t mean I’m going to run off and get engaged to them.”

“That’s because you know if you tried I’d slaughter those men in an instant.”

“My, my. We’re not getting jealous now, are we Prince Vegeta?” Bulma smirked.

Vegeta could only stutter in response, crossing his arms defensively. 

“I still think you should be friends with her. It might prove to help you a ton. I want you to be able to talk to people without insulting them every other word.” Bulma insisted. 

“Fine, if I befriend her, will you drop this nonsense?” Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

“Yes. If you make one female friend, and some male friends, I’ll get off your case.”

“Ugh, woman, you give me a headache.”

“Yeah, yeah I know. Go mingle. I’m going to go speak with General Onio.” The blue-haired woman leaned forward and kissed her prince softly on the cheek.

“But – ” she had already walked off, leaving Vegeta standing alone. He sighed heavily and approached Lina once more. “She has requested that I befriend you, being that I have no ‘female friends’. Says it will ‘soften me up’. So let’s get this ridiculousness over with.” 

Lina laughed. “I don’t think she understands Saiyan men very well, otherwise she’d know softening you up is a bad thing.”

“Yeah, well, Earth women are Earth women. What can you do?” He shrugged, still staring after his wife to be.

“Well, since you’re supposed to befriend me, I will need someone to accompany me to Sector 12 on Monday. Would you care to come with me? I need to talk to Broly but he doesn’t respect me much because I’m a woman.”

“I’ll need to let Bulma know that I’m leaving. How long will we be gone?”

“Four days.”

“Four days, that’s not bad. But if you just need to talk to Broly, why would we be staying so long?”

“Well, along with talking to Broly, I need to correct some combat techniques with my squad and I’d love your help.” She looked at him and smiled. 

“Yeah, sure. I –” He was interrupted by the General and his right hand man, Nappa, and King Vegeta asking for everyone’s attention. 

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We’ve gathered everyone to recognize a certain workaholic who has earned a promotion and has been a pain in my ass since the day he joined this damned army. Would Captain Vegeta please come forward?” The General’s booming voice echoed throughout the ballroom.

Vegeta walked over to the General in disbelief. He was about to be promoted to Major. He stood in front of the General as his scarlet red cape was removed from his shoulders and was replaced with a royal blue cape. “Congratulations on your promotion, Major. You’ve finally ranked up and you have that woman of yours to thank for getting you in check. Try not to be an asshole tonight, huh?”

“No promises.” Vegeta smirked. 

Vegeta took his captain’s cape and whispered something to the General. 

“Raditz, please step forward.”

Raditz complied, totally confused as to what was happening. 

“The Major has just recommended that you be the new Captain of the elite squad. Congratulations, Captain Raditz.” General Onio said to him.

Raditz stared at Vegeta after shaking the General’s hand. 

Vegeta stared back, and everyone held their breath as the two awkwardly stared at each other. 

Bulma threw her hands up. “Just shake hands already, Kami! You guys are so awkward!” She grabbed their wrists and shoved their hands together. Everyone else laughed as the two men shook hands, staring proudly at each other.

“Thank you, Major.” Raditz smiled.

“Just do your damn job and don’t annoy me. Enjoy all of the paperwork.” Vegeta said, smirking. It was his own way of showing how highly he respected Raditz.

“We have one more promotion tonight, Kakarot, would you please come to the front?” The General called out. 

Vegeta went slack jawed in disbelief. That asshole was always right on his ass when it came to achievements. Vegeta hated him, but he did have to admit that the boyish, fresh faced saiyan was one strong sonofabitch. 

As Goku was talking to the General, King Vegeta stepped away from the two and approached his son and the blue haired beauty by his side. "You must be the beautiful Bulma I've heard so many murmurs about."

Bulma pushed her hair behind he ear. "Yes sir, that's me. I'm the owner of GA and I work here as a mechanic."

King Vegeta smiled. "As intelligent as you are beautiful. My son has managed to capture the attention of a woman worthy of the title of queen."

Vegeta spit was drinking a glass of champagne as he heard this and ended up spitting it out of the sides of the flute in shock. Once he wiped his face he spoke. "Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, father. Yes, I want to be King one day, but this woman is far too crazy to ever be queen of our people. She's full of herself enough as it is." Vegeta smirked as he saw Bulma's eyes light up in fury.

"That's some pretty big talk coming from a perpetual prince of grouchiness and no fun!" She shook her fist at him. 

King Vegeta laughed heartily. "Ah yes, I can really see why Vegeta is so drawn to you now. A temper to match his own. But dear, don't give him what he wants so easily. He baits you into showing him that temper because saiyan men can't resist a woman with a temper." The king winked at her. "Well, I'm off to speak with the other elites, have a wonderful evening you two, if I don't see you again tonight." The king walked away leaving Bulma smirking at an irritated Vegeta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the promotion was announced and Goku was deemed a Captain, everyone resumed enjoying themselves, chatting and drinking and dancing. Goku sought out Bulma and picked her up in a great big hug. “Now Chichi won’t tell me I’m a lazy bones!” Goku said happily as he hugged his friend. 

“Oh no, you’re still lazy, Goku!” a female voice shouted. “But I’m very proud of you!” 

Bulma and Goku both turned to see Chichi standing in a pretty violet gown with a princess cut skirt. She looked gorgeous and even Bulma’s jaw dropped a little. “Oh Chi you’re so beautiful!” Bulma ran over and touched ChiChi’s hair and complimented her makeup and dress. Vegeta was busy speaking with his father when he felt something tug on his tail. He frowned and turned around, but didn’t see anyone. 

“H-Hello.” a small voice said. 

Vegeta’s eyebrows raised and he looked down to see the saiyan child Goku had called his son. “Hn.”

“Uncle Vegeta, do you know where Aunt Bulma is?” Gohan asked shyly. 

Vegeta’s face turned red at being called uncle and pointed over to where he saw Goku, Bulma, and a woman in a violet dress all talking. Gohan smiled and hugged Vegeta’s knee and ran off shouting after Bulma as his little tail bounced happily back and forth. 

Vegeta rubbed his temples. 

“Uncle Vegeta, huh?” King Vegeta said, amusement saturating his tone. 

“Children say stupid things all the time and this is why I do not have any brats.” the embarrassed prince rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, I’m sure THAT’S why.” The king answered, chuckling. 

“I’m going to go check on Bulma before this conversation gets worse and I lose my patience, and before she tells Kakarot that she and I will accompany him and his wife in something stupid.” Vegeta spat as he walked away toward Bulma. He watched Bulma converse with her friends and let his eyes bathe in her vibrance. As he walked toward the group, he bumped into Raditz who looked at him in surprise. 

“Well hey there, Major. Thanks for sending this absolute gem my way.” He pulled Mara closer to himself by gripping her waist. 

“Yeah, whatever Raditz. Tell Nappa to secure the other harpies that were dripping with desperation at my feet.” The prince snorted as he continued forward.

Raditz took Mara by the hand and danced with her, obviously star-struck by her. She was a mere foot soldier but he was mesmerized by her and saw her as an equal.

Later on, Vegeta was talking to Bulma when she started to feel lightheaded. “ah, I think I need to sit down for a minute.”

“You need to go back to the recovery room. Let’s go.” 

“No, you stay. I can make it back by myself. You need to stay and make some friends and enjoy yourself and your promotion.” Bulma smiled and started to walk away. 

“Bulma, I’m not sending you to walk alone. I’ll go with you.” He told Raditz telepathically that he’d be right back. Chichi and Goku had gone off to the dance floor and were dancing together while Gohan was perched on Goku’s shoulders. 

“Okay.” Bulma started to feel so dizzy that Vegeta scooped her up in his arms and carried out of the room. Concerned looks focused on Bulma who eventually passed out, and Vegeta began to rush to the recovery room. 

Vegeta put her on the bed and called for Malaka. “Malaka! Damnit! Malaka get in here!”

Malaka rushed in, seeing Bulma unconscious on the bed. He listened to her heart beat, tested a few other things and then looked relieved. “Alright, Captain, she’s fine. She just passed out from overexertion. But she’s going to be fine.”

“Thank you, Malaka. And it’s Major, now.” 

“Ah! Congratulations on your promotion. I have some other patients to attend to now, but I’ll keep an eye on her, Major, you needn’t worry.” Malaka reassured Vegeta, giving Vegeta the comfort he needed to return to the ballroom. 

Vegeta chatted with Lina for the remainder of the event and found that she was a pleasant person to converse with. He was glad Bulma had urged him to befriend her and also found himself loosening up and even joking and talking with Raditz and the rest of his squad like he used to when he was younger. He was really enjoying himself and felt that Bulma had truly opened doors for him that he had avoided completely most of his life. He was so thankful for Bulma. 

“Well, I better get going. I have a lovely young lady to see home and then dream about until I see her on Monday.” Raditz said, staring right at Mara. 

Mara blushed. “Raditz, don’t be vulgar.” 

Raditz laughed. “Can’t help it, you make me horny like a dog.”

The two walked off leaving Lina and Vegeta. Vegeta smiled and figured the gentlemanly thing to do would be to walk his new friend to where she lived, as it was rude to leave a lady alone. “May I see you to your living quarters?”

Lina smiled. “That would be nice, thank you.” She lead the way and Vegeta followed her. They continued their conversation until they reached the door to where Lina lived. “Well, Vegeta, this is where we part ways.”   
She stared at him for a moment, about to say something, and she leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for walking me. Have a great night.” She stepped into her dorm and closed the door behind her.   
Vegeta smiled; glad he was able to make a good impression on his new friend and couldn’t wait to tell Bulma. She’d be proud of how well he had done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *wrings hands and lets out a villainous laugh* We continue.

Bulma woke up in her bedroom at Capsule Corp. She rubbed her eyes and realized she wasn’t in bed alone. There he was. Her loving Saiyan Prince; fast asleep in bed next to her. His tail wagged in his sleep and Bulma smiled happily at the sight of him being so relaxed next to her. The beauty in blue ran her fingers through his hair, unintentionally waking him up. He opened his eyes sleepily and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. 

“How are you feeling?” He mumbled in a voice drenched in sleepiness.

“I’m okay now, I think I was just standing too long and there was a lot of excitement last night.”

He smirked, his eyes closing again as he grabbed her thighs. “Not enough excitement.”

Bulma blushed. “I thought you said no physical exertion until I was healed?”

“I did. I’m anxiously awaiting your full recovery so I can show you the meaning of excitement.” Vegeta mumbled again, baring his teeth in a mischievous smile. 

Bulma got up and stretched. “Are you hungry? I’ll make some breakfast.”

Vegeta sat up straight and looked at her, now fully awake. “You need to rest. Let me make breakfast.”

Bulma shook her head. “The last time I let you make breakfast, you made enough food to feed your entire squad.”

“So I won’t make as much, big deal.” The prince shrugged indifferently. 

Bulma smiled. “I’ll be fine. You just stay here and continue to be relaxed. I know you’ve been having headaches lately and you need to let yourself rest.”

Vegeta exhaled deeply and started to drift off to sleep again while sleepily remembering that he needed to tell Bulma about his night last night and that he would be headed to sector 12 for four days… With Lina. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma wandered back into the bedroom to find Vegeta still fast asleep. She smiled and walked over to him, waking him gently. “Vegeta? Breakfast is ready.”

Vegeta stretched and sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. “Bulma there are some things we need to discuss.”

Bulma kissed his forehead and walked to the doorway of the bedroom. “We can discuss things over breakfast. Come on, get up, lazy tail.” Bulma sometimes forgot that Vegeta had a tail. He always had it wrapped around his waist so it kind of blended in with his uniform. She didn’t really mind his tail, though. It was soft and Bulma found it adorable the way Vegeta’s tail swung lazily behind him when he was tired. His tail often mimicked his emotions, and it also helped Bulma read her prince when he wasn’t willing or ready to express his feelings about something. 

Vegeta got out of bed and followed her to the dining room, still rubbing his eyes sleepily. He sat down and took a deep breath, and smiled as the pleasant smell of Bulma’s cooking hit his face. “Bulma, when are we getting married?”

Bulma was so caught off guard by the question that she nearly dropped the plate with a towering stack of pancakes. “U-um, I dunno, when do you want to be married?”

Vegeta scratched his chin thoughtfully. “Honestly, I’d like to be married now, at this moment, but we should wait until the full moon.”

Bulma blinked several times. “Full moon? What are we, werewolves?”

“The hell’s a werewolf? T-That’s not even relevant! We should wait until the full moon because for a Saiyan, the moon is very symbolic. Of course, the Saiyan moon is red, but the Earth moon will do just as well if you want to get married on Earth. When any sort of binding gesture is done under the full moon, it is believed among our people that their souls are permanently bound together.” Vegeta shoved several strips of bacon into his mouth.

“So, what if I want to get married under a new moon just in case later I decide this whole marriage to a Saiyan isn’t for me?” Bulma looked at him.

Vegeta coughed several times and shot her a panicked look.

“Oh my Kami! Honey, I’m kidding!” Bulma rushed over and patted his back and hugged his face tightly. 

“Woman, don’t joke like that. Bonding is very serious to my people and you’re also joking with probably the only Saiyan to ever have waited for the perfect mate.” Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“You’ve been with other women, though.” Bulma raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, but unlike every other idiot that I work with, I didn’t marry her and 12 other women. They were worthless and not worth the effort.” Vegeta shoveled scrambled eggs into his mouth.

“So you didn’t really wait, you just thought you were too good for them.” Bulma giggled. 

“Was I wrong?” Vegeta looked at her. 

“Not at all.” Bulma walked over to him and kissed his cheek as she grabbed a piece of bacon. 

“I’m glad I dodged the bullet of getting married to Yamcha.” Bulma muttered. “I only wish I hadn’t stayed with him so long and become such a mess.” 

“Sometimes people have to make mistakes and be treated badly to know what it’s like to be treated the way they deserve.” Vegeta answered her. 

Bulma smiled softly at him and walked to the other side of the table and sat down. “So, what else did you want to discuss with me?”

“I will be leaving for about four days to Sector 12. I’ll be accompanying Lina to speak with Broly and – “

“With who?”

“Lina, the woman you suggested that I befriend last night.”

“Ah! Yes, I remember. And what else, I’m sorry I interrupted you.”

“And we will be fixing incorrect battle techniques for her squad.”

“Oh, so they’ll be going with you?”

“No, it’s only going to be Lina and me, and once I help her correct her technique along with the incorrect technique on Sector 12, she’ll bring back what she has learned to her sector.”

“And what sector is hers?”

“Sector 5.” 

“But if she works in the same sector as you, why don’t you just teach her while you’re here? That way you can both teach the men and women on sector 12 and be twice as effective as instructors.”

“That’s not a bad idea. I’ll need to start working with her as soon as possible.” Vegeta stood up and stuffed more food into his mouth.

“Drink some juice with all of that food you just crammed in your pie hole.” Bulma chuckled. 

Vegeta took a long pull from his glass of orange juice and raced upstairs to get dressed. Bulma sighed and finished eating her breakfast and had started putting things away when Vegeta came back downstairs. She’d miss her prince, but Bulma Briefs was no damsel in distress, and she would be perfectly fine working while he was away. It was only four days, after all. 

“Bulma.”

“Yes, Vegeta?”

“You’re not… upset that I’ll be leaving for four days?”

“No, because you told me that you’re going. I don’t need all of the details about where you’re going, it’s just nice to know when not to expect your company.” Bulma smiled reassuringly. 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay? I don’t want to leave you here and then you suddenly need me, and me be unavailable because I’m thousands of miles away.” Vegeta frowned.

“I’ll be fine, Vegeta. Your brother, and the rest of the crew here on sector 5 will take good care of me while you’re away.”

“That’s what I’m worried about. They’ll just take ‘good’ care of you.”

“Oh, you know what I mean. I’ll be fine. I intend to go back to work.”

“Bulma you know Malaka said you st–”

“Not another word. I’m going back to work and that’s final.” Bulma crossed her arms and looked at him sternly. 

“Fine, but when you collapse I don’t want to hear any complaining.” Vegeta stared back at her. 

Bulma stayed quiet.

“Oh, what the hell. Who am I kidding? Of course you’ll complain and I’ll come rush to your side… “

Bulma smirked.

“To avoid your incessant wailing sounds that you make when you’re being extra needy.” Vegeta smirked.

Bulma’s smiled dropped away and turned into a scowl. “Always gotta smart off at me, huh?”

“That’s right.”

“Ass.”

“Hey, that’s *Major* Ass, woman.” Vegeta continued to smirk as he walked closer and kissed her forehead.

Bulma hugged him tightly. “Alright, *Major* Ass, go train. Come back stronger so you can protect me better.”

Vegeta felt a sudden twinge of guilt in his chest. “I’m sorry…” 

Bulma suddenly realized what her words had done. “Oh, no, I didn’t mean it like that… Vegeta, I’m sorry if it came off that way, I certainly didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know. I just wish I had protected you better.” He looked away from her. 

“Go be the strong Saiyan man that you’ve always been and stop worrying. I’ll be fine and you need to get away from all of the stress.” Bulma cupped his face with her small hands. 

Vegeta stood up a bit straighter and kissed her forehead as he turned to leave. 

Bulma smiled to herself as she watched his walk away. Most women wouldn’t know what to do while their man was away. Bulma was different, though. She knew that she loved him and that he loved her. She also knew that because she loved him, she had to let him go do things so that he could grow as a man and come back to her enlightened, when he was ready. It was the way things were, and though she did miss him as he walked away, she knew that things would be alright and the time apart would only make them stronger because they’d learn to love from near and far. She continued to smile as she cleaned up her kitchen and got ready for work. 

Vegeta arrived at Lina’s residence and knocked on the door, unintentionally making it rattle. He uncomfortably shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he waited for Lina to answer the door. When the door finally opened, Lina stood there, wearing blue pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt. Her hair was a mess and she was rubbing her eyes. “Hello, Lina. It has occurred to me- I mean, my fiancé- that we could begin training here and then more effectively teach the techniques to the men on Sector 12 together. So we’ll need to get you educated rather quickly.”

“Sounds good, would you like to come in for a minute? I haven’t eaten and I need to get ready. Help yourself to the fridge.” Lina smiled and walked over gestured for him to enter. 

“Very well, thank you.” Vegeta walked in and stood awkwardly, waiting for Lina to get ready. 

“Uh, you can sit if you want to, Major. I’m gonna go get ready.”

“Thank you.” Vegeta sat down in a chair and waited patiently. 

Once Lina was finished, she stepped out of her bedroom wearing her uniform. Vegeta wasn’t going to lie to himself, she looked quite nice in her uniform, but then he started to wonder what Bulma would look like in uniform, and a light shade of pink spilled across his cheeks. He imagined she’d look spectacular, as she did in everything else she wore. He shook his head as he caught his mind wandering and stood up, but was surprised when Lina walked over and started to adjust his uniform. 

“Pardon me, Major, your vest is twisted on one of the shoulder straps.” Lina was very close, and her eyes met his. 

“Erm, thank you, Lina. Let’s go train.” Vegeta took a sizeable step away from her. 

The two went to the training facility where all of the Saiyans worked, and began their training. They trained for several hours when Lina finally collapsed from exhaustion. She was nowhere near Vegeta’s level of strength, but she had pushed herself as far as she could in an effort to keep up. 

“You’ve only gone 18 hours straight of training. I’m sure you can do better.” Vegeta stared down at Lina. 

“Haha, Major, you sure are a strict teacher.” Lina answered.

“I’m not in the business of quitters, and I have high expectations for my own race. If I can train for three days straight, you can train for more than just 18 measly hours.” Vegeta continued to stare down at her as he spoke.

Lina reached out her hand so Vegeta would help her up, but was surprised when he didn’t reach out and pull her up. “Aren’t you going to help me up?”

“No. If you can’t pull yourself up, you’re going to die, Lina. That’s how battle works. There isn’t always going to be someone to save you or help you and you need to be ready for that.” Vegeta answered coldly. 

“But we aren’t in battle and I’m not in danger.” Lina answered back.

“Oh?” Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan Blue and aimed his palm at her. “Are you sure that you aren’t in danger?”

Lina’s eyes widened as she saw the energy ball forming in his hand, realizing he was serious. Dead serious. 

“You aren’t moving.” Vegeta said.

“You wouldn’t do it, I know you’re just trying to prove a point, I’ll get up myself.”

Vegeta fired a low level ki blast at her, hitting her in the leg. She let out a yelp and looked at him with wide eyes. 

Lina scrambled to her feet as Vegeta kept firing ki at her, each blast more powerful than the last, forcing her to shield and defend herself. She eventually slapped a ki blast away and fired one back, hitting Vegeta in the gut. He grunted and smirked. “That’s more like it, Lina. Now you understand. You may take a break now. I’m going to Galactic Auto to see Bulma for a bit. I’ll be back soon.”

“Wait, Major.” Lina walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you for training me.” Her hug was uncomfortably tight, and Vegeta was unsure how to respond so he simply patted her shoulder. 

“Y-you’re welcome.” Vegeta pulled away and walked to Galactic Auto. 

Vegeta walked to Galactic Auto, feeling a bit troubled, but decided it was just an awkward encounter and he’d refresh Lina on staff protocol and remind her that hugging simply wasn’t appropriate among coworkers. He forgot about everything, though, when he saw his Bulma. She was working hard in her office, blue prints strewn everywhere, and tons of parts all over her work bench. She was welding something together. He knocked on her door and was answered with “If you know the code to my office, you have clearance to enter, if not, come back later, I’m very busy.”

Vegeta entered the code and stepped inside. “Hello, Bulma.”

Bulma turned around and smiled. “Hi dear, what are you up to? Shouldn’t you be training with Lina?”

“We’re taking a break and I wanted to see if you were hungry. I’m starving. Let’s go eat.”

Bulma chuckled and set her things down and walked out of her office. “Sure thing, but we can’t leave Galactic Auto, I have lots of work to do and I need to stay focused.”

Vegeta nodded and walked to the cafeteria area with her. They grabbed food and sat down to eat. Bulma chattered away about the stuff she had been working on and mentioned new additions to the Gravity Room and Vegeta listened contently. He loved when she talked about what she was working on. Her intellect was one of the things he liked most about her, other than her attitude and strong will. Saiyan men were always more attracted to strong willed women. 

“So yeah, that’s basically what I’ll be working on for the next week or two, depending how long the readjustments take.” Bulma said, tucking her hair behind her ears and finishing up her meal. 

“I will be the first to try it out.” Vegeta said, as he also took the last bite of his food. He was about to say more when an angry Raditz approached them. 

“Major, may I have a word with you?” Raditz said.

“Captain, do you not see who I’m with? I have limited time with her, can’t you do your damn job?” Vegeta said viciously to Raditz.

“Vegeta, it’s fine, I have to get back to work anyway. I’ll see you later.” She kissed his cheek and walked back to her office. 

“This had better be really worth my time, Raditz, or I’m going to kick your ass.” Vegeta said aggressively. 

“The moron you hired, my brother, has managed to destroy two of our ships on accident and I can’t handle him in my squad anymore.” Raditz grumbled. 

“Still *my* squad, and you can just put him on clean-up duty. I didn’t hire Kakarot because he’s smart. I hired him because he’s strong and we can use him in battle. Will that be all, Captain?” Vegeta stood up.

“Yes sir, sorry to bother you.” Raditz walked away, still grumbling about his moron brother. 

Though Vegeta would never ever admit it out loud, he actually didn’t mind Goku that much. He wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was honest and Vegeta could count on him when it really came down to it. Vegeta walked back to the training facility and found Lina already started on warming back up. He smiled, glad to see her taking things seriously. 

“Oh, hi Major. I’m getting warmed up. I’m ready to begin training again.” Lina smiled happily at him. 

Vegeta nodded at her in approval, and stepped past her and started warming up as well. The two trained for several more hours before Vegeta finally relieved her of training and gave her permission to go rest. He was also quite tired, and wanted to go to bed. Vegeta was so tired that he went to his dorm instead of to Bulma’s house. He passed out almost immediately in his bed. Bulma had fallen asleep in her office and was still holding her new communicator prototype while she slept. Lina wandered the halls and ended up running into Raditz. 

“Captain! How pleasant to run into you. How’s Mara?” Lina asked.

“She’s well. We actually just went out for coffee about an hour ago. What are you still doing here? Don’t you live off base?” Raditz rubbed his tired eyes. 

“I do, but I’m too wide awake to even think about heading home to sleep. I thought I would just wander around for a bit.” Lina said, not being entirely truthful. 

Raditz sensed the deceit in her voice. “Are you sure it’s not something else, Lina? You seem to have something else on your mind.”

Lina shook her head. “I’ve just got a lot on my mind, especially having to talk to Bardock. He doesn’t like me at all. He’s kind of an asshole. He hates women and thinks they’re stupid.”

“Father doesn’t much like anyone. Don’t take it personally. The only woman he respects is my mother.” Raditz shrugged.

“Oh my kami, Bardock is your father?” Lina wanted to die. She had just insulted the Captain’s father right to his face!

Raditz laughed. “Calm down. I’m too tired to reprimand you. Now get out of here and get some sleep.”

“Yes, Captain. Goodnight.” Lina walked away quickly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta woke up in his dorm, confused and disoriented. “What the hell?”

He quickly realized he had passed out from exhaustion. He got up, stretched and went to the shower. The hot water felt nice on his aching muscles. It had been a while since he had done any combat practice, so his body was starting to feel the soreness. He smiled. It was his favorite feeling; having aching muscles after a long session of hard work. It was how he knew his efforts would pay off. He finished showering and stepped in front of the mirror, wrapping a towel around his waist. He shaved, put on some after shave, and went to his room to finish getting ready for the day. Once he was dressed, he opened his door and found Lina on the floor, fast asleep. He sighed and nudged her with his boot. “Lina, wake up.”

Lina rubbed her eyes and scrambled to her feet. “H-hello, Major.” Lina’s face turned pink.

“What are you doing here?” Vegeta looked at her blankly. 

“I was wandering the halls and sat down to rest my legs and I guess I accidentally fell asleep. It took me quite a while to fall asleep.” Lina laughed softly. 

Vegeta nodded. “You should go eat. Mess hall is serving breakfast now.”

Lina smiled. “Thank you, Major.” With that, she walked away.

Vegeta walked away and headed to Bulma’s office but when he got there, Bulma wasn’t there. Vegeta found it odd and decided to try and find her, but was interrupted by Nappa walking in front of him to let him know that General Onio wished to speak with him. 

“Find Bulma and tell her I was looking for her, Nappa.” Vegeta grumbled as he trudged away to the General’s office. 

Once he got to the general’s office, Vegeta inhaled and exhaled deeply before walking through the door.

“General. What can I do for you?” Vegeta spoke in a gruff tone of voice. 

“Hello, Major. I understand that you’ll be visiting Sector 12 with Lina and you’ll both be training the men over there.” Onio said. 

“That’s correct.” Vegeta nodded. 

“Well, there’s something you need to know about Lina before you go.” Onio looked at Vegeta seriously. 

“Go on, General. Spit it out.”

“She’s not the innocent little flower that you might be convinced that she is.”

Vegeta laughed. “I definitely don’t think that about her. To be frank, I don’t think of her at all. She’s another peon that I am training. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“That’s good to hear. Just be careful, Major. She’s been known to be a bit treacherous.” General Onio spoke in a hushed tone.

“Duly noted. I will keep an eye out for treacherous behavior.” Vegeta walked out and paged Nappa. “Nappa, any updates for me on the whereabouts of Bulma?”

General Onio shook his head and slapped his palm against his face. Vegeta was so clueless about women. 

“Yessir, she’s currently in the mess hall, but you might want to hurry, there’s a bit of a situation.” Nappa sounded a bit uncomfortable, but before Vegeta could ask what was going on, he heard women screaming, and one of them sounded like Bulma. He rushed to the mess hall to find Bulma standing in front of Lina with an enraged expression and Lina staring back at her with a red handprint on her face where Bulma had evidently hit her.

“You will NOT speak about my friend that way, now apologize.” Bulma snarled.

“What the hell is going on here?” Vegeta yelled as he rushed to Bulma’s side. 

“She called Goku a moron and then proceeded to further insult him by shoving him out of her way when she could’ve walked around him.” Bulma answered. 

“Aww, Bulma it’s okay. I’m sure she wasn’t tryin’ to be mean!” Goku laughed nervously. Angry Bulma was almost as scary as angry ChiChi.

“Well, to be fair, he really isn’t the smartest…” Vegeta tried to hold back his laughter. 

Bulma looked at him angrily. “So, you’re not going to do anything?”

“What can I do? Being aggressive is in our nature, so her pushing him out of her way isn’t really that big of a deal, and if I’m being honest, Kakarot isn’t exactly a genius.” Vegeta shrugged. 

Bulma clenched her fists and then took in a deep breath. Once she managed to control herself, she looked up at Vegeta and said, “Fine” with a heavy layer of finality to her voice. She walked past him, but slammed her shoulder against his as she passed him. 

Vegeta was unsure of what had just happened, but he didn’t think it was going to be a good thing. He turned to go after her, but Lina gently grabbed his forearm. “Let her be, I’ll go apologize later when she’s calmer.”

“I suppose that would be for the best…” Vegeta rubbed his temples. He was getting more used to being in a relationship, but this whole mess was one of the reasons he had previously sworn off women and any kind of intimate relationships with them. “Women. There’s no winning when they’re in your life.” He shook his head and decided to go ahead and eat while he was in the mess hall. Lina sat and ate her food with him. Once the two finished eating, Vegeta decided it would be best to go talk to Bulma. 

“Lina, go warm up, I will be back.” Vegeta said.

“Yes, Major.” Lina walked to the training room and started to get warmed up.

Vegeta made his way to Bulma’s office where he saw her working hard as usual like nothing had happened. He walked through the door and silently watched her work until she spoke, catching him by surprise. 

“What can I do for you, Major?” Bulma asked without looking away from her work.

“I came to check on you, Bulma.” Vegeta spoke softly. 

“It’s Miss Briefs from now on, in the workplace, Major. It seems we’ve gotten too comfortable with each other at work and it’s getting in the way of our professional relationship. As for me, I’m fine, but I’m currently very busy, so unless you have repairs that need to be made or other such business, I would ask that you leave me to my work.” Bulma’s voice was ice cold. She was deeply humiliated and hurt by the fact that Vegeta had not stood up for her and had taken another woman’s side in front of a large audience and she would need time to get over it. Right now, she just wanted to be alone with her work. 

Vegeta stood in a bit of shock. He was surprised by how Bulma was behaving but instead of silently walking away as she had requested, he opened his mouth. “Very well, Miss Briefs. Have a good day. I will be sure not to bother you in the workplace. Take care.” He spun on his heel and stormed off angrily. 

Bulma stood with her back to him, tears welling in her eyes. For the first time, winning the argument wasn’t what she wanted. She just wanted to be held. She wanted him to come back into her office and tell her everything was okay, even though she was the one who was angry. She hated the fact that she was now having the first real disagreement with Vegeta. She didn’t know how to fix it, but she had to think of someth – did she really do anything wrong? She stood up for her friend and her fiancé just left her on her own and defended another woman right in front of her. No, Vegeta could kiss her ass. Bulma angrily grabbed her welding helmet and welding equipment and started welding away. 

Vegeta was in the Gravity Room training angrily. He wasn’t used to the emotions of women and he certainly wasn’t versed in how to handle the emotions of an *Earth* woman. He growled as he threw punches and kicks in the air but stopped when he heard the whirring of the machinery come to a stop. He opened the door to see who dared interrupt him and was surprised to see Lina. “Uh, hello, Lina. What are you doing here?”

Lina walked closer to him. “I came to ask if there was anything else I needed to bring besides what you put on the list.” She waved the piece of paper in her hand that had Vegeta's impressive cursive handwriting on it. 

Vegeta shook his head. "That should suffice until we get to sector 12." The prince looked away, his forehead creased with concern.

“What is it, Major?” Lina asked. 

“Don’t worry yourself with it. It’s between Bulma and me.” Vegeta sighed and incinerated the letter with a ball of ki. 

“We leave tomorrow. Are you going to be okay?” Lina asked, inching closer to him. 

“Yes, I’ll be fine. What kind of question is that?” Vegeta glared at her. 

“Just making sure you’re okay, Major.” Lina spoke softly. 

“The Prince of all Saiyans does NOT need your sympathy. Now get out of here. I need to continue training.” He turned around and walked back into the Gravity Room, closing the door behind himself.

Lina walked away, thoughts spinning all around in her mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta had loaded the ship and made sure all the necessary equipment had been accounted for. Lina sat in one of the command chairs while Vegeta made final adjustments to certain equipment. 

“Major, do I have to wear my uniform for the duration of this trip?” Lina asked. 

“No, wear what you want. It’s best you wear something you can sleep in, like sweats. This is going to be a rather long ride.” 

“I’m counting on that.” Lina whispered under her breath. 

“What did you say?” Vegeta looked over at her. 

“Nothing, Major, nothing.” Lina smiled as she walked to the bathroom to change. 

“Okay, well, I’ll be back.” Vegeta stepped out of the ship and saw Bulma standing in front of several large crates of ship parts.

Bulma was scribbling down lots of notes as she took inventory.

“Woman.” Vegeta looked over at her. 

“How can I help you, Major?” Bulma turned to face him. 

“I’m leaving with Lina now.”

“Okay, you two enjoy each other.” Bulma spoke dismissively and turned back around to take inventory. 

“WOMAN.” Vegeta raised his voice. 

Bulma spun around and looked him. “WHAT?” She glared right into his face. 

He put his hands on her shoulders and hesitated for a moment. 

“WHAT IS IT, VEGETA?” She spoke as aggressively as she possibly could. 

Vegeta pulled her to himself and pressed his lips against hers. He was frowning at first when their lips met, but his expression softened when he felt her wrap her arms around him. 

Vegeta felt something warm on his face and when he pulled away he realized they were hot tears that had been streaming down Bulma’s face. He wiped them away with his thumbs. “Bulma.” He whispered to her now. 

“Yes, Vegeta?” She whispered back. 

“Es tevi mīlu.” 

Bulma smiled. “Es tevi mīlu kā labi. Ar visu manu sirdi.” 

Vegeta’s cheeks turned pink. This Earth woman had learned his language just to return his sentiments. To tell him that she loved him with all of her heart. “My language sounds disgusting rolling off your tongue.” He did his best to sound rude, but was only answered with a knowing smile. 

Bulma kissed him softly.. “I’m sorry for getting angry.”

“I’m sorry for not supporting you. I’m still learning these customs, you know. I don’t know what you Earth women want and expect.”

“We both are, just like I have to learn what Saiyan Princes want.” Bulma kissed his cheek. “Now hurry up and leave so you can come back to me.” She smiled warmly. 

He smiled back, hesitating for a moment before leaning in to whisper in her ear. “Yes, my sweet.” He walked away, his cape flowing behind him, and though out of Bulma’s sight, his tail wagging happily behind him. 

Bulma’s entire body washed over with a warm and fuzzy feeling. It wasn’t often Vegeta expressed his love, and though his actions spoke plenty about what he felt for her, it still managed to make her heart flutter. She was relieved that their anger had melted away because he was strong. Little did she know that it would be nothing compared to the trouble that was heading their way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but I'm sick as a dog!! I hope you'll accept this chapter you guys! I'll keep writing but it might be a day or so before I update again. I gotta recover y'know, and I gotta start writing the next few chapters. It won't be too terribly long though!!

Vegeta sighed as he stretched his arms. He had been in a spaceship for about 5 hours now, with 5 more to go before they arrived at Sector 12. He gazed out of the ship’s window. It was dark and vacant and Vegeta could hear his own heart beat because of the deafening silence of space. He wasn’t feeling particularly motivated to speak to Lina, simply because he didn’t make much of a habit of talking to his friends, and she was still just an acquaintance in his eyes. It took awhile for Vegeta to trust someone enough to call them a friend, and though he’d never admit it, that moron Kakarot and his idiot brother were his best friends. He could always count on them and he never had to doubt whether Kakarot or Raditz would keep their word about things. They had fought together many times and saved the Earth plenty of times. In Vegeta’s mind, anyone who helped him to protect the person he loved the most was a friend. Vegeta sat silently, lost in thought, his brow furrowed as usual and his arms crossed in his trademark grumpy pose. He was absentmindedly drumming his fingers on is arm when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He looked up at Lina and was startled. What the hell was she wearing on her face?

“Lina, what the hell is on your face?” Vegeta asked, almost disgusted. 

Lina was wearing makeup. She had gotten dolled up in an effort to emulate Bulma’s beauty. “Oh come on, Major, you’ve seen makeup before, haven’t you?”

“Not that much all on one face, no.” Vegeta scowled. “Anyway, what do you want?”

Lina blushed. “Vegeta, I’ve noticed you and Bulma have been arguing quite a bit. I hope it’s not because of me.” 

Vegeta shook his head. “Our issues are our own. They have to do with the two of us. Earth women are just a bit complicated is all, not that Saiyan women are really any better.”

Lina put her hand gently on his shoulder. “I don’t think I’m that bad.” 

Vegeta looked at his shoulder and shrugged her hand off of him. “I hope you have not misunderstood my intentions with you, Lina. I am simply helping you to train. There is nothing more to be had between us.” 

Lina frowned. “You and I both know there’s something between us.”

Vegeta laughed loudly. “Well, it’s certainly not space, you’re sure as hell invading all of mine.”

Lina started to grow irritated. “You know what I mean.” She put her hands around his face and made him look her in the eyes. “We’re both Saiyans. You don’t belong with an Earthling. They’re such scum, and wouldn’t you want a woman who can care for herself? A woman who can fight beside you the way Saiyans were intended to do? You’ve become lost in a pretty face, but you know deep down in your Saiyan instincts that we are a much better fit. Vegeta, Tas ir tikai mūsu daba, kas vērsta uz tiem, piemēram, mums, ignorēt passion dedzināšana mūsu dvēselēm būtu ignorēt to, ko daba paredzēta.”

Vegeta looked into her eyes and translated what she had said. “’It is only our nature to be drawn to those like us, to ignore the passion burning in our souls would be to ignore what nature intended.’ The ancient code our parents drilled into our brains. Unfortunately, Lina, though I am old fashioned in many ways, that mentality is not one of the things I live by. It’s outdated and ridiculous. Bulma is not a Saiyan woman, but she is stronger than any warrior I have ever met. She has a fiery temper and a brain that holds more than the smartest of our race. She’s beautiful and stubborn and annoying; to leave her behind would be to ignore my destiny, which is to become one with her forever.” He blushed slightly as he spoke of Bulma.  
Lina tried to control herself, but in one motion, all of her self-control flew out the window and she had pressed her lips against his in a hungry kiss. Her fingers raced through his hair and she threw herself into his lap. 

Vegeta was so shocked that he didn’t respond at first, but quickly pushed her out of his lap and ripped his lips away from hers. “Lina I… What… What the fuck?” Vegeta could barely formulate a single thought. He was dazed and confused and enraged. He was insulted. How dare this putred female put her lips against his without his permission!? 

Lina just stared at him, breathless. “Just… think about what I said, Major. You know there is truth to what I’ve said.” With that, she walked away to take a nap before they arrived at Sector 12. Vegeta couldn’t help but think about this woman on the ship with him. She had kissed him and made a pass at him without any sort of warning and very much so without Vegeta’s consent, but she spoke their native language and she had made some fair points about being able to fight together. Still, he was devoted to Bulma and no one would change that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma was busy working when her pager went off with instructions to immediately report to the main conference room. She took off her lab coat and hurriedly walked over. To her surprise, the people she found in the conference room were Mara, Caulifla, Toma, Turles, Raditz, Nappa, Tarble and Goku. “Hey guys! What’s going on? You all look worried. Is.. is everything okay?”

They all avoided eye contact, some had their eyes on the table in front of them and others were twiddling their thumbs. 

“Guys? You’re making me nervous. Out with it then.” Bulma became impatient. 

“Okay, Bulma, you know we’re all here for you, right?” Tarble stood up abruptly. 

“Huh? Yes, of course I do. Why?” Bulma started to feel sick to her stomach. She was so worried that they were about to tell her bad news like Vegeta would be gone longer than expected, or that he wouldn’t be coming back at all. But what Bulma was shown by the men was much worse than she ever could’ve imagined. Photos popped up on the screen from the Vegeta’s ship’s security camera. The camera took still snaps every 60 seconds when its video storage was full to ensure any crash footage would still be captured. But what Bulma saw on the screen in front of her was far from crash footage. Or perhaps it wasn’t. It felt like she had just been in a violent crash. All of her feelings were just ripped out of her and thrown into a collision with former feelings that had invaded her mind when Yamcha had cheated on her. This time, though, was much worse than it had been with Yamcha. She saw the man she had agreed to marry with another woman in his lap, their lips pressed together, and her fingers running through the hair atop the prince’s head. Bulma Briefs couldn’t handle it. She collapsed. 

Raditz, being the closest one, caught her when she fell. “We need to report this to General Onio immediately.” He said, cradling Bulma’s limp body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta had considered taking the first ship back to Earth, but he had said he’d train these worthless men on Sector 12, and he was a man of his word. 

As Vegeta rested in the dorm room he had been given to rest in during his four day stay, he had plenty of time alone to do some much needed introspection. To his displeasure, he realized that between meeting Bulma and now, he had become decidedly soft. He didn’t like it one bit. The Saiyan Prince rubbed his temples as he let out a heavy sigh. *How was it that he had just become this soft man who let other people talk about his personal life with such ease? Men used to cower in his presence, and rightfully so. It seemed that ever since becoming close to the woman, everyone had forgotten who the fuck he was.* 

“Ugh..” Vegeta grunted in disgust. He needed to set everyone straight when he returned to Earth. He got up from his bed and walked to the small makeshift kitchen the men on that planet had made in an effort to make at least one place there pleasant enough to rest. He really needed a cup of coffee, or perhaps some heavy alcohol. He needed either of those, or perhaps both. The weary Prince sat down and quickly realized the man leaning with his back against the wall was Bardock, the captain who'd threatened to have him written up for speaking out during a captain's meeting. 

“Major Vegeta.” Bardock broke the deafening silence between them as he greeted the prince. Vegeta sighed. Didn’t *anyone* know how to just sit in silence and let him think?

“Captain.” He grumbled. 

“You have some lipstick on your face, my friend.” Bardock snickered. 

“We are *not* friends, fool.” He roughly wiped his face with the back of his hand. “Remind me to murder that worthless wench when I get the chance.” Vegeta’s fists clenched tightly as he struggled to rub his lips and rid them of Lina’s lipstick. 

“Wench? I take it you found one of the prostitutes?” Bardock raised an eyebrow; surprised considering he had heard from his two sons that Vegeta was a betrothed man.

“She may as well be a prostitute. Stupid bitch.” Vegeta rolled his eyes in disgust. 

“Oh?” Bardock was interested now. 

“Lina; the woman that I came here with. I came as a favor to help train your men and teach them the new techniques – well, she thought she’d get in my lap and put that disgusting mouth of hers onto mine. Fucking sow.” Vegeta shuddered at the memory of her tongue grazing his.

“Ah, so you know what she’s like then. Glad I don’t have to have that awkward conversation again.” Bardock shook his head. 

“Awkward conversation? What are you talking about?” Vegeta turned to face Bardock.

“She claims that I took advantage of her when I don’t let her have her way. She does that to a lot of men. She also tries her hardest to sleep with influential men, such as yourself.” Bardock answered with a thick layer of disapproval in his voice. His arms visibly flexed with anger as he spoke of Lina’s treachery. He was a married man – a happily married man – and he’d be damned if some whore was going to try and ruin it.   
Vegeta’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets. “If this has happened several times before, why hasn’t she been reprimanded, or fucking *fired*?”

“Well, it’s all he-said, she-said. We don’t have any actual proof of what she does.” 

Vegeta suddenly had a villainous smile plastered across his face. 

“Proof?”

“Yes, we lack proof.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”

“What do you mean?”

“Come to my ship.”

The two men walked to Vegeta’s ship and Vegeta showed him the security footage and sure enough, a snap-shot of him and Lina with their lips pressed together was blazenly posted on the computer screen which hooked to the camera system. Vegeta chucked softly. “Is this proof enough?”

“Almost.”

“Almost?” Vegeta’s smile fell away from his lips as he looked at Bardock. 

“It just looks like the two of you are kissing. It doesn’t show you pushing her away like you said you did.” Bardock rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 

“Fuck, you’re right.” Vegeta answered, completely unaware of what his wife to be had seen.

“You’ll need to get her to do it again.”

“I wouldn’t be caught dead with her ever touching me aga– ”

“Do you want her to leave you alone and stop doing this to other men?” Bardock cut him off.

“Yes, okay, fine.” Vegeta grumbled. How hard could it be to get this worthless bitch to reoffend? It wasn’t like it was something she wasn’t used to doing. He shook his head in defeat. What the fuck was up with him these days? It was like he couldn’t say no. “Very well, Bardock, I’ll do this bullshit, but you had better understand that no one is to know that I gave in so quickly. I am not a pushover like you pathetic low class warriors.” Vegeta snarled. 

“Of course, my prince. Of course.” Bardock agreed smugly. 

Vegeta clenched his fists angrily, but decided not to say anything further. 

Lina was relaxing in her dorm when she heard a loud knock at her door. “Come in.” She said. She smiled, sensing Vegeta’s ki on the other side of the door. “Hi, Vegeta.”

Vegeta strolled in with his hands in his pockets. He was dressed in Saiyan battle attire causing Lina to sit up in her bed with a faint flush of pink on her cheeks. He simply grunted in reply to her. 

“So what brings you here? Did you think about what I said to you?” Lina smirked at him, swinging her legs to the side of her bed and daring him with her eyes to come closer to her. 

“I did. And I’m not interested. I have a woman and I’m far beyond satisfied with what I have.” Vegeta said. It was a dangerous gamble, but he had a strong suspicion that rejecting her would further entice her more than an open invitation would. 

“Oh, Vegeta, dear. Let me change your mind.” Lina purred. 

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on the wall of Lina’s dorm. “I doubt you could ever do anything to satisfy me. I came to tell you it’s training time. Get your ass out here.” He walked out swiftly to avoid being pounced by her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but here ya go! Chapter 11 will be longer, I promise!! <3   
We got some dirt on Linaaaaa

The frustrated prince walked purposefully to the training area and began warming the trainees up. “Alright, maggots, get yourselves warmed up. I will not be going easy on you weaklings, so anyone who falls behind will be left behind.” Vegeta barked at the trainees. He was in an exceedingly poor mood because of the Lina shenanigans and was, quite frankly, out of patience to spare. 

Lina walked into the training room professionally, wearing her practice gear. Training was conducted normally, and Vegeta began to worry if he’d be able to catch Lina in the act. She seemed to be aware that her antics wouldn’t be tolerated out in the open, and she was well aware that she was being unprofessional by pressing her mouth against Vegeta’s. She would occasionally glance over at him, but otherwise kept herself under control. She was totally calm and collected until a female trainee approached Vegeta. She was visibly displeased by the female interacting with the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta helped the young saiyan with her technique and nodded at her as she ran off to mess hall. He turned and saw the look on Lina’s face and smirked internally. Gotcha. Vegeta continued to entice Lina while still keeping his distance from her and never allowing himself to be alone with her in the hopes that her patience would wear off and she’d lose control in front of witnesses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma Briefs was in bad shape, but when she woke up, all she could focus on was total unyielding rage. She was seeing red. Did that Saiyan man really think he could two time her without consequences? Not a chance. The blue haired devil known as her temper was clawing its way out, and it was an ugly sight. She cried and screamed and banged her fists on the hospital bed. She cursed his name, she called out to him, and then all at once, Bulma Briefs was silent. A vengeful smile began to grow on her face. Bulma fucking Briefs had a plan. 

“Are you crazy, Bulma? Are you actually clinically insane?” Raditz threw his hands up in frustration as he listened to the heiress speak. 

“Hear me out, Raditz. I’ll catch them in the act, and I’ll have the opportunity that I never once had with Yamcha. They’ll be doing what lovers do, I’ll saunter by in a very well fitted off the shoulder dress, and I’ll look directly in his eyes. He’ll be forced to look me in the eyes.” Bulma’s eyes were fiery with passion as she spoke. “And here comes the best part, listen. I’ll wink at him, and then I’ll grab Turles and plant a big passionate kiss right on his mouth. What do you think?” Bulma wrung her hands like a Scooby Doo villain. 

Everyone in the room face palmed and groaned in unison. “Bulma, no.” They said. 

Tarble stepped up to her bed. “Bulma, listen, I know what we showed you was awful to see, but truly, I’ve had time to think since you collapsed, and I don’t think Vegeta is the two timing type. I mean, the man proposed to you the first chance he got after he realized he could lose you.” 

“Not to mention, Bulma, Vegeta also isn’t the type to give just anyone his attention, so don’t you think he’d be at least harder to seduce?” Raditz tried reasoning with her.

“Well it sure as hell didn’t take long for him to notice and fall for me, did it?” Bulma crossed her arms. 

“Why do you have to use ME?” Turles grumbled. 

“Oh please, I’ve seen you oggle me, Turles. Don’t even pretend you haven’t.” Bulma snapped. 

Turles turned a dark shade of red and had no answer to her. 

“Miss Briefs!” General Onio rushed into the room as the men were about to continue disputing whether what they’d seen was truly as it seemed. All eyes were on the General and all members of the military snapped to attention. 

“Yes, General?” Bulma blinked at him. 

“I was informed of what the ships cameras captured, and I need you to know that while I cannot speak directly to what is in Vegeta’s heart and soul, I can tell you irrefutably that there’s no chance in hell that he  
initiated or wanted the kiss with Lina. I can say without a doubt that she forced herself onto him. There have been several complaints of this nature, but she’s never been so outright with her pursuit of men.” General Onio spoke seriously.

“Come to think of it, something has actually been bothering me for some time now.” Mara drummed her fingers against her chin in thought. 

“What is it, babe?” Raditz turned to his girlfriend. 

“Well, I had known of Lina before we all kind of met at the promotion gala, but she didn’t go by the name Lina, and I seem to remember her with different hair and stuff. Her hair was much longer and very spiky like Caulifla’s.” Mara tried hard to remember Lina’s former name. 

“Oh my gods.” Tarble gasped. 

Tarble, Nappa, Mara, and Caulifla all looked at each other with wide eyes and shouted in unison. “LETTU!”

“My gods, you’re right!” General Onio gasped. “She worked on the cleanup squad!”

“Lettu has always been somewhat obsessed with Vegeta ever since the day they met!” Mara yelled. 

“What?? What do you mean, Mara?” Bulma squeaked. 

All eyes turned to Mara as she tucked her naturally straight black hair behind her ear and looked at everyone with piercing green eyes. “Lettu and I both worked on the clean up squad when we first joined the military. Our job was to come behind attack and battle squads and clean up the bodies of our enemies so that the people we liberated weren’t left with a bloody mess. One day, we were assigned to the Elite Squad’s cleanup.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Mara glanced over at Lettu and smiled as her young friend did her best to incinerate the enemy corpses lying around on the blood stained terrain. It was Lettu’s first mission and Mara was assigned to be her guide. Mara had found that Lettu was a very fast learner and quickly picked up technique and proper protocol. _

_“Alright, over there now, Corporal.” Mara pointed to a larger pile of corpses._

_“Yes Lieutenant.” Lettu answered and headed over to the pile with a large ball of ki in her palm. _

_Both women were working as well as the rest of their squad when they heard a loud bang. Mara looked to her left where the bang had come from and suddenly called to her squad. “Squad, attention!” All the women snapped to attention as a mean looking Saiyan man walked in their direction. _

_“You’ll need to clean that up as well.” The man said. _

_Lettu’s eyes widened in interest as she saw the man’s face. He was Prince Vegeta, and Captain of the Elite Squad. “Sir!” Lettu answered him, and darted over to the mess Vegeta had pointed to. _

_“You!” The prince barked at her. “Attention. At my feet. NOW.” _

_Lettu spun around and leapt over to where the prince stood. “Sir?”_

_“You are not to move or SPEAK unless directly addressed and told to do so. Is that understood, peon?” Vegeta sneered. _

_“Y-yes sir. My apologies sir.” Lettu met his cold onyx eyes with wide amber ones. _

_“Get out of my sight.” Vegeta grumbled as he spun around. _

_For the next few weeks, all Mara seemed to hear Lettu speak about was the Captain of the Elite Squad. _

_“What’s his favorite color, do you think? What if it’s amber?” Lettu asked her comrades dreamily. _

_“A better question would be why have you not finished your section of the mission, Corporal?” The new supervisor asked. Mara had been moved to another squad that worked closely with the clean up squad and was no longer in charge of Lettu and that squad. _

_Lettu looked at the new supervisor, Fasha. “I was getting to it, Fasha. Just because you’re the leader of this squad doesn’t mean you have any right to be addressing me by rank. You’re lower ranked. Show some respect.” Lettu puffed out her chest in pride and flipped her long spiky hair. “It’s a wonder I’m not in charge of you considering how incompetant you are.”_

_“That’s pretty big talk coming from someone who’s still at the bottom of the food chain.” Came a rough male voice. _

_Lettu turned around to see Prince Tarble. “And just who do you think you are?” _

_Tarble stepped further into view, revealing the royal saiyan army insignia on his chest armor, his cape settling behind him. _

_“You’ve done it now, moron.” Fasha snickered. _

_Lettu gulped audibly. “I’m so sorry, sir. I had no idea it was you.”_

_“That shouldn’t matter, Corporal. You should address all of your squadmates and whatnot with respect. For that attitude of yours, I’ll be stripping you of your rank and giving it to Fasha.” Tarble said in a cold voice. _

_“No need for that, Tarble.” Came an even colder voice. It was the eldest prince’s voice. “Just give her trash duty. If she’s to behave like trash, she can spend her time with her own kind.” Vegeta said with a thick layer of indifference to his voice. “Besides, I have plenty of trash that needs to be cleaned up in my office and in the dorms. Come with me, fool.” Vegeta walked in the direction of his office. _

_“Y-yes Captain.”_

_Tarble watched warily as Lettu followed his older brother. He didn’t trust her, but he wasn’t sure why. _

_“Alright, clean this damn room. It’d better be spotless when I get back, am I clear?” Vegeta commanded. _

_Lettu got goosebumps. “Yessir. Uh, may I ask you a question?”_

_Vegeta sighed. “What is it?”_

_“What’s your favorite color?” Lettu’s amber eyes sparkled with interest as they once again met with Vegeta’s stern onyx eyes. _

_“Blue.”_

_Lettu smiled. “That’s all I wanted to know.” She began cleaning the room and collecting the trash from the trash bins. _

_“Right. Well, get this shit done.” Vegeta answered gruffly. _

_More weeks passed, and Vegeta had decided to keep Lettu as his personal maid being that she didn’t whine about it, and he didn’t have to worry about cleaning his office and yelling at his squad to keep their dorms clean._

_“Hello, Captain. I have cleaned your office and also emptied your document shredder bin.” Lettu locked eyes with the prince again. To his surprise, this time, her eyes were dark blue. _

_“Why are your eyes different?” Vegeta asked suspiciously. _

_“You noticed, huh?” Lettu asked, taking a half step closer to him. _

_“I notice everything at all times. I’m not the Captain of the Elite Squad for no reason. Now, answer my question. Why are they different?”_

_“You said your favorite color is blue, so I got colored contacts to make my eyes more pleasant for you to look at.” Lettu answered, taking another half step closer. _

_“I-I see.” Vegeta shifted uncomfortably. _

_Lettu took two more steps toward him and stopped when her face was only inches from his. “Captain, do they please you?”_

_Vegeta, being a man, was momentarily bewitched by her. However, Vegeta, being an Elite, stepped back and opened his mouth. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? I should have your ass written up for misconduct, harassment, and insubordination. Get the fuck away from me, Corporal Lettu.” Vegeta said with the most disgust he could muster. _

_Lettu didn’t take well to being rejected by him, but she decided she could still convince him to want her, but it would take time. “I’m sorry sir, I seem to have misread the situation. Forgive me, sir.”_

_“Get the hell out of my sight, whore.” sneered the prince. _

_Seven years passed and Lettu had changed her name, cut her hair, worked out to make her frame leaner, and had continued to use colored contacts. She was now Lina, and as far as everyone was concerned, Lettu had died in battle. _

_Lina was walking through the halls when she ran into a familiar face that didn’t seem to recognize her. “Mara?”_

_Mara looked at the woman, her face perplexed. “Uh, do I know you?”_

_Lina smiled and jumped at the opportunity. “Oh, no, I’ve just heard about you. You were Lieutenant of the clean up squad a few years back, weren’t you?”_

_Mara squinted. “I was, but how would you know that? You certainly weren’t on my squad. _

_Lina shook her head. “Oh no! My younger sister, Lettu, was on your squad before she got herself into trouble.” _

_Mara looked surprised. “Oh, I had no idea Lettu had an older sister. Yeah, she was on my squad. Shame about her fate though. I heard she was reprimanded pretty harshly by the Elite Captain.”_

_“Yeah, she chose long term deployment after that, and I haven’t really heard from her so she’s either in a hellzone or she’s dead. Either way, she stopped being close with me years ago.” _

_“Oh, well, that can’t be helped I suppose. It’s very nice to meet you, Lina. I hope we can become good friends.” The green eyed saiyan said to Lina. _

_“Of course! By the way, would you happen to know where the captain’s meeting is to take place? I have some invitations to the promotion gala I’m to hand out.” Lina asked innocently, but her intentions were all but. She knew the prince would be in the captain’s meeting. _

_“Oh, yeah it’s on the south side in room 606.” Mara answered. _

_“Great, thanks Mara! See you at the gala!” Lina smiled big and walked off._

_ _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

_ _“And that’s basically how it went down.” Mara said to her friends. _ _

_ _“Wait, how’d you figure out it was her then if she’d told you about her supposed sister and all that? And how do you know about the parts you weren’t there for?” Bulma was fully involved in the story. _ _

_ _“Well, after the incident with Vegeta happened, he told all his fellow captains about it at the time, and I had been promoted by then, so I knew what had happened between them. I figured out it was her because I have full access to personnel files, and when I saw how attached and interested she was in Vegeta at the gala, something didn’t sit right with me. So I wanted to figure out who she really was, and the file listed her still as Lettu, her picture was just updated. Her name has been legally changed to Lina, but her file, in order to keep things consistent, was left under Lettu.” Mara said, walking over and taking a seat at the foot of Bulma’s bed. “So I can confidently say that Vegeta was not consensual in that kiss. He may not remember who she is, but I know he’d never betray you that way. If he didn’t want you, Bulma, he’d waste no time letting you know.”_ _

_ _Bulma’s eyes filled with hot guilt that streamed down her face. “I can’t believe I ever thought he would hurt me that way.”_ _

_ _“It’s natural you’d think that, Bulma, especially after what you went through with that earth man.” Tarble said softly. _ _

_ _“What we need to do is kick some ass!” Caulifla shouted. She’d been in the room the entire time, but had remained silent in thought. “We have to figure out a way to get Lina back for causing Bulma this trouble and trying to take away what makes our Major happy!”_ _

_ _Bulma smiled at her. Just as believing in justice as Goku._ _


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh kami, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I really went through it with that stomach virus I had, but don't worry, I'll spare you all the excruciating details. All you need to know is I'm back, I'm feeling better, and HERE'S CHAPTER 11!! WHEW is it over?? Hell no it ain't over! Stay tuned and buckle up, buttercups!

“Bulma, what’s wrong?” Mara asked.

“He didn’t trust me enough to call and tell me what happened? Did he not even think to tell me?” Bulma fought the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. “Why hasn’t he-” Bulma was cut off by her phone ringing.

“H-hello?” Bulma sniffed into the receiver.

“Bu- Are you crying?” Vegeta’s rough voice rang through the phone.

“Why don’t you trust me you jerk!” Bulma sobbed heavily and threw the phone on her bed.

“Major, this is Raditz speaking.” Raditz had picked up the phone.

Caulifla grabbed the phone from Raditz. “You’re a dirty rotten rat for not calling and telling her immediately and that I will not forgive!”

Mara grabbed the phone from Caulifla. “Major, this is Mara, you need to stay away from Lina! She’s Lettu!”

Vegeta’s eyes widened as he got a pit in his stomach. Not only did Bulma somehow know about what happened, but she had no context, and now he realized exactly who he was dealing with.

Nappa grabbed the phone from Mara in an effortless swoop of his hand. “Vegeta get the hell back here all of this estrogen is bad for morale! They’re going to kill us all if we don’t appease the estrogen gods!” He began laughing as the women in the room began slinging threats at him, but let out a loud “Oof!” when Tarble rammed his elbow into Nappa’s gut, causing Nappa to drop the phone into Tarble’s hands.

The young prince put the phone on speaker so everyone could listen. “Brother, what’s your ETR?” Tarble said in a very military voice.

“ETR is another two days. Our departure from sector 12 has been postponed due to mechanical errors with the ship. I’m not sure what’s wrong with it, but it won’t get more than 3 feet off the ground.” Vegeta answered gruffly.

“Oh HELL no!” Bulma shrieked. If that bitch thinks she’s going to trap you there with her, she’s got another thing coming. Someone get Goku here ASAP. He’s taking me to sector 12 with instant transmission.”

To his frustration and embarrassment, Vegeta became very aroused at the sound of Bulma’s fury. She always picked the worst time to show that attitude of hers, but kami, was it attractive when she did.

“Bulma just wait there until I get home, I don’t want you dealing with this woman.” Vegeta said, but nearly dropped the phone when Bulma screeched into the receiver.

“WHY DO YOU WANT TO STAY THERE WITH THIS WOMAN?” Bulma was flaming mad and there was nothing holding back her anger now.

“WOMAN, STOP YOUR SCREECHING. YOU SOUND LIKE THE ARLIANS WHEN I WAS IMPRISONED THERE WITH NAPPA!” Vegeta shouted.

“I DON’T CARE WHAT I SOUND LIKE, I WANT YOU HOME NOW OR I WANT TO BE THERE NOW!” Bulma shouted back.

Vegeta growled loudly and punched the concrete block structure nearby. “TELL ME HOW TO FIX THE GODFORSAKEN SHIP SO I CAN GET HOME TO YOU ALREADY!” Vegeta snarled.

The other end of the line was silent until a soft voice spoke. “Why didn’t you tell me right away what had happened? And why won’t you let me come see you?” Bulma’s insecurities spilled out all too obviously and Vegeta felt a sharp pain in his chest that was reminiscent of the pain he felt the first time he heard Bulma cry with all her might.

“I didn’t call because what happened was a disgusting thing and I was more worried about making her face the consequences.” Vegeta answered.

“You were angry because she kissed ‘the prince of all Saiyans’, weren’t you? Not a soon to be married man, you were angry because somehow she damaged your pride.” Bulma said with a chill in her voice.

“Bulma that’s not-”

“I think I’m done with this conversation. Do whatever you want. I need to rest and then get back to work.” The call was ended and Vegeta was left with nothing but the empty sound of a dial tone. It had never actually occurred to him that Lina’s actions had also been an insult to his wife to be. Now that Bulma had pointed it ou to him, he couldn’t believe what allowing his judgement to lapse in pride had caused. He’d put himself before his mate. Before the one woman who’d travel across space just to kick a woman’s ass for him. He’d really messed up this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two days had passed and Vegeta’s ship was returning. Bulma did everything she could to make sure she’d be busy upon his arrival back to earth but was checking some new schematics when the ship touched down in the garage. She rolled her eyes in disbelief at her luck but just stood with her arms crossed over her chest as Vegeta stepped out of the ship. When her eyes met his, her heart began to flutter. If it was possible, somehow Vegeta had changed over the few days that he’d been away. He looked more rugged; more built. She couldn’t believe her eyes. But that small feeling of excitement and butterflies in her stomach quickly died when she saw Lina step out of the ship. Vegeta said nothing to Bulma. He just walked past her and continued towards his dorm. Lina looked over at Bulma and winked.

That was the breaking point. Bulma Briefs had had enough. In one fluid motion, Bulma had sprung into the air with her fist pulled back as she flew through the air and onto Lina, pinning her down onto the floor. Vegeta spun around when he heard both women scream.

Bulma had gotten in two good swings to Lina’s face until Lina grabbed both of Bulmas wrists and began crushing them. “That was unwise you filthy earth woman!” Lina snorted.

Bulma screamed in pain as Lina continued crushing her wrists but yelled at Vegeta when he came running over to help. “NO. THIS IS MY FIGHT.” Bulma screamed, Vegeta reluctantly backed off and watched helplessly as Lina continued to hurt his fiance.

The blue eyed scientist managed to wriggle one of her wrists free and raised her arm, and then abruptly dropped her elbow in the middle of Lina’s chest directly hitting her sternum. It knocked the wind out of Lina, and then Bulma jammed her fingers under Lina’s ribs. Lina let out a soul ripping scream as Bulma used her knowledge of Saiyan anatomy to her advantage. “I know all of your weak spots you spiteful bitch!” Bulma yelled as she slapped Lina with all of her might.

Vegeta was watching it all happen, until he saw LIna settle her palm on Bulma’s chest. Bulma didn’t seem to notice what was going on, but Lina was about to kill her. Vegeta ripped Bulma off of her just as Lina unleashed a heavy blast of ki, hitting Vegeta right in the chest. The sight of Vegeta getting a hole blown into his chest had pushed Bulma further over the edge than she ever imagined. Vegeta fell backwards, and while Lina was distracted with horror at her mistake, Bulma had just enough time to grab a blaster and aim it at Lina.

“What, you’re going to shoot me, little human?” Lina scoffed.

“My NAME is Bulma fucking Briefs you whore!” Bulma took the butt of the blaster and pistol whipped Lina with it knocking her out cold. Bulma threw a capsule at Lina which popped open to reveal a small cage that Lina would just barely fit into. Nappa, Raditz, and Tarble, who’d been watching the whole thing ran over and picked Lina’s limp body up and tossed her in the cage, shutting it aggressively.

“What scum.” Nappa said.

“Kinda hot though.” Raditz shrugged until Mara smacked his arm. “What?”

“You’re an idiot.” Mara said.

“Whatever.” Raditz said, rubbing his arm.

“Vegeta!” Bulma screamed as she ran over to him. “Vegeta y-” She saw the ki had only melted his armor, and the prince just had the wind knocked out of him. He smiled at her.

“Let me see your wrists, woman.” He said quietly.

She slowly showed him her wrists, and anger flashed in his eyes when he saw them already starting to bruise an ugly purple. His smile turned into a deep set scowl much more menacing than his usual one, and he stood up. His eyes jerked over to the cage where Lina was coming to. His scowl turned into a bloodthirsty smirk. “Now it’s my turn.” His voice was a dangerously low growl as he adjusted the white gloves on his hands. “No one.” He looked back at the woman with blue hair. “Hurts.” He looked back at Lina. “My.” He walked over to the cage and raised his palm toward the cage, his eyes piercing through Lina’s looking straight into her soul. “Bulma.”

“V-Vegeta I just wanted to be yours.” Lina said weakly.

“Galick gun.” He said calmly, the corner of his mouth moving up slightly, and a deadly blast of purple ki burst out of his palm and washed out Lina completely from the brightness. Vegeta destroyed Lina without even powering up. Once he finished, General Onio came walking up behind him.

“Major, I see you’ve taken it upon yourself to dispose of yet another low class warrior without directly addressing me or your other superiors. Tsk tsk.” General Onio chided.

Vegeta scowled at him. “There’s been something I’ve been meaning to say to everyone.”

“You can do so at the briefing this afternoon where you lead the discussion on why we don’t tolerate sexual harassment in this workplace and what kind of consequences treachery will get you.” General Onio smiled knowingly.

“Yes sir.” Vegeta said.

General Onio simply nodded at Bulma before walking back the direction he came from. His boots echoed through the halls of the ship garage as he walked away. Vegeta turned to look at Bulma who was still frozen in shock. She’d never actually witnessed him kill anyone before. When he’d killed Paragus, she’d been in and out of consciousness from bleeding out. Watching him so calmly and systematically kill someone had been something she’d never actually thought about. Before her stood a man who had killed many times. A trained killer. A man who knew what the splatter of blood on his face felt like, a man who was no stranger to blood soaked clothes and and the screams of those begging for their lives. Vegeta was a man who’d killed hundreds of men without a second thought or even blinking. He loved battle and he lived for the thrill of it. Bulma had fallen in love with and become engaged to a trained killer.

Vegeta stared worriedly at Bulma as her face twisted in thought, her eyes still locked onto him.

“Woman, blink.”

Bulma blinked, but said nothing.

Vegeta started walking towards her.

Bulma still said nothing.

Vegeta stopped when he was only inches from her. “Bulma.” He whispered softly.

Bulma met his eyes, and tears began streaming down her face.

“Bulma, what is it?” He whispered to her.

“You killed her.” Bulma whispered back.

“I did.” Vegeta answered. He began feeling sick to his stomach. _Here it comes._ He thought._ _The end of our love and the realization that I’m a monster who kills with no hesitation. I suppose I should only be surprised it took her this long to realize that. __His thoughts were interrupted before he could think any further when Bulma threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. For once, Vegeta didn’t care that anyone was around and could see him being tender with Bulma.

Bulma realized that this man who could kill without a second thought had done so to protect her. Had done so to avenge the wrongs that had been committed against her. He’d killed Paragus to protect her. He’d acted out of selfless rage when he saw her harmed, and though Bulma had seen that prince of hers lose his temper, she finally realized that she’d only ever seen his anger truly come out when someone he cared about was hurt, or for a cause that was honest. He was in the military because he couldn’t stand men like Freiza who thought everyone was beneath them and should serve them. He didn’t believe in enslavement and he certainly didn’t believe in thievery or sex trafficking as had become a horrible trend out in space. Her man had always fought for the greater good because though he could full of himself at times, there was always an unspoken sense of patriotism for life as a while. He valued it, and he never wanted those who were innocent to suffer because there was evil in the universe. He had a heart. A heart of gold that was protected so well by walls made of masculinity and insecurities that people often failed to realize it even existed. But Bulma knew. And that was all that mattered.

Bulma pulled away from him and rested her forehead against his. “Vegeta.” She whispered.

“Yes, Bulma?” Vegeta whispered back, his gloved thumbs caressing her cheeks as he held her face lovingly.

“I will love you forever and ever and ever.” She said softly.

Vegeta flashed what was, by his standards, a smile, before pulling her into an embrace. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her coconut shampoo and for the first time in his entire life, felt totally content. He had nothing else he wanted. Nothing else he needed. Nothing else mattered - not even time. It was just the two of them existing in their own universe entirely. He was lost in thought when he suddenly snapped out of it hearing the clicking sound a cellphone makes when a picture is taken. He realized Bulma’s hands were grabbing his butt and Raditz had snapped a picture. Bulma began giggling. Vegeta frustratedly pushed her away from him. “Vulgar woman!” He hissed.

Bulma began laughing hysterically as Raditz smirked and hit “send” on his phone. The cellphones of all the friends around him began pinging and Vegeta realized they had all been sent the photo. His phone pinged, and when he opened it, it was a picture of Bulma making a suggestive face while her hands were greedily cupped around his perfectly round asscheeks, and Vegeta’s face flushed pink like a young woman being touched by her boyfriend for the first time.

“I’m going to kill every last one of you!” Vegeta shouted.

“Oh hush honey, we’re just having fun and making some memories as friends!” Bulma said, trying to stop laughing.

“Vile woman! Have you no shame at all?” Vegeta hissed again, his tail flipping around agitatedly. His face was beet red as his tail swished around. “I-I’m going to go change, damnit!” He swiftly walked  
away and shook his head while grumbling under his breath about how they were all lucky his mate adored them.

“Good one, Bulma!” Raditz gave her a high five. Now! Someone take a picture of me doing that to Ma-OW!” The long haired saiyan shouted.

“Don’t even think about it, mister! I’m still mad at you!” Mara said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Aww but babe, I was just kidding about Lina. You know the hottest creature in this entire universe is you!” Raditz whined.

Mara began laughing as Raditz nervously looked around and saw Bulma and Caulifla both put their hands on their hips and tap their feet in annoyance. “W-what I meant to say was-”

“Just shut it while you can, smart guy.” Mara said, gently kissing Raditz’ cheek.

“Well it would seem all is well now.” Nappa said.

“Yeah whatever asshole, you still owe me $20 from our card game and I’m not letting you out of it!” Raditz said.

“Shut up! You owe me $400 as it is. That $20 will go towards your debt with me!” Nappa laughed.

Caulifla walked over to Bulma. “Hiya Bulma! I hope ya didn’t have too much heartache over Lina, she ain’t nothin’ compared to you!” Caulifla smiled big, baring all of her white teeth. Bulma reached out and grabbed Caulifla and pulled her into a hug.

“Thanks Cauli, you’re the best.”

Caulifla smiled at the nickname. “Anytime. You ever need a girl to kick some ass, just let me and Mara know. Also, good going with your fighting skills. It’s awful cool of ya to to know how saiyan anatomy is all put together so you can fight effectively. I could tell Geta was real impressed and he seemed like he was real attracted to your attitude.” Caulifla winked, causing Bulma to blush a little, but her embarrassed expression quickly turned into a mischievous one.

“That gives me a great idea, thank you, Cauli.” Bulma said, patting her on the shoulder before scurrying off to where Vegeta’s dorm was. She took a deep breath, and put on her best angry face as she banged her fist on his door.

The door opened and Vegeta opened it looking unamused. “Woman, do not feign anger. I can smell that you’re calm. You only release angry pheromones when you’re actually angry.”

Bulma rolled her eyes while unsuccessfully fighting back a smile from spreading across her lips. “Vegeta I was informed that you like when I’m angry.”

“It’s not so much when you’re angry, just when your fiery passion comes out. Like when you stand up to me and try to boss me around. Not that I’d ever let you tell me what to do, but you know. The effort is attractive.” Vegeta smirked.

“Y-You! You will SO do what I say!” Bulma huffed.

Vegeta smirked darkly and pulled her in the room, closing the door behind her. He leaned in and had her pinned against the door. You’d better be careful talking to a predator like that, Miss Briefs. You might find yourself under attack.” Bulma yelped in surprise as Vegeta picked her up, wrapped her legs around his waist, and he blew raspberries into her neck causing her to giggle loudly. His tail wagged happily as he played with her. Her laughter was his favorite sound, and knowing she laughed because of something he did made him even happier. All was well.

Later that evening, Vegeta lead the briefing on workplace harassment and sexual harassment/sexual assault. He explained to the men and women that without consent, nothing should ever happen between two people. Sometimes verbal consent doesn't alwasy need to be given, sometimes two people who know each other can just read it in each other's actions that consent was given. "But" he said "should one of the parties say no, or stop, you should always back the fuck off. And any treachery reported, or efforts to split a couple up, will result in heavy punishment. And if any of you ever even consider laying a finger on MY Bulma, I will personally send you STRAIGHT to hell. Am I clear?"

All heads in the room nodded. A set of bright blue eyes watched the prince lead the briefing and underneath them, a pretty, pouty, set of lips curled upwards into a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been almost a year since the incident with Lina and everyone had more or less gone back to their typical daily lives. Bulma resumed working regularly as a mechanic, weapons tech, and scientist. Raditz was still on Vegeta’s squad, but had occasionally been given deployment assignments separate from the Elites and was currently on one of those missions. Nappa was busy traveling back and forth between planet earth and planet Vegeta where he’d occasionally update King Vegeta on the status of each squad, and most especially the condition of his son, Prince Vegeta. Mara, Vina, and Trina had all become friends and Mara learned they had been threatened by Lina to be rude to Bulma or she’d expose their huge crushes on Toma and Turles. Caulifla had recruited a friend of hers named Cabba, and Cabba had grown a little brother type of admiration for Vegeta, his teacher. Goku had finally figured out what ChiChi meant when she’d whisper “let’s go do some training together” in his ear, and had found it to be a rather pleasant training session. Gohan had grown into a preteen and started to look more like his father, but had begun studying more and more and had tried to hide his friendship with another young girl named Videl. ChiChi was all too pleased about the friendship until she realized that Videl had a little crush on Gohan.  
All was well. Except for one grumpy saiyan prince who sat at a desk stacked with papers that either had complaints about work schedules, incident reports, or other nonsense Vegeta really couldn’t give two shits about. “Ugh.” He rubbed his temples as he leaned back in his chair. Becoming Major had been a huge deal to him and while he was still more than overjoyed (in his own way) about the promotion he’d been a bit more than annoyed about the level of complaining he had to sort through at his level of clearance. “Dear gods, why would Fasha even think I care about this type of shit?” Vegeta shook his head as he stamped a big red stamp onto the complaint form that read “REQUEST DENIED”. He checked the time and realized it was only a minute to quitting time which he was thankful for. He decided to go see what Bulma was doing.

As he strolled into the garage, he noticed she wasn’t in her office, so he walked over to the newest ship she’d been working on and found himself looking at a perfectly round ass propped up in the opening of the technical compartment of the ship. Two shapely legs dangled as their owner tinkered away in the belly of the ship. Vegeta cleared his throat softly and called to her. “Bulma.”

“Just a second!” Bulma called out from the compartment. She wiggled her way back out and wiped the sweat off of her forehead leaving a black smear across her face and then he breathlessly tucked the hair on either side of her head behind her ears. “Hey sweetie. What’s up?”

Vegeta frowned at the nickname. “I told you not to call me that. I am not sweet.”

“You are to me.” Bulma smiled softly.

“Anyway, it is time to go home.” Vegeta said, his hands in his pockets.

“Oh, well you can go ahead, I’m actually still working on this tech and if I don’t finish it now, I’m going to be too exhausted to focus enough to finish it tomorrow.” Bulma answered before taking a long, hearty pull from a large water bottle.

“I will not go home without you, woman.” Vegeta said, sitting down on a workbench near the ship.

“Well, if you’re staying, think you could give me a hand?” Bulma smiled again.

“Hn.” Vegeta grunted.

“Awesome, thanks babe.”

Vegeta stood still as Bulma sat on his shoulders so she could reach another compartment on the side of the ship. She had ladders, but people were constantly borrowing them and forgetting to bring them back, or as she liked to say, “growing legs and liberating themselves from the miserable life of living in a garage.” She continued to tinker until she clapped her hands together, obviously pleased with what she’d accomplished. “Now all the parts are welded together in holy matrimony.” Vegeta gently lowered her back to her feet.

“Bulma.”

“Hmm?” She answered.

“Why haven’t we gotten married yet?”

Bulma stopped moving. Why? Why hadn’t they gotten married yet? She didn’t know. She realized once they’d had the discussion about the full moon almost a year ago, she’d completely forgotten about their plan. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to marry Vegeta. After all, there really was no one in the entire universe or any others, for that matter, that Bulma had loved as much as she loved Vegeta. She supposed she could chalk it up to simply being busy, but that wasn’t much of an excuse.

She looked at him. “I don’t actually know.”

Vegeta looked away.

“B-but don’t misunderstand! I do want to marry you. I think we’ve all just gotten so busy doing things we forgot about our plan.” Bulma added.

“Marry me this weekend then, Bulma.” Vegeta looked at her seriously.

“T-this weekend? Shouldn’t we plan it out?”

“I want to marry you on a full moon and I can’t take it anymore. I can’t take the waiting and wondering if you do still want to marry me.” Vegeta realized he’d accidentally been more transparent than he’s initially intended and slapped a gloved hand over his mouth.

Bulma smiled dreamily at him. “Okay honey. This weekend we’ll get married. I’m Bulma Briefs after all. We can have the best damn wedding money can buy.” She took his hand in hers and looked up at him. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet lawdy-wawdy what a ride, huh? Well, fear not, my friends. This is far from the end of our story. I mean, a certain lavender-haired trouble maker has to be introduced to the story, doesn't he? ;) Find out what happens NEXT TIME ON: YOU MAKE ME CRAZY 
> 
> Seriously, though, thank you guys so much for sticking with me and continuing on this journey with me and reading what I've written. Before, when I was writing just to have written something, it was fun in its own way, but BOY am I glad to have a place to finally share my passion. And I'm so thankful you enjoy indulging. I'll continue writing as long as people care to read. I'm also going to be starting a NEW fanfiction!! It's going to be a Dark Danny Phantom x Sam Manson fic. When Danny was all dreamy and hypnotized by Freak Show. I hope you guys will like that one! It'll feature Danny's true self and his dark side, so I'm super excited to release it, but it needs maybe another week? Just to work out some bugs and really get it going. I'd like to have at least 3 or so chapters ready to release on day one for you guys. Anyway, Chapter 12 of YMMC will be here likely by tomorrow! Kisses! Ciao!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you hear wedding bells? i sure do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a slight hiatus- Nothing too extraordinary, I just need to recharge my creative batteries so I can come back to this story refreshed and give you guys my best. It's what you deserve, after all. So yeah, I'll be taking a break but PLEASE continue to comment and share with your friends! I'm having so much fun with this story, and just so you guys have something to read while I'm away, I'll edit my other two fanfics staring our favorite power couple- and one of those stories takes place in the 3 year gap, and the other is where Bulma is a mechanic and Vegeta is once again in the military, but he works for Frieza (YIKES) and ends up enlisting the help of Goku to destroy Frieza..buuuuuuuuuuuuut there's a twist. Anyway, I'll be uploading some stuff to keep y'all busy and appeased, so I hope it makes up for me going VERY temporarily MIA. 
> 
> All my love,
> 
> Vegetatarian.

Bulma woke up extra early in the middle of the week realizing she had a wedding to plan at the last minute. Vegeta had certainly lucked out on the fact that Bulma was filthy rich and could afford to pay people to do things in such a small frame of time. She hummed to herself as she walked to her closet and began feeling around on the top shelf. When her hand finally touched a dusty box, she cringed but grabbed it anyway. Once she got the box down, she cleaned it before setting it on her bed and opening it to reveal a large binder labeled “Should I Ever Marry Yamcha”. She had put together a binder filled with all of the things she’d want on her wedding day. The perfect dress, music, food, table arrangements, seating arrangements, flower arrangements, security to keep the paparazzi out and far away from the event, and all the little things in between. She had actually been planning for a wedding she secretly knew would never come to fruition for years, and it was finally going to pay off. As much as she wanted the wedding to take place in the daytime where the sun could be shining and everything would look glowy, Vegeta had made one request for their marriage, and that was that they tie the knot under a full moon. She smiled. She could make that adjustment.

When she got into work later that morning, she was greeted by several of her coworkers giving her their congratulations. Bulma raised an eyebrow at all of her friends. “You guys already know? Did you put a bug in the garage or something?”

Raditz began laughing with all of his might and Nappa, Turles, Goku, Toma, Bardock, and even Tarble followed suit. Bulma was confused until she saw Mara, Vina, Caulifla, and Trina all walk up rolling their eyes.

“Anyone want to tell me what’s so funny?” Bulma asked, still thoroughly confused.

“They’re laughing because Vegeta had apparently made invitations by hand and gave them to the men.” Mara rolled her eyes.

“Well let me see one! Are they bad?” the blue haired beauty blinked.

“No they’re quite beautiful, but they’re um.. well just read it.”

Bulma took a pretty looking envelope from Mara’s hand and opened it. Inside was some rather fancy paper from what she could only guess was a royal saiyan stationary. She opened the letter and read it.

_I’m getting married this weekend, and for whatever reason the woman wants people to watch us get married. You will be there or I will blast you worthless maggots into the Sun. See the woman for details._

  
_** Prince Vegeta**_

Bulma began laughing as she put the “invitation” back into the envelope and sighed. “Well at least he tried, you know?”

Raditz kept laughing and the rest of the guys tried holding back their laughter. “Bulma he gave those to the entire Saiyan army. Not just the Elite Force.” All the men fell to the floor clutching their sides and laughing until they couldn’t breathe.

Bulma’s eyes widened in horror as she looked over at Mara and the women for confirmation. “No one is to bother me today!” She dashed to her office in an effort to avoid all of the saiyan men coming to ask her questions but when she got to her office, she found that she was too late. There was a sea of warriors in front of her office waiting for her to arrive. She took a deep breath and shouted as loud as she could. “Gentlemen, you will report to Major Vegeta’s office tonight no later than 21:00 hours. Am I clear?”

“Yes Miss Briefs!” They all called out enthusiastically.

Bulma nodded and shoved her way through the sea of warriors blocking her way to her office door. Once she managed to get through the door, she threw herself onto the bean bag chair. Once she started to sink into it, she realized it was going to be difficult to get up and out of the chair. Then as she continued to sink in further into the chair, it really started to hit her that she was getting married that weekend.

“Oh, kami.”

*knock knock*

The blue haired heiress looked up to see her friend, Goku, standing at her door. She rolled out of the bean bag chair and lazily walked up to the door, opening it. “What’s up Goku?”

“ChiChi said I gotta get the info from you as soon as possible and to tell ya that there’s gonna be a bachelorette party for ya that she’s going to be throwing with Lazuli. She couldn’t believe you decided to get married without makin’ sure the girls knew so they could plan one for ya. Chichi said she’s even gonna invite the girls you hang out with here at work so that you guys can ‘have a crazy wild time’ whatever that means.” Goku laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
Bulma had completely spaced the whole bachelor/bachelorette party aspect of the wedding. She shook her head. “Well, tell her I said the plan is for the wedding to be on Saturday night under the full moon.”

“Huh? Whaddya mean under the full moon?” Goku looked at her, perplexed.

“I mean there’s going to be a full moon in the sky on the night Vegeta and I get married, Goku.”

“Bulma there’s gonna be a real bad storm from Saturday ‘til next weekend. I don’t think you’re even gonna be able to see the moon.”

“What!?” Bulma began to panic. Vegeta had asked to get married that weekend because he didn’t want to wait any longer to seal their bond to each other, and that weekend there was supposed to be a full moon like Vegeta had asked for. What was she going to do? “Goku this isn’t good! Vegeta’s going to think I don’t want to marry him if I tell him we have to postpone the wedding for another month!” Bulma felt tears of frustration well up in her eyes.

“Well didn’t he mention somethin’ about the Saiyan moon?” Goku asked.

“Yeah, how’d you know about that?” Bulma raised an eyebrow.

“Well, my brother said that it’s a tradition or somethin’ where saiyans get married and seal their souls forever or somethin’ like that, and I happen t’know that the full moon on Planet Vegeta is gonna be next week, so why doncha tell Vegeta that ya wanna get married on his home planet? I’m pretty sure he’d like the idea an awful lot. This would be your only chance to get married under a saiyan full moon ‘cause there’s only a full moon every 100 years.”

“Goku, that’s a wonderful idea! I love it! Also, why are you suddenly talking like that?” Bulma asked, noticing he’d been speaking rather lazily.

“I’m just real tired and I didn’t get too much sleep last night. ChiChi kept me wide awake with all her girly plannin’ stuff.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Goku. Why don’t you go home and I’ll let Vegeta know I sent you home to rest, okay? I promise you it’ll be okay just go sleep and tell ChiChi we’ll have more time after all. I need to tell Vegeta that his wedding will be taking place on his home planet!” Bulma smiled brightly. She was excited, to say the least, that she would finally get to see where Vegeta was from.

She sauntered into his office until she noticed he was facing away from the doorway and working on the computer he had recently been issued. She cleared her throat in an effort to get his attention.

“Leave the paperwork on my desk and close the door behind you.” The words came out of his mouth in an uncharacteristically calm tone of voice. He seemed very involved in whatever he was doing on his computer. Bulma saw an opportunity with his guard down, and decided to jump at it.

She walked back to the door, closed it behind her and began unbuttoning her blouse until she could prop it open and reveal her breasts and midnight blue bra underneath. She tousled her hair to make it look a little wild and walked over to his desk. “Hello, Major. I don’t have any paperwork for you.”

Vegeta looked up and his jaw dropped. It had been a while since he’d been truly enticed this way by Bulma and it was almost enough to make him pounce her. Almost. Instead he swiveled his seat so that his whole body was facing her and he rested his arms on either armrest, his legs spread a bit wider than his usual posture. “Hello, ma’am.”

Bulma walked until she was between his legs and sat down on his left leg. Vegeta hooked his left arm around her waist and grazed her cheek with the gloved thumb of his right hand. His right hand slowly slid down the side of her neck, giving her goosebumps, and then his index finger traced her collar bones before sliding down the middle of her chest and unhooking her front hook bra with a single flick of his finger. Bulma shuddered in anticipation as Vegeta kept his dark gaze on her, onyx eyes fixed on sapphire eyes. Her lips quivered as he leaned in and stopped only inches from her face. He smirked. His left hand slid down and grabbed ahold of her ass, pulling her closer to him. He leaned in and whispered.

“So unprofessional to come to your boss’ office this way. What should I do to teach you a lesson?” Vegeta spoke in a low grumble.

Bulma’s face turned pink but she stayed in character. “I’m not sure, sir. What did you have in mind?”

Vegeta’s eyes flashed with mischief. “I have some ideas.” In one fluid motion, he’d bent her over his desk, raised her skirt, and moved her panties to the side. His tail unwrapped itself from his waist and began curling and uncurling in excitement. Bulma bit her lip as she heard him push his pants down. “Oh, Miss Briefs, you’ve made a mess of yourself already.” He leaned in and whispered as he slid himself into her. Bulma let out a moan and whimpered as Vegeta thrusted harder, gripping her hips and placing tender kisses on her neck. His tail wrapped around her leg when he pulled out and stood her up against him. He slid his hand into her panties and rubbed her firmly, causing Bulma to yelp. He chuckled. “You would do well to know who you’re dealing with if you’re going to entice me, woman.” He growled into her ear.

“Y-yessir.” Bulma stuttered breathlessly. She reached behind her and began stroking him in long, slow, strokes. He let out a predatorial growl as she began stroking him a bit harder and faster. He suddenly flipped her around, picked her up, and sat her on his desk. His lips met with hers and tongues began stroking one another to the rhythm of Bulma’s hand on his manhood. Bulma moaned into the prince’s mouth as he wrapped her legs around him and pinned he wrists to his desk while he slid back into her, this time taking no time to thrust quickly. She was warm against his erection and it only made his drive himself into her even harder. Bulma slipped her fingers into his hair and pulled at it, receiving a growl of pleasure from Vegeta. He sucked on her shoulder while he continued with his perfect rhythm with her body and eventually the desk began to slide across the room. Vegeta could feel himself and Bulma both getting close and he gripped her hips, his tongue still practically wrapped around hers. He delivered one final thrust sending them both over the edge and into ecstacy. Bulma’s back arched as she let out a loud yelp and Vegeta moaned into her shoulder as he finished. They locked eyes, panting hard, and smiling at each other. Bulma pulled Vegeta’s face back to hers and gave him a tender kiss which he responded with an equally tender kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Bulma. I’m so glad we’re getting married this weekend so I can finally tell all those bastards that gawk at you to fuck off because our souls are bonded.” Vegeta smirked at the thought.

“Oh um...yeah, about that.”

“Woman. Do not tell me what I think you’re going to tell me.” Vegeta pulled back, still keeping his arms wrapped around her, but looking at her sternly.

“Well only part of it is bad news.” Bulma tilted her head down shyly.

“Out with it then.”

“We can’t get married this weekend.”

“And why is that?”

“There’s going to be a terrible storm and it’s going to last several days. The visibility of the moon will likely be zero, and I want our wedding to have the things we both want.” Bulma said softly.

“So I have to wait a month to be married to you? Well, I’ve waited literally my entire life. What’s another month?” Vegeta shrugged and kisses Bulma’s forehead before bending down to pull his pants back up and watching delightedly as Bulma pulled her panties back up and fixed her skirt. She smiled.

“Vegeta, you won’t have to wait a month.”

“What? The average cycle from full moon to full moon is around 29.3 days, Bulma, shouldn’t you know that miss scientist?” Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yes I know how long our moon’s cycle usually takes but Goku told me that there was supposed to be a full moon on Planet Vegeta next week…” Bulma trailed off as she saw his expression change into one she’d never seen before. “V-Vegeta?”

He looked at her, his eyes damp. “You want to get married on my home planet?”

“Of course I do.” Bulma smiled at him.

For the first time in his life, Vegeta was overcome with joy. He leapt over to her and picked her up in his arms and spun her around before setting her back on her feet and kissing her passionately. “I may not know much about it, but that is what I consider to be romantic. I’ll need to speak to my father and ask if our wedding can take place in the palace. There’s a room there where the roof is glass so that we can see our moon for special occasions such as this.”

Bulma flashed her pretty white teeth at him. “I’d love that.”

“I also need to have my laH'e' may'luch fitted properly as well.” He said thoughtfully scratching the five o’clock shadow on his face.

“You need to get your what fitted?” Bulma asked.

“It translates to ‘soul armor’ in your language. It’s a uniform saiyan men and women typically wear when they decide to be married.” He explained.

“Well, would you want me to wear that?”

“No. I want you to wear the dress you’ve been wanting.”

“What do you mean?? You’ve seen the dress I want!?” Bulma shouted.

“No woman, I just know that the average female human dreams of a particular dress from a young age until the day they get married. I want you to wear whatever dress is your dream dress. You always look best when you love your clothing. You glow.” Vegeta answered seriously.

“Oh Vegeta!” Bulma threw her arms around his neck and showered his face with kisses.

“Yeah, yeah, okay, that’s enough I have to get back to work and you pressing your breasts against me is only going to continue to distract me.” Vegeta said gently pushing her back so he could plop back down in his chair.

“Now we also have more time to plan and make sure everything is perfect!” Bulma said with excitement.

“I’m glad you’re happy about it, I look forward to bonding you to myself forever.” And rubbing it in that asshole’s face. Vegeta thought about Yamcha, the man he hated most.

“Are you okay with me inviting Yamcha? I know you two aren’t the best of friends, but Yamcha and I go way back and I just wouldn’t feel right not inviting him to such an important day in my life. So-”

“Please do. I wouldn’t want him to miss it for the world.” Vegeta said, smirking to himself evilly. Bulma couldn’t see his face since he was facing the computer.

“Thank you honey! I’m glad you’re being the bigger man.”

Bulma planted one lingering kiss on Vegeta’s cheek before walking out of his office happily while she buttoned the last two undone buttons on her shirt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Bulma finished her shift, she realized Vegeta was nowhere to be found. It was odd because he was usually seated somewhere near her workspace quietly waiting for her to pack up so they could head to her house. He’d begun living there with her, so she decided to look for her Saiyan husband to be. As she was strolling down the dorm hallway towards Vegeta’s dorm, she ran into his brother, Tarble.

“Hello, Tarble!”

“Hi Bulma, what are you still doing here? Don’t you and Vegeta leave around this time?”

“Well yeah, we normally do, but tonight I-”

“She’s on her way to steal clothes from Vegeta’s dorm so she can sniff em later.” Raditz said, walking up to join them.

“Oh shut up, Raditz!” Bulma laughed, smacking Raditz on the arm playfully. “Anyway, I’m actually looking for Vegeta because he wasn’t waiting in the hangar like he usually does.”

“Oh, he went to planet Vegeta. He’s speaking with his father and getting his laH'e' may'luch fitted today. He didn’t tell you?” Raditz said.

“No, he didn’t, but he may have assumed he’d be done by now. I think I’ll just head home and get some dinner on the way. I’m beat.” Bulma said, stretching.

“Hey, just a heads up, Kakarot’s crazy ass wife called and said we’ll need to ‘Find a way to get you to come to her house’ this saturday. She wants to throw you one of those bachelorette things. Just giving you a heads up because I know how women are about actually being surprised and not having time to look their best for stuff.” Raditz yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Careful, Bulma, she’s psycho.”

Bulma did her best to stifle her laughter. While she did have to admit that Chichi was high strung and often a lot to handle, she was a dear friend and Bulma had known her for quite some time now. “Oh I know, but that’s why she’s so much fun!” Bulma giggled. “Anyway, I’m gonna take off. Bye you guys, I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that, the ocean eyed woman turned and walked toward the transport pickup.

Raditz looked over at Tarble who seemed to be lost in thought. “Do you think she knows?”

Tarble shook his head. “No. I don’t think so. Let’s hope she doesn’t find out.”

Raditz nodded. “Agreed. We just need to keep our mouths shut and it’ll be fine.”

Nappa came running up to them. “Guys, we need to grab Geets’ cape. He said he needs it.”

“What the hell does he need his cape for and why didn’t he just bring it with him? For fuck’s sake.” Raditz grumbled.

“Just grab the damn cape and hurry up. We need to get our asses home before he rips our heads off.” Nappa threw his hands in the air.

“Okay, geez.” Raditz said. He turned to Tarble. “Aight, Tarbs, you grab the cape, I’ll get ol’ reliable warmed up, and we’ll be home in no time.” Nappa nodded and ran off to get Turles and Toma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse the lack of attention i've given into making this summary look like it's well written; i'm on a time crunch with life stuff and i've been suffering from a small case of writer's block so i apologize
> 
> love you guys


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You aren’t ready for Bulma’s confessions. I promise.

The Saiyan men took off quickly into space as they all pushed and shoved trying to make room for each of them. The five of them had somehow managed to pile into a three man ship, which was especially impressive considering Nappa was the size of about 2.5 Saiyan men. Once they reached Planet Vegeta, they all tumbled out clumsily from the ship and onto the ground. They were all yelling obscenities at each other (even Tarble) until they’ll saw a familiar set of boots standing in front of them. They scrambled to their feet. “Major!” They shouted in unison. Tarble presented his brother with the Major cape and Vegeta crosses his arms. “Does she know?” 

“No sir.” They all answered. 

“Excellent. Maybe you’re not all as worthless as I thought. Let’s get this shit done so I can go home to my woman.” Vegeta attached his cape to his formal royal uniform; the red Royal Saiyan symbol stamped cleanly onto his breastplate. Vegeta stood still for the painter. 

Several hours later, the painting was done and Vegeta looked it over. “Yes. This will be perfect for the room. Your skills are perfect. Now, can you do the same while looking at a photo?” 

“Yes your highness, I certainly can.” The man answered.

“Perfect. I need you to paint her. Exactly as you see her. It had better be perfect.” Vegeta growled. 

“You’ll think it’s the real her, sir.” The painter assured him. 

“Good. I’m off then.” Vegeta turned and met up with his fellow Saiyan men. “Did you complete the task I asked of you?”

“Yes, Major, we used ki to accomplish it because the burning tool went to shit, but we improvised and it looks even better now.” Raditz said. 

“Let me see it.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma was woken by Vegeta climbing into bed. He was usually quiet and skilled enough that he could get in and out of bed without disturbing her, but he was exhausted. Stealth mode be damned. He slid his arm around her and pulled her body towards him and Bulma gasped slightly as his hot chest pressed against her back. 

“Where have you been?” Bulma asked sleepily. 

“I had some preparations to make for our wedding being that it’s going to take place on my home planet.” Vegeta answered quietly. “Go back to sleep, woman.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days had passed, and Bulma woke up with excitement in her stomach. She was going to her bachelorette party that night and she was really excited for it. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and almost skipped to her bathroom. Vegeta had already left for work because he’d been told to report to a fairly nearby planet for field work which meant he’d be gone a day or two. Bulma smiled at the note he left on her mirror. 

“I will be gone a few days but my love lingers in the air of our bedroom, and I look forward to the moment I’m able to proclaim you as mine forever.”

Bulma was shocked at how romantic Vegeta could be when he really put his mind to it. She smiled as she continued to get ready. She’d taken the day off so she could go to the spa and prepare for the wild night ahead of her. 

After the spa trip had been completed, Bulma rushed home and put on her best party dress. As she was adding the final touches to her makeup, she heard the doorbell ring and bounded down the stairs to answer the door. When she opened it, six beautiful women greeted her. 

Mara, the tallest of the six, stood 6’3” and wore a flattering halter top seemingly made of silver that had a flirty cowl neck droop in front showing the top of her breasts. For bottoms, she wore a flattering pair or red sailor shorts and silver ballet flats that laced in criss cross pattern up her legs. Her makeup was done in silver and red, her eyes with red eyeliner and her lips boldly painted silver. Her hair was down up in a perfect french braid warrior ponytail with silver accent pieces scattered throughout her hair. 

Next to her, Vina and Trina stood together wearing vinyl pink miniskirts, pink pumps, and bandeau tops that almost covered their breasts. They seemed to be twinning a lot lately. They both had the same lob haircut, straightened to perfection. 

Caulifla wore a nude colored two piece dress that hugged her body, revealing lovely curves. Her belly button glittered as she had recently gotten it pierced, and the jewel she chose was ruby red. Caulifla’s shoes of choice had been black vans despite ChiChi’s protests. Her makeup was neutral except for red, vibrant lips. She blushed as she wasn’t used to dressing up. Her hair had been done up in a bun with intricate braids at the base of the bun. 

Lazuli stood confidently in a sleek little black dress with a simple black lace trim at the bottom paired with some strappy black sandal heels. 

ChiChi, Bulma’s maid of honor, stood in a cute pink kimono with red trim. The dress had flowers all over it and a slight slit up the side giving ChiChi a subtle sexiness, and was paired with darling red slippers. The women all gasped and shrieked in approval when they saw Bulma’s dress. 

Bulma stood before them in a short, backless, royal blue dress. it had a sweetheart neckline and a generous slit up to her hip threatening to reveal the piece of lace that held her thong together. The shoes she’d chosen were white and yellow pumps. Her makeup was natural save for the flirty false lashes she’d applied, and her hair fell in soft curls onto her shoulders. 

“You look HOT!” ChiChi screamed. 

“So do you!” Bulma screamed back. Soon, all seven of them were screaming at each other about how beautiful they all looked!

“Alright so where the heck are we going?” Bulma asked.

ChiChi laughed evilly. “Oh, you’ll see.”

When they arrived to their destination, Bulma screamed in excitement. “Cheech! You remembered!” It was the dance club Bulma and ChiChi used to frequent when they were in college. 

“Of course I did girl!!” ChiChi giggled. 

As soon as the seven women stepped in, Bulma’s favorite song began to play. 

“Man it’s a hot one; like seven inches from the midday sun. Well I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone, but you stay so cool…”

Bulma was instantly taken back to the junior year of college. “And if you said, ‘This life ain’t good enough’ I would give my world to lift you up; I could change my life to better suit your mood!” Bulma sang along with starstruck eyes. “‘Cause you’re so smooth!” Bulma sashayed her hips as she danced to the steady rhythm of the 1999 hit song. She closed her eyes and smiled from ear to ear as sweat gathered on her forehead. When she opened her eyes, she looked around and realized a circle had been formed around her and she realized the people in the club dancing around her were all friends from college. “AHH! KAMI!” Bulma yelled excitedly. She stared laughing as they all came in to hug her. The night continued on as rainbow lights flashed over bodies shimmering with sweat from dancing like it was the last night on earth. Women swayed their hips and shook their shoulders and men showed off their fancy footwork to each song. The night was like a dream. 

Bulma decided it was time for a drink, and danced over to the bar and took a seat. The bartender walked over to her. 

“What can I get ya, sweetheart?” A boy who looked almost too young to be bar tending asked her. 

“Strawberry Mango Margarita please. Frozen. Tajin on the rim, kiddo.” Bulma said, flipping her hair. She fanned herself as the young man made her drink when she heard a male voice behind her. 

“Nice dress, blue eyes.” 

Bulma didn’t bother to look at the source of the voice— she was much too focused on enjoying her night with her girls. “Yeah, thanks. That’s why I bought it.” Bulma said, rolling her eyes. 

“It would look better on my bedroom floor though, if you catch my drift, baby.” 

Bulma smiled. “Well, when my husband rips it off me, I’ll be sure to drop off what’s left of it here so you can put it there.” 

The man took a seat next to her. “Married huh? That’s a shame.” 

“Getting married. This club is part of my bachelorette party until we head to the next one.” Bulma smiled, taking a sip of the margarita the bartender had slid down the bar to her. 

“Congrats.” The man said. “I would be celebrating my marriage had she shown up to the wedding.” He looked her finally, causing her to look at him in return. He was a tall and handsome man with masculine features that weren’t too sharp, short black hair, and one blue eye and one gold eye. “I’m sorry to come off like such a douche, I just really don’t know what I’m doing. It’s been quite some time since I’ve gone out like this.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that. I might have a friend for you.” Bulma said. 

“Does she dance?” He asked, playfulness twinkling in his mismatched eyes. 

“As a matter of fact, she does. Her name is Caulifla. A member of the Saiyan Army. I’m telling you that so you don’t piss her off.” Bulma chuckled. 

“Noted.” He chuckled back. “She the one in the two piece dress?” 

“How’d you know which group was mine?” Bulma asked.

“They keep glaring at me.” He laughed again. “She’s damn gorgeous though.” 

“She’s strong willed too.” 

“I like the sound of that.”

“Well come with me, I’ll show em you’re harmless.” 

The pair walked over to Bulma’s friends who were grooving to the music while still keeping their eyes on the man. 

“Caulifla, I’d like to introduce you to…” Bulma looked at the man. 

“Jack.” The man said, flashing a dazzling smile at her. “You wanna dance?” 

Caulifla blushed deeply before clearing her throat. “I’m here with my g-girls.” She said awkwardly. 

Jack smiled at her. “Here.” He handed her his phone. “Put your number in it and when you aren’t with your girls, maybe I can take you dancing.” He winked at her.  
Caulifla nervously put her number in his phone. 

“Well we are about to leave this club anyway so catch you later, Jack.” ChiChi said, herding the women towards the door. Once they all got back outside, they squealed in excitement. 

“But Bulma, this is supposed to be your night!” Caulifla said. 

“I’m having tons of fun and you just got a guaranteed date whenever you want one with that guy!” Bulma reassured her. 

Caulifla let out a girly scream. “A guy actually thought I was cute!” 

The ladies squealed again in excitement and hit up several more clubs before all deciding to head back to Bulma’s house and continue drinking while eating snacks and playing two truths and a lie; the adult version. 

“Okay so” Bulma smiled mischievously “I’ve given Vegeta a lapdance at home before, I’ve had office sex at work, Vegeta has sent me nudes before.” 

The women screamed and laughed. “Okay so I definitely believe Bulma has had office sex before” ChiChi said “Because I smelled it on her when I picked her up from work before.” 

Bulma turned crimson as the other women giggled. “I know for a fact Vegeta would never send a nude; he hates pictures in general.” Caulifla said. “He’s always so embarrassed!” Bulma giggled, she was right. 

The women’s eyes all widened. “YOU GAVE VEGETA A LAP DANCE AT HOME?” They all screamed. 

Bulma sipped her champagne before shrugging. “Guilty.” 

“Alright, I want to know all the details girl, spill. How and where? Was he blindfolded? Do you have a stripper pole?” Lazuli asked. 

Bulma laughed. “I guess I could show you the pole.” 

“OH MY KAMI!” ChiChi screamed. “BITCH YES SHOW US NOW!” 

Bulma laughed as they all drunkenly stumbled up the stairs to Bulma’s master bedroom. She lifted a box that looked like a thermostat and pressed a pink button and then a button with a star on it. Within moments, a pole slid up from the floor and into the ceiling, making a clicking sound as it secured itself, and the lights in the room turned red and soft rock began playing in the background. 

All six of her friends screamed in disbelief and they all started dancing and trying to use the pole and giggling as they goofed around and started making up fake stripper names. Once they had their fun, they all changed into pjs that Bulma loaned them and headed downstairs. They threw pillows and blankets on the floor of the large living room and started watching movies. Eventually, they all fell asleep leaning against each other. Trina and Vina slept on opposite sides of the large couch sectional while the others fell asleep close to one another because of sharing blankets. 

The only two left awake were ChiChi and Bulma. They spoke softly so as not to wake their friends. 

“I hope you know this is only night one.” ChiChi popped a chocolate whopper candy in her mouth. 

Bulma laughed at her friend. Of course. There was no way ChiChi was going to let Bulma off that easy. “I wouldn’t expect any less.” 

ChiChi hugged Bulma. “I’m so happy for you, Bulma. Promise me our kids will play together.” 

Bulma smiled. “Well they have to know their Auntie ChiChi and Uncle Goku and their big cousin Gohan.”  
They continued their hug a few seconds longer before going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope this chapter was as fun and entertaining to read as it was to write! The song inspiration, in case you don’t know what 1999 hit I was referring to, is “Smooth” by Carlos Santana ft Rob Thomas. One of my personal favorite songs. I had a lot of fun with this chapter and finally overcame my writers block with this story. Are you ready for the bachelor parties? There’s a series of them just like the bachelorette parties. I wonder what will happen...? Stay tuned and find out tomorrow. 
> 
> Besitos,
> 
> Vegetatarian.


	14. Chapter 14

Vegeta breathed heavily. It wasn’t often he was able to really exert himself in battle. Usually his opponents were considerably weaker and Vegeta was able to effortlessly win. This time was different, though. The assignment he had been temporarily deployed on was planet 953-V. It was originally meant as a junkyard planet of sorts where the Saiyans would dump any and all refuse and litter in an effort to keep other planets, as well as their own, clean. Once planet 953-V was full, they’d go and burn all of the trash and start over again. Unfortunately, when the saiyan soldiers designated for incineration arrived on the trash planet, they’d been greeted by some frightfully powerful squatters. Central Command had called in the elite force to take care of the mess because they were known to nip things in the bud quickly before it got out of hand. There had been at least 400 or so creatures hiding among the piles of trash when the elite force had arrived. Vegeta and Goku, the strongest fighters on the elite force, ended up with the largest and strongest creature of the bunch. Goku looked at Vegeta, panting and out of breath. “Vegeta, he’s not falling.”

“Yeah, I see that, genius.” Vegeta answered, clearly annoyed. 

Goku rubbed the back of his neck as he laughed nervously. “Well, do you wanna try technique 7?” Goku asked. 

Vegeta smirked. “That’s not a bad idea, Kakarot.”

“Awesome! Let’s do this.” Goku put his game face on and the men stood side by side. They mirrored their movements and rushed the creature. Once the creature began to react to defend itself, Goku used his instant transmission to disappear and reappear behind the creature, slamming his fist into the back of its head while Vegeta rammed his fist into its gut. The creature let out a squelch as their fists connected with it. Goku used his kamehameha on it, but it only disoriented the thing and sent it stumbling. 

Raditz wiped blood off of his face as he savagely went in for another attack on the beast in front of him. Raditz, standing somewhere around 6’5, had to look up at the creature. It had translucent plum colored skin and six eyes that were totally black. It stood roughly 8 feet tall and screeched loudly as it stood from its crouch. As it towered over Raditz, he scoffed at it. “You think just because you’re tall, I won’t kick your ass? Bring it!” Raditz smiled savagely and leapt at the creature, shoving his fist through its skin and lighting up his palm with a large bubble of white ki. “Sleep tight.” Raditz smirked as the ki erupted in the creature’s stomach, detonating it altogether. Raditz was effectively covered in blood and guts, and when he realized the blood of these creatures looked more like slime, his reaction was all but calm and collected. “Ick! Gross! ‘Geta these creatures are vile! He snotted all over me with his body!”

Vegeta rolled his eyes and roundhouse kicked the creature he’d been fighting, and blasted it with a Big Bang Attack and dropped to the ground, landing on his feet. “Raditz, stop acting like a baby. We don’t have time for your whining. We have to make sure we’ve killed all of these assholes and incinerate the waste or I’ll never hear the end of it from the woman if I don’t have a stupid bachelor party.”  
Tarble, Nappa, Toma, and Turles all approached the Captain, Major, and Goku. Napp, Toma, and Turles were also covered in slime, but like Vegeta, Tarble stood clean as a whistle. Raditz shook his head. “I don’t understand how you guys don’t get dirty!”

Nappa laughed. “They’re princes. They’re trained how to fight without getting dirty.”

“Usually having my enemy’s blood splattered across my unifor wouldn’t bother me,” Vegeta said “but something tells me the slime is going to smell awful when it dries on the ride home, and I’d really rather not return home to the woman smelling like something she’d be repulsed by.”

Raditz cracked his knuckles. “Well, it looks like we took care of the squatters, so let’s hurry up and incinerate the trash so we can get going.” He stepped towards a pile of trash and incinerated it. The rest of the men followed suit until the planet was cleared again and they all boarded the ship. 

They lounged quietly while on their way back to Earth, a journey that only took about 2 hours. Raditz ran his fingers through his long mane, lost in thought while Nappa and Goku both snored loudly. Turles and Toma were playing a quiet game of cards and Tarble sat in the second command chair of the ship, next to his brother. Vegeta sat with his feet up, legs crossed at the ankle, and stared at the clock. It had only been about a half hour since they’d left planet 953-V, but he was already feeling restless. He couldn’t wait to go home and climb into bed with his woman and sleep. Then he realized there’d likely be no chance of that until after they got married. Vegeta frowned at the realization. He had to do stupid bachelor shit. Kakarot’s wife had informed him that there’d be a series of nights out for the two parties so they could have fun with their friends before sealing the deal and tying the knot. Vegeta just wanted to marry Bulma and get on with it; these Earth rituals were foreign concepts to him, but he went along with it because it’s what the woman with sky hair wanted. 

Bulma stretched and rubbed her eyes that morning and looked around her. Six sleeping beauties were all passed out in her living room. She smiled. Despite things being a bit crazy, she was glad to have a large group of girl friends she could count on. She was even thankful that Mara had gotten Trina and Vina to realize Bulma wasn’t the enemy. She got up quietly and tiptoed to the kitchen and began making breakfast. She glanced at the clock and wondered what her prince was up to. As she set the table, six sleepy faces peered into the room and lit up when they saw the food Bulma had prepared. 

“Ugh, I’m starving!” Lazuli said, gripping her stomach. “Thank you, Bulma!”

Chichi yawned quietly and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a plate without saying anything. She wasn’t fully awake yet, but she knew she wanted food. Bulma let her friends grab their plates of food before she went ahead. Once they had all taken a seat, Bulma was about to dig into her food when she heard several feet hit the ground firmly right outside the house. Her stomach flip-flopped at the sound, as it was one she knew well. She darted from her seat and the rest of the women followed. When she opened the door, six pairs of eyes stared back at the group of women. It was Goku, Krillin, Toma, Turles, Nappa, and Raditz. Her face fell. “Where’s Vegeta?” Bulma asked. 

“We told him to hang back at HQ because he planned to wrestle with you when he saw you.” Goku answered. 

“W-wrestle me?” Bulma blinked in confusion. 

Raditz leaned in and whispered. “He means have sex.”

Bulma burst out laughing. “I see. Well why can’t we?”

Raditz shook his head. “Ask my idiot brother’s wife. She won’t let us men touch our girls at all until the wedding.” Raditz grumbled. 

Mara giggled softly. 

“That’s right! We want you to woo us! And just because Vegeta is marrying Bulma doesn’t mean he should try to win her over every day! He should go to his own wedding with his fingers crossed that she’ll walk down the aisle to him!” ChiChi spoke stubbornly. 

“Aww, ChiChi, don’t be like that! We just want a little kiss from our girls!” Goku grinned boyishly at his wife, causing her to blush. 

“No! If I can’t kiss my man, you can’t kiss your women!” Bulma yelled. “Why are you guys here anyway?”

“We came to get some civilian clothes for Vegeta for a few days for our bachelor celebrations.” Nappa answered. 

“Ah, okay, I’ll go get them.”

“Hey, do you mind strippers, Bulma?” Raditz asked as all 13 of them walked upstairs so Bulma could get Vegeta’s clothes. Her face paled as she remembered the pole that was still up in her room. All six women behind her broke into hysterical laughter. The men looked at each other in confusion. 

“Yeah, Bulma, do you?” Lazuli asked, raising an eyebrow with a savage smirk on her face. 

“U-uh why don’t you wait out here Raditz?” Bulma stuttered. The women continued to laugh. 

She darted into the bedroom, closed the door behind her, opened the switch compartment disguised as a thermostat and flipped the switch back, watching the pole go back down into the floor. She sighed in relief as it went back down and walked over to Vegeta’s dresser and picked out some clothes. 

She turned her head as she heard the door open and Raditz’ voice. “Hey Bulma would you hurry u- woah it’s dark in here! Turn the light on, you vampire!” He accidentally flipped the pole switch and hit the buttons next to it and Bulma watched in horror as the pole came back out from the floor and the soft rock began playing as the lights in the room flashed pink and red.  
Raditz’ jaw dropped and the women all screamed and laughed as they pulled him back out of the bedroom. “BULMA WHY IS THERE A STRIPPER POLE IN YOUR BEDROOM??” Raditz yelled through the door as the women shut it in his face.

Bulma heard all the other guys gasp and start snickering outside her door. She ran out with Vegeta’s clothes and wagged her index finger in Raditz’ face. “I can do whatever I want, that’s why!”

Raditz’ eyes widened. 

Bulma facepalmed at his reaction. “I don’t do it for a living or for anyone but Vegeta, Raditz, relax.”

Raditz laughed hysterically. “I can’t believe Vegeta is such a kinkmonster!” The men laughed behind him. Except Goku, who stood, totally confused by it all. 

Bulma shook her head. “Get out already!” She pushed him all the way to the front door. “And no, I don’t care if you get him strippers.”

“When did I say they were for him?” Raditz smirked devilishly until he saw Mara glaring a hole through him. “Heh, just kidding baby!”

Mara rolled her eyes and closed the door on all the men. 

As the men flew up into the air, Krillin unsuccessfully tried to hide the blush spreading across his face. The men noticed. “You, baldy, why is your face red? You see your wife naked or something?”

Krillin gulped. “Well, while you guys were distracted, she grabbed my hands and pressed them to her chest and squeezed my hands around her breasts.” Krillin’s face turned deeper red. 

All the men hooped and hollered in approval. “You lucky bastard! I tried catching a handful of Mara but she wouldn’t let me. Sexy bitch.” Raditz growled primally at the thought of his lover. 

Turles and Toma laughed. “Trina bit my ear.” Turles said. “I think she likes me.” His tailed whipped around behind him. Toma nodded. “Vina told me after this wedding she wanted me in her bed. So I think we’re all getting lucky after the wedding, fellas.” Toma added with a snicker. The men laughed. 

“Lucky? I wanna be lucky!” Goku said. 

“Oh don’t you worry pal, I’m sure ChiChi will make sure you are.” Krillin said, patting his friend on the shoulder. 

They got back to Galactic Auto HQ except for Krillin who went home due to lightheadedness from his wife making him grope her, and because he’d promised ChiChi he’d watch Gohan while the Saiyans went out and partied. He didn’t think he’d be able to keep up with the hot blooded men.  
Once they had all changed into their clothes, they met up outside of Vegeta’s dorm and knocked on his door as the women had done when they arrived at Bulma’s house. 

Vegeta opened the door and was greeted by his idiot friends all dressed in civilian clothing. It was weird for Vegeta to see them out of their armor, but he did have to admit, his friends did know how not to look embarrassing. Raditz wore a deep purple button down long sleeve shirt with a white necktie and black slacks and shiny black dress shoes. Vegeta looked to Nappa who was wearing an all white button down with a black tie, black dress pants, and matte black dress shoes. Tarble, Vegeta’s kid brother, wore an olive colored button down shirt with dark brown dress pants and brown dress shoes. Toma and Turles both wore blue, with Toma’s shirt being royal blue, and Turles’ shirt being light blue, with dark gray dress pants and black dress shoes. Goku wore an orange button down shirt with a blue tie, black dress pants, and black shoes. They all fist bumped, agreeing they looked good. They gave Vegeta a big thumbs up when they saw him. He was dressed in a black dress shirt, unbuttoned to the fourth button showing his collar bones, black dress pants that hugged his muscular legs, and shiny black dress shoes. He wore a shiny platinum watch. He rolled his eyes.

“Alright, what stupidity are we getting ourselves into today?” He asked irritably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! So, I decided to make a discord server for writers and readers to all chat. Depending on how many people join, I'll determine whether or not I'll keep it running. So, if you'd like to join, here's the invite link!! https://discord.gg/kr4RH7B


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bachelor Party takes a turn I don't think you guys expected. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry this took so long, but I've been battling heavy depression and I've just been unable to really sit down and focus. I hope you'll forgive me. This chapter was difficult to write, only because I wanted it to be a lot of things. I hope you enjoy it. Chapter 16 will be added MUCH sooner than this one was. Sorry it's a tad short but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

“Alright, what stupidity are we getting ourselves into today?” He asked, irritatedly. 

The men chuckled collectively. 

“Don’t worry, dear brother, I promise you’ll enjoy yourself!” Tarble assured the prince. 

“Also, Vegeta, I know you’re gonna want to at some point, so here’s my face for you to punch.” Goku leaned forward. 

Vegeta looked at Goku, his eyebrows raised in surprise. “Tch. I would never purposelessly hit my team mate.” He walked past Goku. 

Goku smiled. “I told ya! Guys I told ya! We’re friends and Geets knows it!” He laughed boyishly as he caught up to the shorter saiyan. 

Then the men jumped off the ledge of Galactic Auto that hung in the sky, and soared through the air until they saw their destination. “Alright, Vegeta, down there!”

They all flew down in front of a bar they knew to be one of Vegeta’s favorites. Vegeta nodded in approval as they walked in, his eyes widening when he realized every patron in the bar was a saiyan. They all let out a cheer for him and directed him to a seat perfectly in the middle of the bar with enough room for his groomsmen to sit with him. Raditz took the seat to Vegeta’s left and Tarble took the seat to his brother’s right. They all ordered a “Reckless Flyer”, a drink known to saiyans to be so strong it made it difficult for them to fly steadily. Eventually, the men were thoroughly wasted and started doing what saiyan men do for fun. They began arm wrestling and having contests of strength. Vegeta wouldn’t be caught dead admitting it, but he was having fun and enjoying his time with his friends. Vegeta had a mean grin plastered across his face as they all suggested he and Goku try to arm wrestle. Goku happily agreed to the challenge and Vegeta smirked at the thought of defeating his greatest rival. Vegeta sat down at the makeshift arena they’d made for the arm wrestlers. The bar, being told ahead of time that there’s be saiyans coming to celebrate and have competitions of strength, had pulled out the tables and such that Capsule Corp. had specially designed so that during their rowdiness, the men wouldn’t be breaking everything and causing trouble in the bar for the owners. Vegeta slammed his elbow down on the table in front of him after taking a seat, and Goku quickly did the same. Both men stared at each other in determination as their hands met with a loud pop. 

“Give it your best, Kakarot. Anything less and I’ll destroy you right here and now.” Vegeta told him. 

“Oh you know I will, Vegeta.” Goku said, a determined smile on his face. He adjusted himself in his seat and clamped down on Vegeta’s hand, causing Vegeta to clamp down on Goku’s even harder. 

“Alright, I want you guys to fight this one cleanly. The rest of us can cheat in our arm wrestles, but you guys need to have a good clean competition. We need to know who can truly beat who. Now then, when you’re ready gentlemen.” Nappa said, quieting the crowd down. 

“I’m ready!” Goku chirped. 

“Ready.” Vegeta said cooly. 

“Alright, 3, 2, 1, WRESTLE!” Nappa shouted, sending the two into their battle. 

Vegeta decided to play it tactically. While Goku exerted himself, Vegeta kept his arm up with just enough force to keep Goku from slamming their fists on the table. Vegeta knew Goku’s strength was unmatched by most of the fellow warriors, But Vegeta was not only strong, he was tactical. He knew how to plan out strategy long before the battle had even begun by analyzing his opponent.  
Goku started to grunt as he struggled with Vegeta, while the prince observed him calmly and continued to keep his hand in the upright position. He started to feel Goku’s determination weaken, and as soon as he felt Goku relent a bit, Vegeta took the chance to slam Goku’s fist back onto the table and won. The men all cheered boisterously and Vegeta smirked over at Goku who smiled back at him good naturedly. After the challenge had been completed and everyone got the chance to congratulate the major on his victory, all 7 men’s pockets began to beep furiously. They all glanced at one another with confused expressions before digging out the pager style scouters that Bulma had constructed for them for undercover use and set them on their ears. All of the men began grinning from ear to ear and they all slammed down the rest of their drinks. The rest of the men around them all came closer to see what was going on. 

“Holy shit…” Nappa said. 

“This looks like-” Raditz voice cut off.

“A formal party invitation from my father. It appears we’re flying home for a party, gentlemen.” Vegeta smirked evilly. 

“Well what the hell are we waiting for? Let’s fuckin’ go.” Raditz jumped up from his seat and popped a capsule from his pocket and ran to the expansive back parking lot of the bar. He threw the capsule to the ground and out came a large ship that would comfortably carry all seven men. 

“Man it’ll be my first time on my home planet.” Goku said. “This should be fun.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Kakarot had much to learn, but if there was any way to fully immerse him in Saiyan culture, it’s to throw him into a sea of Saiyans ready to celebrate. The only thing Vegeta wasn’t looking forward to was Bulma’s absence from the party. She always tended to make things more tolerable, and even though he enjoyed the parties his father threw, he still wished for his blue haired bride to be by his side.  
The men quickly made it to Planet Vegeta and drunkenly hopped out of the ship. “Oh thank fuck.” Raditz shouted. He saw that King Vegeta had left a transport vehicle to carry them the rest of the way to the palace knowing full well that most, if not all seven, of the men were too drunk to fly. Once they made it to the front doors, Nappa kicked the two 15 foot doors open and the seven of them stood in awe. Music blared from inside and many women dressed in sexy masquerade type outfits sauntered around carrying food and drinks. The servers all wore garter belts and lace corsets showing off large breasts and long, muscular legs. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes as the men all hooted and hollered at the women, and walked in ahead of them. He wasted no time reaching the throne left in the front of the room for him, knowing the drill for any royal party. He took a seat and rested his head on his hand. He’d eventually join in the festivities by drinking even more, but he wanted to take a moment and think about the wonderful future ahead of him with the universe’s most beautiful and intelligent woman. His eyes widened as he saw a blue head of hair walk through the sea of people all partying and dancing, but he quickly sunk back into his seat in disappointment as he saw her face and realized it wasn’t Bulma.

“Some party, huh?”

Vegeta looked to his side to see a waitress wearing a black leotard and fishnets. She tilted her head as she looked at him through the black lace mask that was fastened to her with the ribbon tucked nicely under the fiery red hair she had. “Yes, well, it is in fact a Saiyan party. A royal one at that.”

“Care for a drink?” The woman asked, smiling. 

“Why the fuck not?” Vegeta snatched a glass of champagne from her tray and slammed it back. “I’m just waiting for the fights. I’m not much of a partier.” Vegeta grumbled. 

“I know, Major.” The woman answered.

Vegeta’s eyes widened. “Wh-”

“It’s me, Caulifla.” She grinned. 

“Your disguise is quite impressive. I thought you were partying with the women tonight.” Vegeta raised an eyebrow. 

Caulifla laughed. “I am.” She walked down the steps and quickly disappeared into the sea of bodies all grooving to the music. 

Then it hit him. She was here. Bulma was here. Somewhere. He had to hunt her down. The Saiyan Prince grinned a savage toothy smile. He stood up and adjusted his gloves before stepping down into the large group of partygoers. He realized the waitresses were how the other women were hiding, but he knew Bulma would craftier than to make it that easy for him. She was somewhere else. He’d find her. And he’d punish her for making him desire her for so long without a single touch. The fur on his tail bristled in anticipation of when he finally had his hands on her. 

The party went on, and Vegeta eventually picked out each woman until he’d isolated his group and the women to the throne. Raditz nuzzled Mara’s shoulder shamelessly, his face pink from the alcohol in his system. 

“Do I get some kind of clue?” Vegeta asked. 

“For what?” Mara asked, clearly amused. 

“How to find the woman.” Vegeta said, slightly irritated.

“I’m sorry, all I can tell you is that you’ll be speechless when you see her.” Mara said, clearly smug about whatever they had planned. 

Trina giggled. “Bulma was certain this would be the best gift ever!”

“Not to mention it’s something she’s wanted to do for a while anyway. We helped her get the necessary ‘props’.” Caulifla smirked. 

“And on top of all that, I guaranteed her that you’d fall to her feet in front of everyone.” Chichi smiled evilly at the prince. 

“I would do no such thing.” Vegeta rolled his eyes. “I’m the royalty.”

“We shall see about that.” Chichi laughed as a drunken Goku wrapped his arms around her waist. “Chichi you’re so pretty.” He hiccuped. 

Chichi blushed as her husband continued to throw compliments at her and kiss her over and over again.

“Attention everyone!” King Vegeta’s voice boomed from the center of the room. “We have a very special battle planned for tonight.” 

Everyone turned their attention to the King as he spoke, and Vegeta smiled. His favorite part of Saiyan parties were watching two people rip each other to shreds. It was tradition. 

“Prince Vegeta, my son, you’ll be battling this evening.” The King smiled as he pointed at his son.

Vegeta’s smile deepened mischievously as he tossed his cap to the side and proudly walked down the steps to the center of the room. He cracked his knuckles and looked to his father. “Alright. Where is he?”

“Your opponent is right over there.” King Vegeta smugly gestured forward down Vegeta’s line of sight. 

The Saiyan Prince looked straight ahead, and what he saw made his jaw drop. There, in the doorway of the palace, stood a woman with porcelain skin. Her curves were soft and generous, but the Saiyan uniform she wore was fierce and clean. She wore a chest plate that matched Vegeta’s, and a blue bodysuit underneath that was high cut to show off her hips, and her boots came up over her knees. They were white with yellow toes. The long blue sleeves of her bodysuit clung tightly to her arms that were crossed over her chest with attitude and tucked neatly into the pristine white gloves she wore. A royal blue cape flowed behind her from her shoulders. Her gaze was directed at the prince. Her fierce blue eyes glared at him, one covered slightly by a red scouter. Her hair was perfectly in place as she uncrossed her arms and silently walked over to the prince. Vegeta could only watch her move as he was frozen in place. Once the woman reached him, she smirked. That was all it took. The corner of her mouth twitched upwards in a mischievous smirk, and the prince was weak at the knees. 

Bulma leaned forward, knowing Vegeta was completely under her spell. She whispered. “Well, Major? Are we going to fight?” 

Vegeta grabbed her by the waist and dipped her low to the ground, his face only inches from hers. The room was silent. Even the music had stopped, and it was as if everyone else ceased to exist. Vegeta’s tail curled and uncurled over and over again as he studied her face. His hands gripped her firmly, and he lowered his lips to softly kiss her throat. He swiftly brought her back up on her feet, and after a few moments, finally broke their eye contact. “The woman and I will be seated at the throne. The rest of you leave us alone.” Vegeta said with his usual grumpy voice. The groomsmen and bridesmaids all laughed. Vegeta scooped Bulma up and marched off with her in his arms. Once they reached the throne, he sat her down and took a seat next to her. The throne was large enough for two, and Vegeta rested his right hand on Bulma’s thigh, drawing circles on her exposed skin with his pinky. He could smell her pheromones permeating the air next to him and his own desire quickly grew stronger. He leaned over to her. 

“I can’t wait any longer. Come with me.” He grabbed her hand and quickly slipped away from the party and guided her down a long hallway before stopping at a double doored room. “Close your eyes” He whispered. 

Bulma closed her eyes and let him take her hand again and guide her into the room. 

“Open them.” He said. 

Bulma opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the painting on the wall. It was a painting of the two of them. It was a recreation of a photo that neither of them had been aware was taken. Bulma looked vibrant and happy as she was in mid laughter, and Vegeta stood next to her, his gaze locked on her with love in his eyes. Bulma hadn’t even known in that moment he was looking at her. It was so detailed and colorful that Bulma felt like she was reliving the moment. Vegeta had asked for that picture to be turned into a massive painting to hang on the wall behind his desk. 

“Vegeta I-”

“Wait.” He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her.

“Where are we going now?” Bulma mumbled between kisses. 

He carried her into a room connected to the office, and flipped on the dim lights to reveal a luxurious bedroom. He sat her on the bed. “Every normal teenage boy dreams of having a girl in their room and in their bed. I never did. I’m a grown man now, and I want you in my room the way a teenage boy would. The only difference is you are the only one who I will ever have in my bed. I want your scent in this room. In my office. I want your essence to spill onto my sheets. I want you, Bulma.” Vegeta spoke low as he removed his chest plate. 

“Do you want me to leave mine on so you can feel like you’re with a Saiyan woman?” Bulma asked, her big blue eyes innocently looking at him. 

“I want to feel like I am with my Bulma. Not anyone else. It’s beautiful, the sight of you as a warrior. But I prefer the real you.” He answered, planting kisses on her thighs as he took her boots off. “Did you do this because Lina’s words upset you?” He asked softly, still kissing her skin. 

“Maybe a little. I just want you to feel like you have the right woman.” Bulma said, finally admitting an insecurity she had only recently realized she had been harboring.

Vegeta stopped kissing her thighs and stood up, staring into her sapphire eyes with his own onyx eyes. “Woman, I’m about to devote myself to you in a way that, in my culture, can never be broken. It has always been you. That’s why I never matched with a saiyan woman. No one could measure up to you.” He sat down next to her and gathered her in his arms. “Why don’t we just lie here for a while. You can press your ear to my chest and hear my heartbeat. You’re the reason it beats. Only you.” Vegeta said. Bulma sobbed happy tears as they both laid back and held each other. 

Back at the party, Goku and his brother, Raditz, were fighting in the tradition of Saiyan parties while Chichi and Mara sat and drank. 

"So, how did you and Raditz meet?" Chichi asked, a sparkle of interest in her pretty, dark eyes. 

"We actually met at the promotion ceremony where Vegeta was made Major." Mara blushed, thinking back to it. "I was speaking with Vegeta along with Lina, Trina, and Vina, and Vegeta noticed I was staring in Raditz' direction. He gave me tips on how to get his attention."

"That's pretty out of character for Vegeta from what I've come to learn about him, but that's soooo sweet!" Chichi giggled. 

"I think Bulma has softened him in a good way. Vegeta has always been notorious for being a hard ass, but ever since they crossed paths, he's changed for the better. I'm just really glad things are going so well." Mara said. 

"Bulma has been my best friend for years now, and I've never seen her so happy. Even Yamcha told me he's happy for her." Chichi answered, smiling at the thought. 

"It looks like it'll be smooth sailing from here on out, huh?" Mara asked. 

Chichi started to chuckle before gesturing to the opening of the hallway. "Well someone was on a bumpy ride." 

Mara looked over to see Bulma and Vegeta hand in hand. Bulma's hair was messy, her face was flushed, and her legs seemed to shaky. Vegeta stood beside her looking pleased with himself and totally unaware of the lipstick stains all over his face. That, or he didn't care. Vegeta lead Bulma back up to the throne and they sat together quietly observing the party until they Bulma got Vegeta drunk enough to come down and dance with everyone. Nappa danced while having two women perched on each of his biceps who giggled in delight at his strength. Raditz' face turned red in disbelief as Mara held his hands on her hips while she slowly rolled them around against him. Tarble had been surprised by his father who had managed to have Gure there, and he happily danced with his small wife. Trina and Turles danced furiously with each other, seemingly competing on who could dance the craziest. Toma and Vina just made out shamelessly, completely unaware of the crowd around them. Caulifla laughed loudly as she beat man after man in arm wrestling competitions. Lazuli twirled around with Chichi as Goku sat at a table stuffing his face with food. Vegeta held Bulma close and rested his chin on top of her head while they danced to their own rhythm.

**Author's Note:**

> I took some heavy liberties with this one, folks. i just really wanted to create a universe where we could focus on the relationship between Bulma and Vegeta rather than Lord Frieza butting in all the time. Besides, I'm working on another Vegebul fic that involves that bipedal tyrant. I hope you guys enjoy this, it's been in the works for about a year and it's STILL not done.


End file.
